


Métamorphose

by Lanaibis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, homophobie
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanaibis/pseuds/Lanaibis
Summary: Ron Wasley  essaye de trouver sa place dans un monde d'après-guerre.Il trouvera là où il appartient ,  dans les bras du plus improbable des sorciers , tout aussi perdu que lui , Drago Malfoy.Ron devra vivre des déceptions et des tragédies pour accepter et découvrir qui il est vraiment.Des vérités seront dites, des secrets seront dévoilés ........
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut aux lecteurs qui me feront l'honneur de lire ma toute première fanfiction.  
> Je demande votre indulgence concernant l'orthographe , ma grammaire et ma syntaxe, enfin vous avez compris , je ne suis pas une écrivaine. 
> 
> Cette histoire mettra à l'honneur , Ron Weasley, qui je l'avoue sans honte est mon personnage préféré parmis ceux qu'a créé J.K Rowling.
> 
> J'essayerai de ne pas faire de dénigrement de personnage. 
> 
> À partir de la bataille de Poudlard ça sera un UA. Quelques évènements passés seront adaptés pour correspondre à mon histoire.
> 
> Vous pouvez retrouvez plusieurs éléments qui appartiennent à d'autres fic, qui ont Ron comme personnage central, donc à tous ces auteurs je vous remercie . 
> 
> Bien sûr le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter appartient à Rowling et pas à moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Lundi 29 juin 1998

Ron ouvrit les yeux dans sa petite chambre au dernier étage du Terrier. Des rayons de soleil traversaient la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison.

Un sourire apparut sur son visage en prévision d'une belle journée ensoleillée et de son deuxième jour de repos bien mérité. Il bâilla en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, il avait passé une bonne nuit, ce qui était rare à cause de ses cauchemars. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en se frottant les yeux et regarda le lit de camp en face de lui. Harry dormait toujours, il avait l'air reposé et en paix.

Ron, avec un regard de tendresse envers son meilleur ami, sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Ce qui était un exploit avec ses grands pieds maladroits. Pied nu et vêtu d'un pyjama rayé qui avait vu trop de lavage et qui laissait apparaître ses chevilles, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, un étage plus bas.

Nu, il entra sous la douche et se détendit sous le jet d'eau chaude. En se savonnant, sa main passa sur son membre semi-érigé, un frisson dans ses reins fit qu'il empoigna son sex dans sa grande main droite alors que l'autre était à plat contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Il se mit à caresser sa virilité de bas en haut, le plaisir commençait à monter. Un souvenir, son seul baiser avec Hermione, fit que ses mouvements s'accélèrent ainsi que son souffle et des halètements se firent entendre dans la cabine de douche. Son apogée vint très rapidement avec un cri presque muet. Son cœur recommença à battre moins vite et il se remit à respirer de nouveau normalement.

"Putain de merde, ..... Hermione !"

Il se séchait devant le grand miroir quand il se mit à examiner son corps. Grand, à peu près 1 m 85, maigre, les côtes ressortant sur ses flancs, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes. De longues jambes et de longs bras qui lui donnaient un air dégingandé, un corps pâle parsemé de taches de rousseur de différentes nuances. Il pouvait voir des cicatrices violacées sur ses bras en forme de cercle qui montaient en fines spirales vers ses omoplates et le haut de son dos, souvenir des Cerveaux au Département des Mystères, conséquence de sa stupidité et de son inutilité. De petites cicatrices presque invisibles se superposaient aux spirales sur ses avants bras, dû aux canaris qu'Hermione avait conjurés contre lui en sixième année. À l'épaule droite, une large bande de boursouflures mal cicatrisées lui rappelait que transplaner n'était pas si anodin. Au genou gauche, une cicatrice en forme de morsure canine datait de sa troisième année, quand Sirius Black l'avait entraîné sous sa forme d'animagus sous le Saule Cogneur. Sur son ventre, une autre, presque invisible, d'un blanc pâle reçue à 11 ans lors de sa fameuse partie d'échec en première année.

Il y en avait encore d'autres, plus petites, dues à ses combats contre les mangemorts et quelques-unes gracieuseté des jumeaux. Il fit un demi-tour et vit des lacérations sur tout son dos, un frisson de peur absolu l’envahit au souvenir de comment il les avait eues.

Ron, ne souriait plus, son corps était le témoin de blessures sans honneur, du moins les plus visibles, et qui enlaidissaient un corps déjà sans grâce. À 18 ans, il n'était plus un enfant, mais un jeune homme désenchanté. Il avait perdu un frère et des amis, il avait vu trop de gens mourir. Ces cicatrices émotionnelles ne sont certes pas visibles, mais elles sont là, imprégnant son âme pour toujours.

Sa bonne humeur, était un lointain souvenir, surtout en pensant au médaillon de Serpentard.

" J'ai vu dans ton cœur et ton cœur est le mien ...."

Ron secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs. Il contempla son visage, en se demandant si Hermione ne le trouvait pas trop laid. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son grand nez parsemé de taches de rousseur, ses yeux bleus délavés, ses lèvres trop charnues et sa tignasse rousse presque orangé qui lui tombait sur le front et sur les épaules ne sont pas des éléments de séduction. Il avait l'espoir insensé qu'Hermione pourrait l'aimer au-delà de son apparence, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était qu'un souhait vain.

Ses yeux devinrent plus sombres et inquiets à la perspective que cet unique baiser, échangé dans un moment de passion dû à l'adrénaline du danger, ne signifiait rien pour elle. Car il faut l'avouer, que depuis la fin de la bataille, lui et Hermione ne se sont pas beaucoup parlé. Entre les enterrements, les témoignages aux procès des mangemorts et l'organisation pour son voyage pour l’Australie, il n'y avait pas eu assez de temps pour discuter. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait pris un portoloin pour Sidney.  
Depuis, il n'avait reçu qu'une courte lettre disant qu'elle allait bien et que la restauration des souvenirs de ses parents s'était bien passée et qu'elle comptait rester avec eux jusqu'à leurs retours en Angleterre vers la mi-août. La lettre était impersonnelle et froide. Ron anticipait et redoutait en même temps son retour, il avait peur que tout ce qu'il avait cru se développer entre eux depuis le Manoir Malfoy n'étaient qu'une autre désillusion à laquelle il aurait à faire face.

"Je me demande pourquoi j'étais si heureux ce matin, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi ". Se renfrogna Ron.

Frissonnant, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours nu, debout dans la salle de bain. Son charme de dissimulation de ses cicatrices du dos s'était dissous sous l’eau, il le remit en place d’un mouvement de la main. Il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour pouvoir exécuter ce charme sans baguette et silencieusement. C'était indispensable s’il voulait qu’on ne lui pose pas de question sur leurs origines.

Il attrapa une serviette et la mit autour de sa taille avant d’ouvrir la porte et de regarder si le couloir était vide. Se dépêchant, il entra dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son tiroir pour enfiler un caleçon qui avait vu de meilleurs jours, un vieux jean délavé malheureusement trop court comme la plupart de ses vêtements et un t-shirt blanc à longues manches légèrement jauni, il détestait qu'on puisse voir les cicatrices de ses bras. Il soupira devant l'état de sa maigre garde-robe.

Il se retourna vers l'autre côté de la chambre et il remarqua que Harry n'était plus dans son lit, mais assis sur le bord, absorbé dans la lecture de la lettre ouverte dans ses mains.

\- Bonjour, Harry. Qui peut bien t'envoyer une lettre de si bon matin ?

Harry sursauta et replia rapidement la lettre et la remit dans son enveloppe.

Harry leva ses beaux yeux verts cerclés de lunette sur son meilleur ami et rabaissa très vite son regard d’un air coupable.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ……. Rien de grave …. ? Questionna Ron, un peu inquiet devant l'attitude de son ami.  
\- Non….. C'est seulement une lettre de Kingsley qui demande à me voir cet après-midi. Répondit Harry en évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Ah ! …… Est ce que je suis mentionné ?

\- Heu, non. Il demande à ce que je vienne seul.

\- D’accord.

Ron était intrigué, que voulait le Ministre de la Magie à Harry. Au bout d’un moment, il demanda un peu anxieux.

\- Tu penses que c'est à propos de la formation Auror ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je le découvrirai sûrement lorsque j’irai le voir, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules et toujours le regard fuyant.

Il y eut un silence un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Eh, mon pote, tu te rends compte qu'on peut se permettre d'appeler le ministre par son prénom. Plaisanta Ron, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Harry sourit en réponse et se leva, il mit la lettre dans la poche du haut de son pyjama. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés, qui dévoila un instant sa célèbre cicatrice et alla prendre des vêtements dans son coffre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça Harry.

\- Ok, on se retrouve en bas.

Harry acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sans un mot sortit de la chambre.

Ron enfila des chaussettes et mis ses baskets blanches usés, un peu trop serrées pour être vraiment à l'aise. Il prit sa baguette de sa table de chevet et la mise dans la ceinture de son jean. Il sortit à son tour de la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry est étrange, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir de manière si réservée, surtout avec moi " se dit Ron en descendant les escaliers. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta un moment. Puis, avec un sentiment d'insécurité et d’angoisse, rejoignit sa maman dans la cuisine. Il la trouva en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, le dos tourné vers la cuisinière. 

\- Bonjour maman, as-tu besoin d'aide ?

Molly se retourna, avec un regard indifférent, elle fit un léger petit sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus.

\- Oh, bonjour Ronald, installe toi. C'est gentil, mais j'ai presque fini. 

Ron observa sa maman, elle avait toujours été de petite taille et ronde, mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Son teint était d'une pâleur maladive et quelques cheveux blancs apparaissaient dans sa chevelure rousse qui frôlait ses épaules et encadrait son visage arrondie. Elle ne souriait plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant et ses yeux marron et cernés reflétaient la tristesse de son cœur. Elle portait un tablier rouge par-dessus une jolie robe blanche avec de minuscules fleurs bleues, cadeau récent de Percy.

Ron ne savait plus comment se comporter avec sa mère, il y avait comme une barrière entre elle et lui. Depuis tout, petit, il a toujours su qu’il n’avait jamais été une priorité pour Molly Weasley. S’occuper de sept enfants n’était pas toujours facile. Il était le sixième garçon venu entre les jumeaux, Fred et George qui étaient de vrais petits diablotins et Ginny, la seule fille depuis sept générations chez les Weasley.

La naissance de Ginny avait été un vrai miracle pour Molly, alors que celle de Ron fut une grande déception. Le médicomage avait affirmé à sa mère qu’elle aurait enfin la fille tant désirée. Molly avait flotté sur un petit nuage de bonheur tout au long de sa grossesse. Son désespoir était si profond à la naissance de Ron qu’elle n’a pas pu produire du lait maternel pour lui donner le sein. Ils ont dû avoir recours à un substitut moldu, ce qui a entraîné des dépenses supplémentaires imprévues. C'est d'autant plus terrible que chez les sorciers, l'allaitement est un acte qui permet aux nouveau-nés de fortifier et stabiliser son noyau magique.

Les jumeaux, dans sa petite enfance, se sont moqués de lui en lui disant qu’il n’a jamais été voulu, qu’il n'était pas assez bien pour appartenir à leur famille, la preuve, leur mère avait refusé de le nourrir comme ses autres enfants et que c'était pour ça qu'il serait sûrement un Squib. Ces mots ont anéanti l’enfant de 5 ans qu’il était alors. 

Les premiers temps, il avait essayé d'être l’enfant parfait, de ne pas faire de bêtises, de ne pas se disputer avec ses frères et sœurs, de nettoyer sa chambre, d'être silencieux et d’obéir. Mais ca n’a pas marché, sa mère ne l’a même pas remarqué, ensuite, il a voulu se faire justement remarquer en agissant de manière contraire. Les conséquences ont été des punitions supplémentaires et encore plus de déception pour sa mère. 

En grandissant, il s'est résigné à accepter qui il était vraiment, un être invisible et médiocre au mieux ordinaire, sans talents particuliers, à part celui des échecs, mais que peut-il faire avec ça. Comparé à ses frères et à sa sœur , et encore plus au "garçon-qui-a-survecut" et à la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, il n'était rien. Le gouffre entre sa mère et lui était devenu si large au fil des ans qu’il avait peur qu’il ne puisse plus jamais être franchi. 

"Le moins aimé, depuis toujours, par une mère qui rêvait d'avoir une fille, le moins aimé…." 

L'Horcruxs avait vu juste. 

Molly déposa une tasse de thé et une assiette composée de bacon, d’œuf et de quelques tranches de tomates devant lui .

\- Merci maman. 

Sa mère lui fit un signe de la tête et se retourna sans un mot pour continuer de cuisiner. 

Ron n'avait plus faim. Il prit une gorgée de son thé et fit une grimace. Il reposa sa tasse pour y ajouter un morceau de sucre. Alors qu'il terminait sa boisson, Harry et Ginny entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils étaient en pleine discussion.

\- Harry, c'est merveilleux, c'est ton…...... Ginny s'arrêta brusquement en remarquant Ron.

-Qu’est-ce qui est merveilleux Ginny, ma chérie ?

-Oh, heu…. Rien, maman, c'est seulement ……. Harry qui me proposait de voler, …. Oui, c'est ça, de voler après le petit-déjeuner. 

Harry jeta un regard de côté à Ron puis tira une chaise pour sa petite amie. 

-Merci, mon amour, dit Ginny en s'installant en face de Ron .

Harry prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Très bonne idée Harry, un peu d'exercice vous fera du bien, mais pour ça un bon repas, le matin, est nécessaire. 

Elle déposa 2 assiettes bien remplies devant eux. Celle de Harry débordait presque.

\- Madame Weasley, je ne pourrai pas manger tout ça. S’exclama le Weasley honoraire. 

Avec un peu plus d'entrain et un doux sourire Molly admonesta gentiment Harry.

\- Harry, très cher, il faut manger plus, tu n'as que la peau sur les os et combien de fois, je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Molly. Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle posait une tasse de thé devant Harry et y ajoutait un peu de crème et 2 sucres, elle se souvenait toujours comment Harry aimait son thé.

Harry, en rougissant, prit sa tasse en disant d'une voix embarrassée. 

\- Merci mad.... Heu Molly.

Molly lui fit un tendre sourire et puis s'adressa à sa fille.

\- Ginny, cet après-midi pourrais-tu venir avec moi, je voudrais qu'on aille voir George au magasin. Lui et Lee ont besoin de nourriture saine et consistante, je suis persuadée qu’ils ne se nourrissent que de bière au beurre et de sandwich.

-Bien sûr maman , répondit Ginny qui venait de reculer son assiette loin d'elle. 

-Chérie, y a t'il un souci ? Demanda Molly, d'une voix inquiète. 

-Non, non, ...la rassura son unique fille, ... Mais je me sens un peu barbouillée, ce matin, pourrais-je plutôt avoir des toasts avec ta délicieuse confiture aux airelles.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Molly, lui jetant un regard suspicieux, je crois qu'il doit m'en rester un bocal dans le cellier. 

Molly allait contourner la grande table pour se rendre à la cave où se trouvait le cellier quand Harry se leva.

-Laissez, ma…. Molly, je vais y aller.

-Oh, merci Harry, tu es un amour. Remercia-t-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Sans tarder, Harry quitta la cuisine.

Ron regardait silencieusement cette interaction, son estomac se contractait d’angoisse et il avait une boule qui lui bloquait la gorge. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Un sentiment familier, la jalousie, fit son apparition, mais fut très vite remplacé par une tristesse insondable. 

Ne pouvant plus supporter d'être en présence de sa mère, il se leva en silence et sortit de la cuisine par la porte arrière qui menait au jardin. Il faisait chaud en ce dernier jour du mois de juin. Il marcha d'un pas lent vers le petit lac au bord de la propriété et s'assit sur l'herbe encore fraîche du matin en dessous du seul arbre qui permettait un peu d'ombre.

Il allongea ses longues jambes devant lui et sadossa contre le tronc de l'arbre . 

Le jeune homme roux se mit à réfléchir à sa discussion avec Harry et Hermione avant le départ de cette dernière. Ils avaient discuté de leur avenir.

Hermione avait décidé de refaire sa septième année avec Ginny en septembre pour obtenir ses ASPIC ce qui ne les avait absolument pas étonné. Ron et Harry voulaient s'inscrire au programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Kingsley leur avait dit qu'étant donné leur expérience pendant la guerre et leur statut de héros, qu’ils pourraient exceptionnellement intégrer le programme, même sans avoir obtenu leur ASPIC. La futur rencontre, de son meilleur ami, avec Kingsley Shacklebolt et son attitude fuyante n'augurait rien de bon pour lui .

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, le son d'un cri d'un rapace se fit entendre au-dessus de lui . Ron leva son regard et vit un hibou grand-duc se poser sur la plus basse branche de l'arbre. Le jeune homme se leva et l'animal ailé lui tendit sa patte pour qu'il puisse détacher le courrier de ses serres. Dès que ce fût fait, l'oiseau s'envola. Ron se rassit et contempla la lettre et reconnut l'écriture familière qui avait tracé son nom avec un scripte élégant.

-Hermione… Murmura-t-il avec émotion


	3. Chapter 3

-Hermione… Murmura-t-il avec émotion.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit la lettre et déplia les 2 feuilles de style moldu et se mit à lire, le cœur battant.

Chère Ronald,

J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de t'envoyer cette lettre. Je ne vais pas tergiverser, je pense que tu te doutes de ce que je vais te dire. Sache que pour moi, tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Toi et Harry vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je vous aimerais toujours en tant que tels , comme des frères. 

Pendant un moment, j'ai eu le béguin pour toi et je crois que je t'ai aimé sincèrement. Après un travail d'introspection et de réflexion sur moi-même et notre relation, je me suis rendue compte que toi et moi n'avions pas grande chose en commun à part notre amitié pour Harry. Peut-être que sans ce dernier, on n'aurait jamais interagi ensemble. Nous avons des intérêts complètement différents, je suis livresque, les études, la connaissance sont primordiales pour moi, alors que toi, écrire et lire te semble fastidieux, ne parlons même pas d'étudier. J'aime l'ordre et la planification tandis que toi, tu prospères dans le cahot et ta procrastination m'a toujours mise hors de moi. Je déteste le quidditch et voler, pas besoin que j'en dise plus sur ce sujet. 

Quand on ne parlait pas d'Harry ou que l'on ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, on avait rien à se dire sauf si on commençait à avoir un argument qui souvent avait pour conséquence de ne pas se parler pendant plusieurs jours. Il y a aussi le fait que ma confiance en toi s'est ébréchée , quand tu nous a abandonné, Harry et moi, tu m'as brisé le cœur, même si je t'ai pardonné, quelque chose s'est définitivement cassée. J'ai besoin d'un homme sur qui je peux compter et ne pas redouter qu'il m'abandonne quand les choses deviennent difficiles et je ne pense pas que cet homme puisse être toi. J'ai besoin d'un compagnon avec qui je puisse avoir des discussions au niveau de mon intellect, qui puissent me stimuler et me défier. Je ne dis pas que tu es bête, seulement que les universitaires ne t'intéressent pas. Ton immaturité a toujours été le problème entre nous, tu laisses tes émotions te guider, tu parles sans réfléchir et tu as un langage grossier qui m'a souvent exaspéré. Nos tempéraments ne sont pas compatibles. On dit souvent que les opposés s'attirent, mais pour nous ce n'est certainement pas le cas . 

Depuis ton retour dans notre campement, ensuite chez Bill, après le Manoir Malfoy, ton attitude envers moi frisait presque celle d'un petit chien qui quémandait pardon et approbation auprès de son maître. Cela t'as rendue pathétique à mes yeux, je n'ai pas besoin d'un paillasson. Je sais que ce sont des mots durs, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Je n'ai rien dit, sur le moment, car je me remettais de la malédiction endoloris de Bellatrix et aussi, ce n'était pas le moment de créer des conflits alors que la guerre faisait rage. Je ne mentirai pas en disant que te voir ainsi, presque à mes pieds, m'a donné un sentiment de satisfaction et j'ai trouvé que cela compensait largement la manière misérable que tu m'as fait sentir tout au long de notre sixième année.

Le baiser que je t'ai donné, lors de la bataille de Poudlard, après que tu aies pensé au sort des elfes de maisons n'était pas un baiser d'amour, mais plus la manifestation de ma tendresse envers toi et en pleine bataille qui savait si on allait pouvoir s'en sortir vivant. Donc, ne présume rien de ce baiser, seulement ma gratitude. 

Cette lettre n'a pas pour but de lister tes défauts ou manquements, c'est seulement pour que tu comprennes ma réflexion et que nous deux ça ne marcherait jamais. On est trop différent. Je sais que ça fait mal et que tu dois te sentir trahi. Tu te rends compte, j’espère qu'il n'y a jamais eu de promesse entre nous, qu’on a jamais été un couple, c'est pour ca que je ne ressens pas vraiment de culpabilité, mais malgré tout, j'espère que tu me pardonneras pour le mal que je te fais sans le vouloir. 

Je souhaite qu'on puisse rester amis, que les 7 ans qu'on a passé ensemble à vivre des aventures, des moments de bonheur, de peine et de joie auront plus d'importance qu'un petit chagrin d'amour d’ adolescent. Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, mais une fois que ton cœur aura guéri, je serais heureuse qu'on puisse à nouveau redevenir le Trio d'or inséparable toi, moi et Harry. 

Avec toute ma tendresse. 

Hermione. 

Ron laissa tomber les feuilles qui avaient massacré son cœur et le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait. 

"Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas simplement me dire que tu ne m'aimais pas, non, il a fallu que tu fasses un foutu essaie long de 2 pages pour prouver par un raisonnement logique pourquoi je n'étais pas digne de toi."

Une migraine battait ses tempes et ses yeux étaient secs. Il ne savait plus comment pleurer depuis bien trop longtemps.

Un rire moqueur s'échappa de lui. Bien sûr qu'espérait il, qu'une fille, non, qu'une femme, se corrigea mentalement Ron, du calibre d'Hermione pourrait se contenter d'un raté comme lui.

Était-il surpris ? Pas vraiment. Sa propre mère ne pouvait pas l'aimer donc c'était logique, il n'était pas digne d'amour. Il sortit sa baguette de la ceinture de son jean et la pointa sur les pages blanches noircies de mots si cruels et si tranchants qui firent saigner son cœur comme s'il avait reçu la malédiction sectusempra.

-Incandio ! Cria Ron rageusement.

Les pages prirent feu et furent réduites en cendres. Ron avait l'impression que c'était les restes de son cœur qui partaient en fumée.

Il s'adossa au tronc de l'arbre et contempla la prairie verte parsemée de fleurs qui s'étendait au-delà du petit lac jusqu'à la lisière du petit bois qui cachait le village de Loutry St Chaspoule. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux avait toujours aimé cette vue, depuis qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, c'est sous cet arbre qu'il venait se ressourcer dans les moments difficiles. Mais aujourd'hui, cette vue ne lui apportait plus l'apaisement d'autrefois.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées un rat des champs surgit et courut devant lui et disparut dans les hautes herbes. Ron sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine. Des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son inconscient voulurent refaire surface, il s'efforça de les bloquer . 

Sa respiration était saccadée, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller . Il connaissait bien ses crises de panique. Il essaya de se calmer et de respirer lentement en prenant de grande inspiration et d'expirer lentement en soufflant comme le lui avait appris madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, en troisième année. Après un certain temps qui lui parut des heures, son cœur se calma et sa respiration redevint normale. Il s'étendit sur le dos avec un bras sur les yeux.

" Putain de merde, ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Je suis pathétique. "

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva, épousseta ses vêtements des brins d'herbes qui s'y étaient accrochés. Puis Ron se dirigea vers la maison. Il contourna le hangar où son père bricolait ses objets moldus. Arthur Weasley ne s'y était pas rendu depuis longtemps. Le Ministère de la Magie avait été purgé des mangemorts et des partisans de Voldemort grâce à Kingsley Shacklebolt avec l'aide des Aurors qui étaient restés fidèles à la Lumière et des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix qui avaient survécu. Arthur est devenu une aide précieuse pour le Ministère. Son père rentrait très tard, de même que Percy, lui aussi y était retournée en tant qu'assistant du Ministre. Percy avait demandé pardon à la famille. Molly l'avait accueilli comme l'enfant prodigue. Ron et ses frères ainsi que Ginny étaient heureux de son retour même si certains avaient encore un peu de ressentiment.

Pour Molly , Percy Ignatius Weasley de son nom complet , son troisième enfant, avait été l'enfant idéal , intelligent , travailleur et avait un langage et des manières parfaites. D'abord préfet puis préfet en chef avec pas moins de 12 ASPIC dont 10 Optimals et une perspective d'un avenir professionnel prestigieux au sein du Ministère. Il avait comblé toutes ses aspirations en tant que mère . Cela avait été d'autant plus difficile de comprendre sa rupture avec la famille et son soutien à Fudge qui affirmait que celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé n'était pas de retour, malgré le témoignage d 'Harry, confirmé par son père et Dumbledore. Percy a toujours été un solitaire, passant son temps dans sa chambre à lire et à étudier. 

Enfant, il avait été le frère le plus proche de Ron. Quand Ron avait 7 ans, Percy s'était donné pour mission de lui apprendre à lire et à écrire, voyant le manque de patience de leur mère avec lui. Ron avait des difficultés à apprendre malgré toutes sa bonne volonté, il n'y arrivait pas. Encore aujourd'hui, la lecture lui donnait des maux de tête et il n'arrivait pas à garder une concentration prolongée sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer aux échecs. Pecy a vraiment fait son possible et a pris sur lui pour lui inculquer les bases de la lecture, de l'écriture et des mathématiques. C'est grâce à lui si Ron n'était pas complètement illettré en arrivant à Poudlard. Il lui en sera toujours reconnaissant. 

Cette proximité avait créé un lien entre les deux frères et une solidarité face aux farces des jumeaux dont ils étaient les cibles privilégiés. En grandissant , croyant que Ron ne prenait pas au sérieux ses études à Poudlard vu ses résultats passables et toutes les règles brisées par le Trio d'or, Percy ne le pensait plus digne de son attention et de son temps précieux, s'éloigna de son petit frère. Ron l'a toujours regretté. Il comprenait les raisons de Percy de vouloir réussir, d'avoir de l'ambition, de sortir de cette pauvreté qui a toujours été associée aux Weasley. Il voulait de la reconnaissance et du prestige. Ron se reconnaissait dans ses aspirations. 

Lors de la confrontation de Percy avec son père qui lui avait dit que la seule raison de sa promotion auprès du ministre Fudge était que le Ministère voulait l'utiliser comme moyen pour espionner Dumbledore à travers sa famille notoirement connue pour être ses partisans. Pour Percy ce fut comme une gifle et au lieu de faire confiance à sa famille, il a préféré écouter sa fierté bafouée. Ce fût une période difficile pour la famille Weasley , mais surtout pour Molly qui était déchirée entre sa loyauté envers son mari et son amour pour son fils. Ron, n'avait jamais vu son père aussi en colère sauf lorsqu'il avait surpris les jumeaux qui essayaient de lui faire faire un serment inviolable. Ron avait assisté au départ de son frère de la maison et il avait tenté de lui parler mais ce dernier l'avait traité d'imbécile, de lèche botte de Potter et de faire-valoir pour ses soit disants meilleurs amis . Le fin lien qui restait encore entre les deux frères fut rompu lorsque Ron reçut en cinquième année une lettre de Percy lui demandant d'arrêter tout interaction avec Harry Potter, le mythomane, pour son propre bien. 

Depuis, il n'ont plus eu de contacte jusqu'au jour de la grande bataille. Percy et Ron étaient ceux qui ont assisté à la mort de Fred. Lorsqu'ils ont vu ce mur s'effondrer sur lui sans rien pouvoir faire, un même désespoir les avait envahis. Quand ils ont réussi à dégager les décombres dans l'espoir de le sauver, ils savaient que c'était trop tard . Ils ont croisé leurs regards et ils y ont vu le même sentiment de culpabilité. Après avoir mis le corps de Fred en sécurité, ils sont retournés dans la mêlée avec une rage meurtrière et vengeresse. Bien plus tard, alors que tout était fini, Ron et Percy s'étaient retrouvés assis côte à côte dans la Grande Salle , épuisés physiquement et moralement.  
Leurs épaules se touchaient et Ron avait senti une compréhension passer entre eux sans parole. Il espérait qu'un jour lui et Percy pourraient retrouver une centaine complicité.

Arrivé dans la maison, il ne croisa personne et il monta discrètement dans sa chambre. Ron jeta un regard par sa fenêtre où il pouvait voir Ginny et Harry voler ensemble sur l'éclair de feu de ce dernier. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Il était heureux pour son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. Harry méritait vraiment un peu de paix et d'amour après l'enfer qu'avait été sa vie depuis que Voldemort l'avait pris pour cible. Le cœur lourd, il se dit que ses propres rêves avec Hermione n' avaient été que des châteaux en Espagne.


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'étendit sur la contrepointe de son lit et son esprit dériva vers les premiers jours après la bataille. Ils étaient restés 2 jours au Château de Poudlard pour aider à déblayer les décombres et à rassembler les morts . Des médicomages étaient venu de partout des quatres coins d'Angleterre et même d'autres pays pour porter mains fortes. Des bénévoles ont afflué vers l'Ecosse pour proposer leur aide à la restauration du château. 

Voyant qu'ils n'étaient plus indispensable, les Weasley étaient tous retournés au Terrier , tous les Weasley dont Fleur la femme de Bill et bien évidement Harry et Hermione. Ils avaient eu besoin de rester ensemble , d'être soudés dans leur chagrin. Ils ont essayé d'être là les uns pour les autres pour pouvoir guérir . 

Heureusement aucun d'eux n'avait subit de graves blessures physiques. La mort de Fred , les avait tous marqués mais tous la vivait différemment. Molly et George étaient les plus touchés. Le temps fait son œuvre , au bout d'un mois, les enfants plus âgés ont ressenti le besoin de reprendre le cours de leur vie. 

Bill, William Arthur wweasley , le fils aîné est retourné chez lui à La Chaumière aux Coquillage, avec sa femme, Fleur. Il avait aussi repris son travail à Gringotte , la banque sorcière tenue par les Gobelins, en tant que briseur de malédiction. Il est intelligent, il a été préfet en chef à Poudlard et a eu 12 ASPIC . Bill au contraire de Percy, était cool et populaire et n'avait pas peur de briser quelques règles en tant qu'élève pour s'amuser. Il a aussi une magie puissante qui lui permet d'exécuter des sorts dangereux et difficiles à maîtriser dans le cadre de son travail . 

Après Poudlard, il avait obtenu un apprentissage en Egypte pour apprendre son futur métier et il y était resté en revenant seulement de temps en temps pour visiter la famille pendant les vacances d'été ou Noël. Ron n'avait donc pas eu beaucoup d'interactions avec son frère aîné qui avait 10 ans de plus que lui. Quand il avait eu un an, Bill était déjà à sa première année à Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'après le retour de Voldemort qu'il avait demandé un transfert à Londres . 

Aux yeux de Ron, Bill incarnait le héros auquel il voulait s'identifier . Il est presque aussi grand que lui et bien bâti avec des muscles bien définis. Il a des yeux bleu foncé comme leur père , ceux de Ron sont plus clairs . Les autres ont tous hérité des yeux de leur mère . Il portait toujours ses cheveux mi-long d'un roux foncé en catogan attaché par un ruban . Un crochet de serpent pendait de l'une de ses oreilles. Il avait eu un beau visage harmonieux qui a été malheureusement défiguré par Fenrir Greyback un loup-garou lors de l'attaque de Poudlard en 6ème année de Ron. 

Fleur, une femme magnifique, un quart Vella française , une sorcière puissante qui avait participé au Tournois des 3 Sorciers, ne l'avait pas quitté , au contraire elle lui avait juré un amour sincere en l'épousant l'été précédent. Elle affirmait que ces cicatrices magnifiaient son visage car elles étaient l'expression de son courage. C'est pour toutes ces raisons que le mépris de Bill envers Ron depuis qu'il s'était présenté devant sa porte l'hiver dernier lui faisait mal.

Charle Septimus Weasley, dit Charlie deuxième dans la fratrie, plus court et large d'épaule, avec une musculature impressionnante dû à son travail en pleine aire dans la réserve de dragons était retourné en Roumanie pour y retrouver ses créatures magiques préférées .Il était celui qui avait le plus de taches de rousseur et on avait l'impression que sa peau était dorée . Ses cheveux tout aussi roux que toute sa famille mais avec des mèches éclaircies par le soleil étaient coupés très court. Des tatouages de dragons pouvaient être vus sur ses bras puissants quand il repliait ses manches, agrémentées de quelques brûlures, cadeaux des amours de sa vie. Pas aussi beau que Bill, il avait un visage avec une mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait du caractère. 

Malgré les supplications de sa mère, elle l'a laissé partir en lui faisant promettre de lui écrire chaque semaine et de venir le plus souvent les visiter. Pas aussi académique que Percy mais tout autant populaire que Bill, il avait un don avec les créatures magiques. Il avait aussi été capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor. Des sélectionneurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre l'avaient approché mais le futur dresseur avait refusé pour le bénéfice des créatures magiques les plus dangereuses du monde sorcier . 

Charlie avait toujours le sourire et était facile à vivre , ses yeux marrons chocolat exprimait sa gentillesse naturelle. Il était épris d'aventure et de grands espaces, une vie stable n'était pas faite pour lui. De même que pour Bill, Ron était trop jeune quand Charlie était allé à son tour à Poudlard. Il n'avait que de bons souvenirs avec lui, il y en a un en particulier qui était aussi merveilleux que douloureux. 

Il y avait une tradition non écrite dans la famille Weasley, le lendemain des 7ans de ses enfants , Arthur leur apprenait à voler pour la première fois. C'était une sorte de rituel. Le 2 mars, Ron était donc impatient et excité en se réveillant, il l'était encore plus que la veille, le jour de son anniversaire. C'était un lundi, et son père avait promis qu'il rentrerait plus tôt du travail en prévision de cet événement. L'après-midi était bien avancé mais son père n'était toujours pas là, Ron attendait dans la cuisine , les yeux rivés sur l' aiguille qui indiquait le nom de son père sur la fameuse horloge familiale Weasley. Elle était toujours sur "au travail". Voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher, il soupira et se leva pour monter dans sa chambre. 

Ce soir là, au dîner, Arthur agissait comme d'habitude et semblait avoir oublié son rendez-vous manqué avec son plus jeune fils. Les jours suivants , personne n'y fit référence et Ron non plus. Ce n'est que lorsque ses frères aînés Bill , Charlie et Percy qui était dans sa première année, rentrèrent pour les vacances de Pâques que le sujet fût abordé.

\- Comment s'est passé ta première leçon de vol, Ronny? Demanda Charlie à son petit frère. 

Ils étaient tous dans le salon pour passer une soirée tranquille . A ces mots , Ron qui était en pleine partie d'échec avec Percy, se figea et ses oreilles rougirent d'embarras. Il y eu un silence gêné. Son père se raclant la gorge , dit d'une voix un peu coupable.

\- Malheureusement je penses avoir oublié, j'ai eu tellement de travail que ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit. 

Regardant Ron, il s'adressa à lui avec un grand sourire.

\- Si tu veux , demain, c'est dimanche, on pourrait passer la matinée ensemble et je t'apprendrai à voler. Rien que toi et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Ron , était si heureux, qu'il ne put qu'acquiescer de la tête, car l'émotion l'empêchait de prononcer un seul mot.

Le lendemain, ses espoirs ont encore été piétinés. Un ami de son père l'avait appelé par cheminette après le petit-déjeuner , pour lui demander de l'aide avec un objet moldu, lui qui était si passionné par tout ce qui était moldu n'a pas pu résister et a accepté . Il vit Ron qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte du salon alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer par la cheminée et apercevant Charlie qui lisait un livre sur le sofa s'adressa à lui.

\- Charlie, toi qui est chercheur et capitaine de quidditch de Gryffondor, tu serais plus capable que moi d'apprendre à Ron à voler. Veux tu bien t'en occuper s'il te plaît ? N'attendant pas de réponse, il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança dans le feu en appelant sa destination et y entra.

Charlie remarquant la tristesse de son petit frère, déposa son livre et se leva pour se diriger vers Ron qui était toujours figé au même endroit , on aurait dit qu'il avait été stupéfié.  
Il prit Ron par la main et ils sortirent de la maison, Ron le suivit docilement jusqu'au hangar où étaient rangés les balais. Charlie se saisit de son nouveau balai, le brossdur 5, reçu en cadeau cet été quand il avait reçu le titre de capitaine . Toujours comme un automate, Charlie l'installa sur le balai avec lui et ils s'envolèrent ensemble dans le ciel. Dès qu'il furent dans les airs, Ron sembla se réveiller et à partir de là ce ne fût que du bonheur. Il passa la journée avec son frère qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et le laissa même voler seul au-dessus du Terrier. Il n'oubliera jamais se sentiment de liberté et l'exaltation qu'il avait ressenti dans le ciel. Il associera toujours ce sentiment à son frère Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy qui avait reçu une offre d'emploi, cette fois du Ministre Shacklebolt en tant qu'assistant, avait préféré retourner dans son petit appartement à Londre. Mais il venait tous les dimanches pour déjeuner au Terrier , c'était une exigence de leur mère, seul Charlie était exempté de venir aussi souvent à cause de l'éloignement géographique. Quand Percy était arrivé hier au déjeuner dominical, l'assistant du Ministre avait vraiment la classe, il portait des robes sorcière élégantes deux pièce, bleu marine agrémenté d'une bordure argentée. Fermée par de petits boutons également argentés. Ses bottes fines en cuir noir étaient parfaitement cirées. Ses cheveux ondulés ,comme ceux de sa mère , lissés par du gel étaient peignés en arrière. Son apparence reflétait son statut social au sein du ministère. Percy avait toujours été mince , il est presque aussi grand que Bill. Des lunettes en acier qui encadraient ses yeux marron foncé lui donnaient un air intellectuel et sérieux ce qu'il était vraiment.

\- Tien, tiens, ne serait-ce pas notre futur Ministre qui entre dans notre …….

George qui avait commencé à se moquer de lui, s'interrompit en plein milieu comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un continue à sa place. Le visage de George prit un teint livide mais se ressaisissant , il continua comme s'il n'avait pas fait de pause délibérée.

-…...notre humble demeure. 

Il y eu un silence assourdissant. Molly se raclant la gorge, proposa du thé pour faire passer ce moment qui rappelait leur douleur.

C'était étrange de voir George sans Fred , c'était comme une anomalie. George était devenu silencieux et sombre. La mort de son jumeau était comme perde son autre moitié , son âme sœur. La famille avait du mal à le regarder en face car c'était aussi le visage de celui qu'ils avaient perdu .

Les jumeaux avaient la même morphologie que Charlie à part sa musculature hors norme, des cheveux plus longs sur la nuque et moins de taches de rousseurs. Leurs yeux étaient d'une chaude couleur marron qui exprimaient leur joie de vivre et leur malice. En ce moment, les yeux de George étaient ternes, presque morts. On pouvait voir des cernes profondes qui témoignaient de ses nuits sans repos. 

Lorsqu'il avait été au Terrier, il avait refusé de dormir dans leur chambre qui était hantée par les souvenirs de Fred . Il dormait avec Charlie qui fut souvent réveillé par des cris d'angoisses dû à ses cauchemars. Le jumeau solitaire ne pouvait plus se rendormir après ça. Cela brisait le cœur de Ron de le voir ainsi. Il avait essayé de le consoler comme l'idiot qu'il était . Il avait reçu un regard si froid de George, qu'il n'avait plus jamais recommencer. 

George Fabian et Frederick Gideon n'avaient eu besoin que l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient fusionnels, quand le premier commençait une phrase , le deuxième pouvait la terminer sans aucuns soucis. Ils étaient drôles et amusants, aimés par tous . A Poudlard, ils étaient devenus des légendes lorsqu'ils avaient quitté leurs 7ème années , avec panache en rendant hystérique Dolores Ombrage, le pire professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Poudlard ait jamais connu. 

La relation de Ron avec les jumeaux avait toujours été conflictuelle . Les jumeaux âgés de deux ans de plus que Ron, l' ont toujours pris comme cible de leurs farces et sujet de leurs expériences. Ginny était intouchable de par son statut de bébé de la famille , mais surtout parce que c'était la fille, le trésor de Molly Weasley . Si ils avaient osé toucher un seul de ses cheveux, l'enfer ce serait déchaîné contre eux. Au début, Ron s'était battu contre la tyrannie des jumeaux, mais au plus il résistait au plus ils devenaient vicieux. Quand il avait essayé de rapporter leurs méfaits à leurs parent, ces derniers traitaient cela comme des plaisanteries sans malice entre frères. 

Les jumeaux l'ont toujours ridiculisé que ce soit en famille ou à l'école. Il était toujours sur ses gardes en leur présence. En devenant plus âgés, Ron avait compris qu'en évitant d'interagir le plus possible avec eux, il évitait ainsi d'être dans leur ligne de mire. C'était beaucoup plus efficace qu'une confrontation directe. 

Celas ne faisait qu'une semaine depuis que George était retourné vivre à Londres Sorcier, au Chemin de Travers , au dessus du magasin " Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux " , qu'ils avaient ouvert grâce au prix de 1000 galions du tournoi des 3 sorcier que leurs avait donné Harry en tant qu'associé. 

Lee Jordan, qui était le meilleur ami des jumeaux, était venu vivre et travailler avec George. S'il n'y avait pas eu Lee, Molly ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissée quitter le Terrier. La réouverture du magasin etait prévue pour la mi-août, le temps de réparer et réapprovisionner le magasin et qui correspondra au moment où les futurs élèves viendraient acheter leurs fournitures pour la rentrée scolaire.

Ron s'était endormi, ce sont des petits pincements dans ses mèches de cheveux qui le réveillèrent. Sa petite chouette, Coquecigrue, s'était installée sur sa tête et le picorait gentiment. Ron sourit et prit le petit piaf dans sa main et se leva. 

\- Désolé Coq , je n'ai pas de Miamhiboux pour toi, mais je t'ai récolté de délicieux petits verres de terre . Il ramassa sous son lit un bocal en verre , l'ouvrit et le déposa sur son bureau. Coq y plongea son petit bec avec délice. 

\- Aguamenti , un fin filet d'eau sortit de sa baguette pour remplir une petite tasse ébréchée. Coq battit des ailes et gazouilla pour montrer son approbation.

Un son se fit entendre, c'était les gargouillis de son estomac. Ron se rendit compte qu'il avait faim. Il consulta la montre bracelet posée sur sa table de chevet , cadeau de son père pour ses dix-sept ans . Il frissonna en se remémorant que ce fameux jour aurait pu être le dernier de sa courte vie , si ce n'était la promptitude d' Harry à lui faire ingérer un bezoar.  
Il était déjà près de midi .

La maison était silencieuse . Ron, inquiet, descendit dans la cuisine. Il y trouva une assiette avec un sort de stase, pour garder la nourriture chaude. Un message était écrit sur un morceau de parchemin. 

" Ron,

Maman , Harry et moi, nous sommes allés chez George . On y passera le reste de la journée.  
Harry , déjeunera avec nous, puis se rendra à son rendez-vous au ministère. On a pas voulu te réveiller car tu dormais profondément. Ton déjeuner est sur la table. 

À ce soir.  
Ginny."

"Bien sûr, comme si tu allais me proposer de vous rejoindre. "

Avec un finit de sa baguette sur l'assiette, il s'installa à table et commença à manger. Sa maman avait cuisiné un pot au feu à l'agneau. La viande était fondante et les légumes confits juste comme il faut. Il a toujours adoré la nourriture de sa mère. De l'avis de tous ceux qui ont eu la chance de partager un repas à la table de Molly Weasley, personne ne pouvait égaler sa cuisine.

Après avoir fini son repas et lavé la vaisselle. Il sortit de la maison, jusqu'a la limite des protection qui empêchaient de transplaner. Il fit un demi tour sur lui même et avec un léger pop , il disparut.


	7. Chapter 7

Il réapparut dans le jardin arrière d'une maison mitoyenne dans un joli quartier de Cardiff, près de la rivière Taf. Une jolie femme aux boucles blondes , dans la quarantaine ouvrit la porte de la véranda pour l'acceuillir avec un sourir chaleureux.

\- Ron, quelle agréable surprise , ce n’est pas ton jour de visite habituel. On t'attendais seulement pour mercredi. Faisant un geste vers l'intérieur . Entre , ne reste pas planté là. Et ajouta avec humour . Je vois que cette fois , tu n'as pas écrasé mon parterre de fleurs. 

Ron rougit au souvenir de sa précédente visite, il avait transplanné sur les œillets de Madame Brown, écrasant les jolies fleurs orangées de ses grands pieds.

\- Encore toutes mes excuses , Madame Brown. Il la suivit dans la maison. C'est vrai que j'avais prévu de venir que dans deux jours, comme d'habitude, mais comme Max m’a obligé à prendre au moins 3 jours de repos et que j'étais seul à la maison cet après midi , alors je me suis dit que rendre une petite visite à Lavande serait agréable. 

\- Pas d’excuse , tu sais bien que tes visites sont toujours appreciées et tu tombes bien, Felix vient de partir et tu sais qu'elle est toujours de mauvaise humeur après ses exercices de rééducation . Monte, elle sera contente de te voir. 

Avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'escalier, madame Brouwn le héla. 

\- Ron !

\- Oui, madame Brouwn.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de m'appeler Mary. La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles, madame Brouwn, je te jetterai un maléfice. Compris, dit elle faussement sévère. 

\- Oui, Mary. Répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. 

Ron trouva la porte de la chambre de Lavande ouverte, elle était assise dans l’un des deux fauteuils près de sa fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur la rivière . Le visage tourné vers l'extérieur, elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle portait une jolie robe rosée, presque blanche, à manche courte qui tombait gracieusement sur ses genoux. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Ron prit le temps de l'observer.

Elle avait toujours ses magnifiques boucles blondes qui descendaient jusqu'au creux du dos, tenues sur les côtés par de jolies pinces colorées . Ses yeux miels contemplaient un ciel bleu sans nuages. Deux cicatrices parallèles défiguraient ce qui avait été un magnifique visage sans défaut . Elles commençaient du haut de sa tempe gauche et traversaient son nez jusqu'au milieu de sa mâchoire droite. Elle les devait à Greyback , tout comme Bill. 

Elle n' était en vie que grâce à l'intervention de Ron qui avait repoussé le loup-garou avec un sort renversant . Grayback s' était écrasé violemment contre le mur extérieur du château. Avec le sort Incarcerem, il le lia pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais malheureusement trop tard pour Lavande.

Ron s'était précipité vers son ex petite amie , elle était inconsciente, son visage était en sang et il pouvait voir une blessure béante saigner abondamment dans le bas de son dos. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne prêtait attention, la bataille faisait rage . Ne perdant pas de temps, il la rassembla délicatement dans ses bras et courut vers le château , slalomant entre les combattants et les sorts, ne s'arrêtant que devant les doubles portes ouvertes de ce qui avait été le sanctuaire de madame Pomfresh. 

Maintenant, cela ressemblait plus au pandémonium, la longue pièce était bondée, les lits étaient tous occupés et des civières supplémentaires avaient été rajoutées pour pouvoir accueillir un trop grand nombre de blessés . Des médicomages, des guérisseurs et des infirmiers s'affairaient autour des blessés . Il pouvait reconnaître parmi les civils, qui aidaient, Sybille Trelawney et madame Pince . Deux sorciers, en tenue de médicomage rouge semblaient diriger et coordonner les soins. On entendait des cris d'agonie, des gémissements et des pleurs . Plus loin au fond de la salle , des draps blancs recouvraient ce qui ressemblaient à des corps, le coeur de Ron se serra à leur vue car certains était aussi petit que des premières années.

La grande cheminée était ouverte, Ron pouvait voir un infirmier qui lévitait une civière vers l'âtre, ce qui apparemment permettait le transfert des patients vers Saint Mangouste quand ils avaient reçu les premiers soins d'urgence. Ron était figé par l'horreur devant lui , Lavande toujours dans ses bras.

-......Monsieur Weasley, ... Weasley ..... RONALD !

Devant lui, madame Pomfresh essayait d'attirer son attention. 

Ron fut soulagé de la voir.

\- Madame Pomfresh, Lavande a été blessée par Greyback. S'il vous plaît aidez là. Supplia t-il.

\- Venez , déposez là ici, elle désigna l'un des rares lits encore vide.

Ron déposa délicatement Lavande sur les draps blancs. Il recula pour laisser place à l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Avec un sort de nettoyage médical, elle nettoya le sang du visage de la blessée et de ses vêtements en sang.  
L'infirmière haleta.

\- Par Merlin et tous les fondateurs, pauvre fille . Elle se ressaisit et appela l'un des médicomagies en robe rouge. 

-Guérisseur Curaludo, on a un cas grave ici .  
Le guérisseur s'approcha et examina le visage et le dos de Lavande. Il fit un mouvement complexe au-dessus de la jeune fille avec sa baguette et Ron ne put rien voir de plus car un infirmier s'était placé devant lui. 

\- Jeune homme , si vous n'êtes pas blessé, veuillez sortir. Lui ordonna-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie.

Il ne revit Lavande qu'un mois plus tard à Saint Mangouste.

...........................

Alors que ses frères avaient repris leur vie et qu'Hermione était partie, la veille, Ron s'était retrouvé désœuvré et inutile.  
Harry passait presque tout son temps avec Ginny .

Il tournait en rond dans sa chambre . Il avait essayé de lire, malgré ses difficultés, il avait emprunté les manuels de septième année de Percy pour se préparer pour le programme Auror. Sans succès car la lecture était toujours une torture pour lui, les lettres étaient flou et dansaient devant ses yeux. Il devait se concentrer très fort pour pouvoir déchiffrer les mots ce qui entraînait des maux de tête inconfortables et douloureux. Il y avait renoncé. 

S'ennuyant un après-midi , il écoutait le sans-fil quand le directeur de Saint Mangouste fit un appel pour des bénévoles car les services étaient saturés. 

Ron , dès le lendemain, se présenta à l'accueil de l'hôpital sorcier. 

-Bonjour, j'ai entendu dire que l'hôpital cherchait des bénévoles. 

La femme âgée dernière le bureau d'acceuil , releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment. 

\- Bonjour mon garçon. C'est exact. C'est vraiment aimable de votre part de proposer votre aide.

Elle lui tendit un parchemin et une plume. 

\- Tenez vous devez remplir ce formulaire pour l'inscription. 

Ron les prit et elle lui désigna ensuite un comptoir sur le côté.

\- Merci, Madame. 

Il remplit le document qui demandait simplement ses coordonnées, ses disponibilités , ses compétences, ainsi que le nombre de HIBOU et d’ASPIC obtenus. Dès qu'il avait signé, le parchemin avait disparu avec un plop. 

Surpris, il regarde l'hôtesse d'accueil. Cette dernière souriait.

-Félicitation, vous avez été accepté. Vous pouvez monter au deuxième étage, le responsable des bénévoles vous y attendra.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un large couloir blanc aseptisé. Il y avait beaucoup d'aller et venues, le personnel semblait affairé. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, châtain et de taille moyenne se tnait devant lui.

Ron sortit de l'ascenseur et serra la main que l'homme lui avait tendu en signe de bienvenue. 

\- Bonjour, vous êtes la nouvelle recrue , je présume . Je me présente votre responsable, Maximus Dubois , mais appellez moi Max, comme tout le monde. 

\- Bonjour Max, heureux de faire votre connaissance. Moi, c'est Ronald Weasley et tout le monde m'appelle Ron. Dit-il de manière sympathique.

\- Weasley, bien sûr, avec cette couleur de cheveux vous ne pouviez être que l'un d'entre eux. 

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le couloir. 

Ron grimace, il détestait qu'on faisait référence à lui comme " l'un " des Weasley.

\- Et vous, de la famille d'Olivier Dubois , je suppose ? 

Max rit bruyamment et dit joyeusement .

-Oh, êtes vous un fan de Puddlemere United ? Olivier est mon neveu , gardien vedette de la meilleure équipe d'Angleterre. 

\- Fan, non, mais je connais Olivier, c'est l'ami de mon frère Percy et il a été gardien et capitaine de notre équipe Gryffondor. Prenant une pause. Il demanda plus sérieusement. 

\- Au fait, comment va t-il , je sais qu'il a été blessée à la bataille de Poudlard, mais je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis.

Max l'introduisit dans un petit bureau et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en s'installant lui-même derrière le bureau. 

\- Il va bien, merci. La malédiction qui l'avait frappé l'a plongée dans le comas pendant près d'une semaine mais heureusement grâce à nos formidables guérisseurs, il a pu se réveiller. Olivier a repris le Quidditch et a signer avec l'équipe d'Angleterre . Toute la famille est si fière de lui. 

Ron était heureux pour son ancien capitaine .

\- Je suis content qu' il ai pu s'en sortir et s'il vous plaît donnerez lui mes félicitations pour son engagement. 

Max acquiesça. Laissant la discussion personnelle, il prit un ton professionnel. 

-Tout d'abord merci d'être ici , c'est d'autant plus important que malheureusement on a pas eu beaucoup de retour pour notre appel de volontariat. Il fit une pause et prit le parchemin que Ron avait rempli.

-Je vois que compte tenu des résultats de vos HIBOU que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de qualification pour aider dans le domaine des soins.

A ces mots , Ron rougit d'embarras. Voyant son malaise, Max le rassura .

-Ne vous en faites pas , on va vous trouvez une utilité, , ce n' est pas le travail qui manque ici .


	8. Chapter 8

Et c'est ainsi, qu il se retrouva à se rendre, tous les jours de la semaine sauf les dimanches, à Saint Mangouste pour être une sorte d' homme à tout faire dans le service de rééducation pour aider les patients à retrouver l'usage ou l'amélioration des parties de leurs corps endommagés.

Il changeait les draps , nettoyait les chambres , apportait le repas des patients. Il aidait aussi à accompagner les malades à leurs séances de rééducation. Quand il avait du temps libre, il tenait compagnie aux personnes solitaires , malheureusement, il y en avait beaucoup. Il a pu voir directement les conséquences de la guerre. Il y avait des sorciers paralysés, estropiés des jambes ou des bras. Certains d’entre eux n’étaient encore que des enfants.  
Ils étaient là pour apprendre à vivre avec des prothèses magiques ou les plus chanceux pour une rééducation avec l'espoir de pouvoir réutiliser leurs membres endommagés. Lavande faisait partie de ses "chanceux".  
Elle avait besoin d'une rééducation pour marcher car sa colonne vertébrale avait subi des dégâts importants l'empêchant de bouger ses membres inférieurs. Mais grâce à une rééducation appropriée de renforcement et des potions qui restauraient les nerfs, les medicomages avaient assuré qu'elle pourrait remarcher. 

Quand il entra pour la première fois dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de la voir. On lui avait seulement demandé d’amener la patiente de la chambre 329 à la salle de rééducation. A son entrée, Lavande laissa échapper un halètement et baissa la tête pour que ses cheveux bouclés tombent devant son visage . Le couple debout près de son lit se retourna pour le regarder. 

Ron avait eu le temps de voir les cicatrices , il avait pâli mais essaya de se ressaisir et dit d’une voix enthousiaste.

-Bonjour Lavande ! Ne recevant pas de réponse, il s'adressa au couple.

-Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Ron Weasley, un camarade de Poudlard de votre fille, je suppose que vous êtes monsieur et madame Brown. 

A ces mots, la femme fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron avec ressentiment.

\- Et vous, vous êtes celui qui a brisé le cœur de ma fille. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Maman ! s'exclama Lavande en relevant la tête. 

\- Je…...heu...ce n'est…..je suis désolé. Balbutia Ron tout en rougissant d'embarras et baissa les yeux de honte. 

\- Mary, arrête. Tu embarrasse Lavande et ce garçon.

Le père de Lavande avait posé sa main sur le bras de sa femme et fit un sourire rassurant à Ron.

\- Désolé pour ma femme, monsieur Weasley. Je vois d'après votre tenue que vous travaillez ici.

Ron portait le même uniforme que les infirmiers, un pantalon et une blouse en coton , la sienne était jaune , ce qui jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux alors que celle des infirmiers était bleu. 

Ron, essaya de prendre un ton professionnel.

\- Effectivement , je travaille ici en tant que bénévole. Et on m'a demandé d'amener la patiente de la chambre 329 au service de rééducation pour sa première séance.

Une chaise roulante se trouvait dans le coin de la pièce. Il alla la chercher et la fit rouler jusqu'au lit .

Les parents s'écartèrent et il s'approcha de son ancienne camarade et lui dit doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. 

\- Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et te mettre dans la chaise, tu veux bien ? Elle le regarda avec des yeux brun anxieux et acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête. 

Il l'a pris délicatement et sans effort . Elle avait perdu énormément de poids, il la sentait si fragile dans ses bras. L'ayant installé dans la chaise avec une couverture sur ses jambes, car elle ne portait qu'une blouse d'Hôpital arrivant au genoux. Il lui mis ses pantoufles, se releva et se positionna derrière le fauteuil pour le diriger vers la sortie.

\- Monsieur et Madame Brown, vous pouvez nous accompagner si vous vous voulez .

\- Sûrement, affirma madame Brown, je ne vais pas vous laisser seul avec ma fille .

Et ils suivirent Ron et Lavande hors de la chambre.

Il y eut plusieurs autres rencontres avec les parents de Lavande.

L'interaction de Ron et madame Brown était un peu tendue et gênée , au contraire de Monsieur Brown , un moldu, qui avait une attitude chaleureuse envers le jeune bénévole. . 

Lavande ne parlait pas beaucoup et honteuse essayait toujours de cacher ses cicatrices. Un jour , alors qu'il lui apportait son dîner. Il la trouva couché dans son lit , le visage caché dans l'oreiller , sanglotant doucement. 

Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table à côté du lit . Il hésita un moment, et il mit sa main sur son épaule. Il l'a sentit se crisper et essayer d'arrêter de pleurer. Il la retourna doucement, puis dégagea ses boucles de son visage et plongea son regard dans ses yeux bruns brillants de larmes qu'elle essayait de contenir. Sans un mot, il la souleva en position assise et l'engloba dans ses long bras. La serrant contre lui, son visage caché dans sa poitrine. Ne se retenant plus, elle passa à son tour ses bras autour de son torse et pleura longtemps , laissant transparaître son chagrin et son désespoir. 

Au bout d'un moment, elle se calma, mais resta accroché à Ron toujours le visage enfoui dans sa blouse . 

Ron parla doucement, d'une voix calme et rassurante. 

\- Lavande, je comprends ce que tu ressens , je t'assure, moi-même mon corps est recouvert de cicatrice même si je peux les cacher avec des vêtements, elles seront toujours là pour me rappeler soit ma stupidité ou mes rares moment de courage. Elles font partie de moi, de ce que j'ai vécu. 

Il la repoussa gentiment et s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Il lui souleva le menton et souleva un doigt et traça tendrement ces lignes encore rosées qui guérissaient lentement. 

-Tu vois , pour moi elle représente ton courage, le courage d'être resté ce jour terrible pour combattre pour ce qui est juste. Tu ne dois jamais en avoir honte. Je te l'interdit ! Comme pour Bill , mon frère, qui a aussi été marqué par ce monstre, tu trouvera quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es. Tu es une fille formidable et gentille. Tu as été mon premier baiser et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant. Je sais que tu as cru m'aimer sincèrement. 

Elle essaya de parler mais il mit son index sur sa bouche.

\- Non, laisse moi continuer, s'il te plaît .

N'attendant pas sa réponse il continua .

\- Pendant le temps où a été ensemble, j'ai apprécié de me sentir voulu. Mais je tiens à m'excusez pour le mal que je t'ai fait pour t'avoir utilisé pour rendre une autre jalouse. Ce n 'était pas juste pour toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir aimé comme tu l’aurais voulu , mais je serai toujours ton ami et je t’aime en tant qu'amie . Tu es magnifique, ces cicatrices te rendent encore plus belle que tu ne l'étais avant. Alors s'il te plaît ne te cache plus, au moins de moi. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et lui sourit pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait revu. Sans la prévenir, il fit une vague complexe de la main, devant son visage et un léger miroitemment apparut pour disparaître aussi vite. Surprise, Lavande cligna des yeux.

Ron , métamorphosa un peigne qui était posé sur la table de chevet en un petit miroir à main à l’aide de sa baguette et le mis devant son visage. Elle haleta d'incrédulité , ses cicatrices n'étaient plus visibles, son visage qui se reflétait dans le miroir était sans défaut. Elle toucha son visage et ne trouva qu’une peau lisse.

-Co......comment ? c’ était le seul mot qu’elle put dire car sa gorge se contractait d'émotion.

\- Et bien, c’est le sort de glamour que j’ai modifié après beaucoup de travail et il est difficile de le faire sans baguette est silencieusement car cela prend beaucoup de magie au lanceur de sort mais je peux te l’apprendre avec le mouvement de baguette et l’incantation. Tu pourras l’utiliser chaque fois que tu le voudras, mais avec moi, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Il faut que tu saches que le sortilège n’a qu’une durée limitée de 12 heures et que malheureusement le charme se dissout sous l’eau.

Pendant que Ron parlait, Lavande le regardait avec émerveillement puis se jeta dans ses bras.

-Ron, merci, merci ..... ! Elle se remit à pleurer , cette fois de larme de gratitude et il l’a serra tendrement contre lui.

Les deux enlacés ne virent pas le couple qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte .  
Mary regarda son mari, et il refermèrent doucement la porte. 

C'est ainsi que madame Brown se réchauffa à Ron. 

Un jour , en route vers la salle de rééducation, ils virent madame Pomfresh arrivée en sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta pour les saluer.

-Bonjour, Lavande, Ron, monsieur et madame Brown. 

Mary la salua avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh, je suis si contente de vous revoir, on m'a dit que c'était vous qui avait donné les premiers soins à ma fille, ce qui a permis qu'elle puisse remarcher un jour, malgré la gravité de ses blessures.

L'infirmière de Poudlard, rosit légèrement des joues.

\- Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez remercier mais ce grand roux à côté de vous. Indiqua-t-elle d'un signe de la main.

Ron était devenu tout rouge.

-Ron , c' est vrai ? Demanda Lavande. 

\- He bien, ..... je n'ai pas fait grand chose, je me suis contenté de t'amener à l'infirmerie. C'est tout , dit-il en mettant sa main derrière son cou pour cacher son embarras devant les quatres regards qui le scrutaient.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers les parents de Lavande.

-C'est vrai ce qu'il dit mais il oublie d'ajouter que c'est lui qui a neutralisé Greyback et qui a sauvé votre fille et qu’ en l’amenant si rapidement à l’infirmerie on a pu la soigner plus efficacement et empêcher des conséquences plus graves.

En entendant cela, Mary se jeta sur Ron et le prit dans ses bras férocement, sa tête lui arrivait à l'épaule. Embarrassé, encore plus rouge qu'il n'était déjà, Ron les bras écartés appela à l'aide du regard. 

Les autres se contentèrent de ricaner devant son inconfort .

Depuis ce jour , madame Brown est une inconditionnelle de Ron. Cela faisait bizarre au roux d'être apprécié même s' il savait que c'était de la reconnaissance plus qu'autre chose.


	9. Chapter 9

A la sortie de Lavande, de Saint Mangouste , 2 semaines plus tard , elle arrivait à se tenir debout et à marcher lentement à l'aide de béquilles. Les médicomages ont accepté de la laisser rentrer chez elle , à la condition de poursuivre ses exercices de rééducation à la maison. Felix, son rééducateur attitré, viendrait deux fois par semaine pour continuer les exercices de renforcement. 

Les Brown invitèrent Ron à venir les visiter, c'est ainsi qu'il devint un habitué de la charmante maison longeant la rivière Taf. Il était libre les mercredi et samedi après-midi contre son gré, Max l’avait menacé que c'était à prendre ou à laisser. 

Ron se racla la gorge , pour faire savoir sa présence. Lavande se retourna et à la vue de son ami , elle fit un si grand sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de tendresse , que le souffle de Ron se bloqua . Ce sourire et ce regard n'étaient que pour lui. Son cœur qui s'était glacé ce matin, se réchauffa un petit peu . 

\- Ron, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, Felix m'a torturé aujourd'hui. Dit-elle avec une moue adorable. 

Ron sourit devant ses enfantillages, il était heureux qu'elle revienne à son moi d'avant. 

\- Un câlin me réconfortera, dit-elle en ouvrant grand les bras.

Ron , heureux de se conformer, l’a pris dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Elle était devenue pour lui une amie cher à son cœur . Il s'installa dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. 

-Bonjour Lav , Felix a été si méchant avec toi ?Je suis sûr qu'il avait des raisons pour ça. 

\- Oui, maman lui a dit que j'ai fait ma promenade ce matin sans mes béquilles. Ils ne comprennent pas que je n'en ai plus besoin.

\- Lavande, ce sont eux les spécialistes, tu sais très bien qu'il faut encore renforcer tes nerfs avec des potions et exercices. Si tu brûles les étapes et que tu tombes et que tu te blesses, les dégâts pourraient être graves. Il se pencha et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Et d'une voix presque suppliante rajouta. 

-Promet moi, que tu ne recommencera plus.

Elle le regarda dans ses yeux bleus qui brillaient de chaleur.

\- Je te le promets, dit-elle solennellement. 

Ron lui fit un grand sourire et souleva ses mains et embrassa les jointures en remerciement de sa promesse.

Il se cala au fond du fauteuil et resta silencieux . Remarquant son changement d'humeur, Lavande prit la parole.

\- Ron, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tu sais très bien que j'adore tes visites, mais ça ne te ressemble pas de venir à l'improviste . Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Ron ferma les yeux un moment, les rouvrit pour plonger son regard dans ceux compréhensifs de son amie.

\- Hermione m'a envoyé une lettre de rupture, si on peut l'appeler ainsi car enfin de compte on a jamais été ensemble comme elle me l'a si bien fait remarquer dans sa longue lettre énumérant tous mes défauts. Un rire de dérision lui échappa. 

A ces mots , le visage de Lavande rougit de colère .

\- La salope, elle qui t'as attaqué avec ces maudits oiseaux, elle ose te traiter ainsi et elle n'a même pas le courage de te le dire en face . Non madame est trop bonne pour les simples mortels que nous sommes. Elle s'était levée et faisait des aller retour de son lit à la fenêtre. 

Ron, l'attrape par les bras et la guida doucement vers son fauteuil.

-Assieds toi s'il te plaît, tu risques de te blesser. Merci pour ton indignation, Lav. Mais reconnaît qu'elle est trop bien pour moi.

\- Ne redis plus jamais ça, Ronald Weasley, ne te rabaisse pas , tu vaut un million de fois plus que cette musaraigne. Il n'y a pas d'ami plus gentil et plus fidèle que toi. Tu es courageux et intelligent. Ce qui ne gâche rien, tu es grand et beau. Tu sais que tu es notre héros à maman et à moi. 

Ron rougit aux compliments de Lavande et était reconnaissant pour eux, mais ne pouvait pas la croire , il n'était rien de ce qu'elle décrivait.  
Lavande voyant que Ron était incrédule allait parler quand Mary entra dans la chambre avec un plateau sur lequel était posé deux tasses de thé et des assiettes de délicieux biscuits. Elle déposa le tout sur la petite table basse entre les fauteuils. Ron avait repris sa place en face de Lavande .

Merci, madame Brown, devant son froncement de sourcil, Ron se corrigea, Mary. Ces biscuits sentent délicieusement bon. 

\- Ils viennent de sortir tout chaud du four, c’est ma première fournée. Servez vous . Si vous avez besoin de moi , je suis dans la cuisine .

Quand Mary fut sortie, Ron sourit à Lavande et dit.

\- Allez laissons les pensées négatives et dis moi ce que tu as encore fait pour ennuyer Felix .

Comprenant que Ron ne voulait plus discuter d’Hermione, elle commença à le divertir en lui racontant qu’elle avait coloré les cheveux du rééducateur en rose à son insu et qu’il était retourné à l'hôpital sans se douter de rien .

Ron éclata de rire.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi avec Lavande à parler et à plaisanter.

Il était de retour au Terrier vers 18h mais la maison était toujours vide.

Pour passer le temps, Ron s'était installé dans le salon avec son jeu d'échecs. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était doué. Comme personne n'arrivait plus à le battre, plus personne ne se risquait à jouer contre lui. Alors, il ne pouvait qu'être son propre adversaire. Il pouvait jouer ainsi des heures contre lui-même.

Il était devant une impasse pour son mouvement final quand la cheminée prit vie d'une lumière verte et que sa mère et Ginny entrèrent gracieusement dans le salon du Terrier. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry trébucha et s'étalait presque de tout son long avec les sacs noir en toile qu'il tenait, sur lesquels on pouvait reconnaître la typographie élégante de l'enseigne de Madame Guipure. Heureusement , il se rattrapa et marmonna en jurant dans sa barbe.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, Je déteste ce moyen de transport .

Ginny rit de lui, tout en aspirant la suie de ses propres vêtements et ceux de son petit ami. Harry, la remercia d'un bisous chaste sur la bouche . Se souvenant que Molly était là, il rougit d'un air gêné. Ginny éclata de rire et Molly semblait amusée. 

-Salut, tout le monde, …..j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et que George et Lee vont bien.

Les trois regardèrent dans sa direction, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, assis à la petite table ronde près de la fenêtre. Tout de suite, l'ambiance avait changé et Molly parla en premier.

\- Bonsoir, Ronald. Oui, merci.

\- Salut , Ron. George et Lee t'envoient leurs salutations, dit à son tour son meilleur ami.

\- Salut , j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé , demanda sa sœur.

\- Non, ça va, quand je joue aux échecs je ne vois pas le temps passer , répond-il calmement.

Molly en désignant les sacs qui étaient encore dans les mains d'Harry s’adressa à sa fille.  
.  
-Ginny, débarrasse ce cher garçon des sacs et montons ranger tes nouveaux vêtements. 

Ginny tendit la main vers Harry, qui lui remit les paquets. Elle suivit sa maman, en jetant à Harry un regard d'encouragement.

Quand , la mère et la fille quittèrent le salon, Harry s'avança et prit place sur la chaise en face de Ron.

\- Alors mec , qui gagne ? plaisanta t-il.

-Et bien, je suis dans une impasse comme tu peux le voir. Je me retrouve avec le roi et pion Blancs contre le roi Noir seul. Ce qui a pour conclusion, la plupart du temps, une partie nulle . Normalement ce résultat serait considéré comme le match parfait quand les deux joueurs sont de haut niveaux. Mais tu vois c'est au tour des Blancs de jouer et je vois que la victoire est possible pour eux . Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux, un match nul ou donner la victoire délibérément à mon adversaire momentané qui se trouve être aussi moi-même. 

\- Choix manichéen que vous avez là, mon cher monsieur.

A ces mots Ron fit des gestes amples avec ses deux bras de la poitrine d'Harry vers le plafond du salon en psalmodiant d'une voix mystique.

\- Hermione , Hermione Granger, sortez de ce corps. 

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant puis brusquement éclatèrent de rire.

Après que tous les deux se soient calmés, Ron regarda son ami sérieusement et demanda.

\- Quel serait ton choix Harry?

Harry réfléchit un moment.

\- Et bien, je pense que je choisirai , la solution de paix, un match nul.

Ron regarda le plateau d'échecs puis prit sa décision. Il fit le dernier mouvement, et donna la victoire aux pièces Blanches.

Il leva les yeux et déclara.

\- Le match nul ne me convient pas, car tu vois Harry , ça voudrait dire que tout le combat et les sacrifices n'auraient servi à rien et ça pour moi , c'est inadmissible.

Harry prit un moment pour observer son tout premier ami.

\- Je comprends ta position , déclara t-il simplement.

Ils sont restés silencieux un moment perdu dans leurs pensées quand Ron prit une inspiration et fit un sourire rassurant à Harry. 

-Allez , dis moi ce que te voulait notre cher ami, monsieur le Ministre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la partie d'échec, je m'excuse si ça n'a pas de sens, je n'y connait absolument rien , j'ai essayé de m'informer sur le net. Voilà. Merci pour votre compréhension. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, même pour critiquer. Je ne les prendrai pas mal, il faut seulement qu'elle soit constructives. Ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Allez , dis moi ce que te voulait notre cher ami, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Et bien , comme tu le sais , j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin. Elle ne venait pas de Kingsley,.....Harry baissa les yeux un instant puis releva la tête et regarda bien en face son ami et presque frère , ….. c'était en faite un rendez vous avec le Chef du bureau des Aurors, Gawain Robards. 

Ron l'écoutait calmement et lui fit simplement un signe de continuer.

\- C'était pour signer le contrat magique pour intégrer la base d'entraînement en septembre en tant qu' Auror Aspirant. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'avais pas eu la même convocation. Il m'a simplement répondu que ça ne te concernait pas. Devant mon insistance, il m'a dit que le Ministère en avait fini avec le népotisme. Et que si tu voulais toujours devenir un Auror qu'il fallait que tu retourne à Poudlard pour passer tes ASPICS avec des notes adéquates et ensuite passer l'examen d'entré l'année prochaine et que c'est seulement à ces conditions qu'on t' accepterait dans le programme. J'ai fait remarquer bêtement que moi , on m'enrôlait sans toutes ces conditions.

A ces mots Ron renifla.

Harry regarda son ami et continua. 

\- Robards a eu la même réaction. Il m'a dit que c'etait parce que j'avais le long titre du-garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois-et-qui-a-débarrassé-la-Grande Bretagne magique-du-plus-grand Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-qu'elle-ait-jamais-connue. Et il l'a dit sans reprendre son souffle. 

Ron ricana.

A quoi tu t'attendais, mon pote. C'est la rançon de la gloire d'avoir un titre si pompeux.

Plus sérieusement, il demanda .

\- Rassure moi, Harry, tu as bien signé le contrat ?

-Oui,..... répondit Harry, d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Ron se leva et claqua sa main sur le dos de son meilleur ami.

-Félicitation , mon pote. Je suis si heureux pour toi.

\- Tu,.....tu n'es pas en colère. 

-Non,bien sûr que non ? cria-t-il presque, indigné que son ami puisse penser qu’il lui en voudrait de réaliser son rêve. Il continua plus calmement.

\- Pourquoi, serais- je en colère que toi, mon meilleur ami, qui après une enfance de merde auprès de sa famille moldu dans un placard et une adolescence où chaque année un psychopathe a essayé de le tuer et qui est celui qui enfin nous a débarrassé de voldy-sans-nez ne reçoive pas un peu de reconnaissance et de bonheur en réalisant l'un de ses rêves, devenir un Auror comme son père et son parrain ? 

Il mit une main rassurante sur son épaule et ajouta d'une voix remplie de fierté pour son amie. 

\- Je sais que tu deviendras le plus grand Auror que le ministère aura connu, et avec un peu d'humour , rajouta , peut-être pas aussi légendaire que Fol Œil, car pour ça tu devrais te séparer de quelques membres et ça je ne pense pas que Ginny apprécierait.

Les deux amis rirent ensemble. Puis Harry se leva à son tour et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras quelques instants .

-Merci, Ron.

Jeudi 02 juillet 1998

Les jours suivants, Ron reçut quelques regards apittoyés . Un soir au dîner où Percy, George et Lee s'étaient joints à eux , Arthur aborda le sujet de l'avenir de son plus jeune fils.

\- Dis moi, Ron, que comptes tu faire pour ton avenir , maintenant que l'option que tu avais d'intégrer le programme d'entraînement des Aurors n'est plus d'actualité, j'espère que tu envisages de retourner à Poudlard en septembre ?

A cette question, le silence se fit autour de la table . Ron avala lentement la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre et déposa ses couverts sur la table et regarda son père. 

\- Non, je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, papa. Et sans rien ajouter de plus , il saisit son verre de jus de citrouille et pris une gorgée, pour se donner contenance 

Arthur fronça les sourcils de contrariété.

\- Et comment comptes tu faire pour trouver du travail, qui t'engagerait sans aucunes qualifications ? Ron, sois raisonnable, le mieux, c'est de retourner à l'école et de finir ton éducation. En plus , je suis sûr qu'Hermione pourrait t'aider à étudier comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Au nom d'Hermione, les épaules de Ron se crispèrent et sa main serra plus fort son verre. Ginny le regarda étrangement et allait parler quand la main d'Harry se posa sur la sienne pour l'en empêcher.

Ron répondit avec dérision. 

\- Je ne sais pas qui m'engagerai mais je pourrai peut-être devenir champion d'échecs ou encore gardien des Canons de Shudley. Comme dit leur devise " Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir".

Le visage de son père s'assombrit de colère à ces mots et ne sembla pas du tout amusé.

\- Ronald, ton avenir n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, il est temps que tu grandisses et que tu prennes ta vie en main.Tu dois apprendre à devenir plus responsable. Prends exemple sur tes frères. 

Ron baissa le regard vers la table , sans répondre. Bien sûr, on devait toujours le comparer à ses formidables frères.

Devant le manque de réaction de Ron, Arthur , prit un air déçu, soupira et dit plus calmement .  
\- Ecoute , Ron, si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour ton bien. J'espère simplement que tu prendra le temps d'y réfléchir et que tu arriveras à la bonne décision.

Avec un sursaut de fierté, il regarda son père et Ron dit sérieusement. 

\- Et bien, peut-être que je pourrais postuler à Saint Mangouste , on nous a dit que les bénévoles pourraient être engagés au bout de trois mois s' ils étaient satisfaits de notre travail et qu'on le désirait . Et Max, Monsieur Dubois, dit que je fais du bon travail. 

Molly renifla.

\- Ce n' est pas ton travail d'elfes de maison qui te permettra de subvenir à tes besoins.

A ces mots Ron serra sa main sur son verre de colère mais ne dit rien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il essayait de ne pas réagir à ses remarques, aussi blessantes soient elles .

Ginny intervint malicieusement. 

\- J'ai entendu dire que Neville a aussi proposé ses services de bénévolat. Il a été affecté au services de préparation des potions , ce qui est hilarant vu le désastre qu'il était dans la classe du professeur Rogue. Mais Luna, me dit qu'il s'en sortait très bien. Vous saviez qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils forment un couple si adorable.

\- Sa grand-mère est si fière de lui, il a évolué en un jeune homme si séduisant et sûr de lui . Augusta m'a dit , l'autre jour, qu'il lui rappellait beaucoup ses parents, Franck par son courage et Alice par sa gentillesse. Dit Molly d’un ton triste en évoquant les parents de Neville.

Lee se joignit à la conversation.

\- Depuis qu'il a coupé la tête de Nagini avec l'épée de Gryffondor et qu'il était le chef de l'AD, cette terrible année, il est devenu un héros . Les sorcières raffolent de lui , depuis que Rita Skeeter a écrit un article élogieux sur son courage. 

\- Je pense que c'est tout l'intérêt de la Gazette du sorcier, le Prophète, de ne pas dénigrer Lord Londubat , qui va siéger désormais à la prochaine cession du Magenmagot à la place de sa grand-mère. Il a endossé son rôle de chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Londubat. Sans compter sa grande fortune. Confirma Percy.

\- Oh, Luna est si chanceuse, qui aurait dit qu'une fille si bizarre pouvait trouver un si beau parti. 

\- Maman, s'indigna Ginny, c'est mon amie. Luna est formidable, c'est vrai un peu excentrique mais elle est intelligente , courageuse et drôle et depuis que son père est mort , Neville est un soutien constant pour elle. 

L’ambiance devenait un peu déprimante en évoquant le décès de Xenophilius Lovegood et pour l’alléger Harry parla avec un entrain forcé.

\- C'est vrai, drôle, elle l'était , je me souviendrai toujours de son commentaire du match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. C'était hilarant , dit Harry. 

Alors que la conversation continuait, Ron n'écoutait plus, un sentiment de naufrage l'avait envahi et il s'excusa pour quitter la table.


	11. Chapter 11

Plus tard, alors que toute la maison était calme, Ron avait du mal à s'endormir. Il était trois heures du matin et Harry, n'était pas dans son lit. Il se faufilait dans la chambre de Ginny depuis qu'Hermione avait quitté le Terrier. Ron sourit , amusé, il faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer quand le garçon qui a vécu essayait de retourner discrètement dans son lit , un peu avant l'aube . Il espérait pour le bien de son ami, qu'ils ne se feront pas prendre par Molly Weasley, car alors Harry deviendrait le garçon qui n'avait plus de burnes. 

Son sourire disparut en repensant au dîner. Retourner à Poudlard, avec Hermione, Ginny et les autres comme Luna et Neville , était hors de question pour lui. Les études, comme le lui avait rappelé si cruellement Hermione, n'étaient pas pour quelqu'un comme lui, un demeuré qui n'arrivait jamais à lire un livre et si il le faisait c'etait toujours avec difficulté. Même Neville , comme la discussion à table le confirmait , lui qui avait été insulté d'être un squib et presque méprisé par tous , avait évolué et y retournerait en tant qu'apprenti de madame Pomona Chourave, professeur de Botanique.

Son père avait raison, c'était grâce à l'aide d'Hermione s'il avait pu obtenir de justesse 7 BUSE avec la mention Acceptable. Seul , il n'aurait jamais pu y arriver. Retourner là bas , alors que tout le monde saurait qu'il avait été rejeté non seulement par Hermione mais aussi par le bureau des Aurors était hors de question . Il ne pourrait pas supporter cette humiliation. Il préférerait travailler comme l'avait si bien dit sa mère comme un elfes de maison que subir leur pitié. 

Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'on l'engage comme salarié à Saint Mangouste, son travail pouvait être fait par des elfes de maison et il avait entendu que depuis que plusieurs elfes s'étaient retrouvés sans famille suite aux condamnations des partisans de Voldemort que le ministère les affecterait à l'hôpital. Pourquoi payer un sorcier quand ils avaient des créatures prêtes à faire le travail à moindre coût et plus efficacement .

Il pensa à George qui était resté silencieux pendant le dîner et tout d'un coup il se redressa dans son lit. Il pourrait demander à George de l'engager ! Ça lui permettrait d'aider son frère et en même temps de gagner un petit salaire, mais surtout ça lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il voudrait faire de sa vie.

Content, de cette idée, il se recoucha et s'endormit plus sereinement.

Vendredi 03 juillet 1998 

Ron se tenait devant la devanture fermée du magasin de son frère. Il avait quitté l'hôpital plus tôt pour pouvoir rendre visite à George. Il tira sur le carillon et un sifflement de train se fit entendre. Au bout d'un petit moment la porte s'ouvrit et Lee Jordan apparut.

En voyant Ron, Lee ouvrit la porte plus largement et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme aux dreadlocks fit un grand sourire et on pouvait voir sa dentition parfaite qui contrastait sur son beau visage sombre qui avait une trace de peinture violette sur le front. Lee s'adressa de manière désinvolte à son visiteur.

\- Hé, salut mec . Content de te voir . Tu viens voir George? 

\- Salut , Lee . Oui, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas mais j'aurais besoin de parler à mon frère. 

\- Non, pas de soucis, il est dans l'atelier , en train d'expérimenter je ne sais quoi. Désignant une porte derrière le comptoir, il ajouta.

\- Vas-y, je suis sûr qu'une petite pause lui ferait du bien.

En se dirigeant vers l'atelier , ses yeux bleus firent le tour de la boutique et il put voir que les rayons étaient vides, mais que tout était propre et réparé. George et Lee avaient fait du bon travail en tenant compte que des mangemorts avaient saccagé sérieusement le magasin. Pendant ce temps, Lee ne lui prêtant plus attention, s'était dirigé vers le fond de la boutique où, à la surprise de Ron, un petit Elfe de maison vêtu d'une blouse orange, peignait les murs en violet.

Arrivé devant la porte, Ron frappa un coup léger. Il entendit George crier de l'autre côté.

\- Entre Lee, depuis quand tu frappes aux portes ?

Ron entra et pu voir son frère qui se tenait au-dessus d'un chaudron dont émanait des volutes de fumée rose. Il était en train de mélanger consciencieusement avec une tige d'agitation dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Ce n'est pas Lee.

Au son de la voix de Ron, George sembla se crisper et releva la tête sans arrêter de tourner.

\- Oh, c'est toi, Ron . Laisse-moi finir ça et je suis à toi.

Ron s'adossa au mur près de la porte et attendit que George finisse. Au bout de quelques rotations , la fumée devint rouge et cela sembla satisfaire son frère. 

Il déposa la tige dans l'évier derrière lui et se lava les mains. En s'essuyant, il se retourna vers son plus jeune frère et tout en se reposant contre le comptoir il demanda.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, petit frère ?

Ron se détacha du mur et redressa son dos pour se tenir bien droit. Ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot , il regarda bien en face son frère et parla d'une traite.

\- Comme tu le sais, maintenant que la possibilité d'une carrière en tant qu' Auror est devenue un rêve inaccessible et que retourner à Poudlard n'est pas une option pour moi. En fait papa a raison quand il dit que personne ne m'engagerait sans qualification, alors toi qui est de la famille, je me suis dit que tu pourrais me faire la faveur de m'engager. Je pourrai balayer, déplacer les caisses , réassortir les rayons, toutes tâches qui te semblent dans mes cordes. Bien sûr, au début, je ne demanderai pas de rémunération, mais une fois que les affaires reprendront, un tout petit salaire me conviendrait. 

Il se tut, sa bouche était sèche et il avala difficilement sa salive.

Pendant toute sa tirade, George était resté impassible. Il était impossible à Ron de deviner les pensées de ce dernier. C'était étrange, de le voir si calme et si sérieux.

George se déplaça vers une armoire , il y prit deux bières , lança dessus un sort de refroidissement et en tendit une à Ron. Il s'assied et lui fit signe de faire de même.

Ron accepta avec reconnaissance la canette et prit place sur le tabouret à la table de travail, loin du chaudron qui mijotait sur une petite flamme bleue. Un silence s'installa pendant qu' ils sirotaient leur boisson.  
Ron était nerveux, le fait que son frère n'avait encore rien dit, le mettait mal à l'aise. 

\- Ecoute , Ron. Je comprends que tu sois venu vers moi mais malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas accéder à ta demande. Lee est devenu, le casi quatrième associé de cette entreprise, il a investi une somme considérable pour tout remettre à flot. Sans lui , j'aurais dû demander un prêt à Gringotte. Et on a déjà engagé Verity MacLaren pour tenir la caisse . En ce qui concerne l'entretien et le nettoyage, Monsieur Jorda, le père de Lee, a mis à notre disposition, Mopsy, un de ses Elfes de maison. Alors , tu vois que pour le moment, t'engager n'est pas possible. Je suis vraiment désolé, Ronny . Peut-être que je pourrai te prendre en extra quand il y aura plus d'affluence comme à Halloween ou Noël. 

Ron, tout au long du discours de George, voyait son espoir s'effondrer , Il essaya de ne pas trop montrer sa déception en buvant sa dernière gorgée de bière. 

Il se leva et sourit à George.

\- Merci vieux pour la bière et tu n'as pas à être désolé, je comprends. Bon ,......je vais y aller, …..heu, alors on se voit dimanche , et il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse.


	12. Chapter 12

Ron apparut à la limite des protections du Terrier. Le cœur lourd de déception. Il s'engagea sur le chemin menant à la maison. Il sentit la magie l'accepter en tant que Weasley et il put traverser la barrière sans incident. 

Il était près de 19h et il repensa au moment où il avait quitté le magasin de farces et attrapes . Il avait déambulé pendant un certain temps sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue avait commencé à reprendre son visage d'avant guerre. Tandis que certains commerces qui avaient subi le plus gros des dégâts étaient encore en pleine rénovation, la plupart des boutiques avaient réouvert et accueillaient de nouveaux des clients. On pouvait observer des sorciers se promenant sur le chemin, certains étaient attablés chez le marchand de glaces , Florian Fortarôme, avec leurs enfants. Des échoppes faisaient leurs apparitions. Il regarda quelques vitrines et fut vite frustré car il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien s' offrir qui s'y trouvait.

Prenant courage, il entra dans plusieurs commerces pour demander s'ils cherchaient à engager une aide. Au bout du sixième refus, il abandonna et finit par transplaner au Terrier.

Il était presque arrivé devant la maison, quand il bifurqua pour se rendre dans son endroit préféré, l'arbre près du lac. Il passait près du hangar , quand il entendit un cri provenant de la bâtisse. Pensant que quelqu'un avait peut-être besoin d'aide, il s'approcha vers la petite fenêtre entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre . Il se figea. 

Sa sœur était agenouillée devant Harry qui avait le pantalon baissé au niveau des cuisses et elle prenait son membre viril dans sa bouche. Son meilleur ami avait les mains prises dans sa longue chevelure pour encourager ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. On pouvait voir qu'il approchait de sa libération.Harry haletait bruyamment puis il se mis à parler de manière insensée. 

-Gin,....gi….giiiiinyyy, oui, oui, comme ça, plus vite, mon amour , plus , oh mon dieu, je, je viens …….….. Ginnyyyyyy , cria-t-il d'une voix éraillée en se répandant dans la bouche de sa petite amie. Cette dernière déglutit plusieurs fois pour avaler le sperme et laissa sortir le sex d'Harry lentement. Elle releva ses yeux marron miel remplie de passion et sourit à son amant en se léchant les lèvres . Harry devant ce spectacle, l'attrapa par les épaules , la releva et écrasa sa bouche, férocement, sur la sienne.

Ron reprit ses esprits et s'enfuit avant que les deux amants ne puissent le voir. Arrivé devant le lac, il essaya de faire disparaître de son esprit la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

\- Merde, Harry, tu n'as jamais entendue parler des sorts de silences, marmonna t-il contre son ami.

Un renflement douloureux pouvait être aperçu sur son entrejambe.

“ Pense à tante Muriel , oui, c'est ça. Tante Muriel en petite tenue, beurk ”

Au bout d'un moment, la pression sur son pantalon baissa et il se sentit mieux. Il resta debout devant le lac en essayant de vider son esprit pour obtenir un peu de calme avant de retourner à la maison.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher lorsqu' il entra dans la cuisine par la porte arrière. Sa mère finissait de préparer le souper. Son père était installé à la tête de la table lisant le journal en sirotant son thé . 

Il resta un moment dans le chambranle de la porte , voyant qu'aucun de ses parents ne le remarquèrent , il traversa la cuisine et s'engagea dans le couloir pour monter les escaliers.

Il était arrivé au deuxième étage où se trouvaient les chambres de Ginny et de Percy. La porte de Ginny était légèrement entrouverte et il pouvait entendre sa petite sœur et Harry discuter. Amusé, il allait toquer pour leur rappeler qu'un sort de silence pouvait être parfois nécessaire lorsque son poing se figea à quelques centimètres de la porte. 

-...... Ron a toujours été jaloux de toi, Harry. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'ai pas été accepté dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors. Dit la voix de sa sœur derrière la porte.

\- Ginny , comment peux-tu dire ça, c'était notre rêve, à Ron et moi, de devenir Auror . Ensemble. S'indigna Harry.

-Je sais mon amour, mais s'il te plaît, écoute moi un instant . D'accord?

Un silence se fit entendre, Ron supposa qu'Harry avait donné son accord d'une manière non verbale. 

Ginny continua, 

\- Réfléchit un peu. Ron aurait été une entrave pour toi. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas plus paresseux que lui en ce qui concerne les études. Il pourrait peut-être s'en sortir pour les exercices physiques , mais quand il aurait fallu restituer ces connaissances en écrits et faire des essais, il s'attendra à ce que tu le fasse pour lui. Ça a toujours été Hermione qui a toujours revue et réécrit complètement ses essais. Tu te vois faire son travail en plus du tien. Hermione m'a dit qu' il prétextait toujours avoir une migraine quand ils devait faire ses devoirs, au début de votre amitié, elle voulait tellement que vous l'acceptiez qu'elle a fait semblant de le croire. Ensuite, au fil des années, voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas dupe, il a renoncé à continuer de mentir. Quand , il verra que toi, tu progresses et que lui reste en arrière, ses insécurités prendront le dessus et sa jalousie te pourrira ta formation. Comme je te connais , tu te sentiras coupable et alors tu demanderas à tes supérieurs de lui laisser une chance. Ce qui sera mal vu et Ron ne t'en serait même pas reconnaissant .Alors, tu vois, c'est pour le mieux, pour toi et pour lui. Votre amitié sera ainsi préservée. 

\- Je ne sais pas Gin, peut-être que tu as raison. Mais ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi . C'est mon meilleur ami, mon premier ami. Il a été la première personne à me faire sentir voulue pour moi-même. C' est vrai qu 'il y a eu des frictions, des disputes , des malentendus entre nous, mais il est toujours revenu. Même ce moment horrible quand, il nous a quitté, Hermione et moi, en vérité, c'est moi qui l'ai chassé. Cet horrible médaillon nous avait tous manipulés. Dès qu'il est parti, il a voulu revenir. Si je n'avais pas décidé de nous déplacer, je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait retrouvé bien plutôt .

Harry , fit une pause et se racla la gorge.

\- Je me dois d'être là pour lui et de l'aider, surtout depuis que tu m'as dit qu’Hermione lui avait envoyée une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui . Il doit être anéanti. Je sais qu'il l'a toujours aimé. Il ne m'en a toujours pas parlé.Tu sais, ça m’ inquiète. 

\- Ça ne doit pas l'avoir perturbé, car il n'a pas agit différemment ou semble plus déprimé. Peut-être, s'y attendait-il. Sérieusement Harry, tu vois Hermione passer sa vie avec mon idiot de frère. Ils n'ont rien en commun. Une fille comme Lavande , lui conviendrait mieux, facile et sans cervelle. Ricana-t-elle.

\- Ne sois pas si méchante, Ginny. Réprimanda Harry , gentiment .

\- Je sais que Ron est important pour toi, mais Harry ,...... et de manière plus hésitante, presque en chuchotant …...maintenant ta priorité doit être……. nous .

-N …n.. nous ? balbutia Harry.

Un silence assourdissant se fit entendre, puis comme une bombe qui explose .

\- Harry, ….. je suis enceinte.


	13. Chapter 13

Ron monta silencieusement les deux derniers étages et entra dans sa chambre éclairée seulement par les rayons de lune qui traversait la fenêtre ouverte. Il alluma la lampe au plafond, d'un mouvement de baguette informulé. 

La discussion qu'il venait d'espionner sans vraiment le vouloir, l'avait secouée de bien des manières.

Les critiques de Ginny qui confirmaient le peu d'estime qu'elle avait pour lui, l'ont profondément blessé. Sa sœur et lui , ne s'entendaient pas toujours et se disputaient comme pouvaient le faire des frères et sœurs si proches dans l'âge. Enfant, il était chargé de surveiller sa sœur, pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. C'était de sa responsabilité. Ginny, savait depuis toujours, qu'elle était la préférée de leurs parents surtout de leur mère. Elle a toujours obtenu de nouveaux vêtements puisque c'était la seule fille, ainsi que des cadeaux neufs à ses anniversaires. Ron aimait sa sœur de tout son cœur , mais il l'a toujours trouvée insupportable car elle pensait que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Ce qui était en partie vrai dans la sphère familiale. 

Petite fille , elle était très jolie mais en grandissant, elle est devenue à dix-sept ans une femme magnifique. Elle avait une longue chevelure lisse , d'un doux roux auburn qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins. Des yeux marron miel éclairaient son regard , un petit nez mutin et des lèvres pulpeuses complétaient ce visage presque sans taches de rousseur. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec une silhouette mince et tonique obtenue grâce à sa pratique en tant que poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Des rondeurs juste au bon endroits, une poitrine menue et ronde et des hanches légèrement évasées. Elle faisait tourner les têtes à Poudlard. Douée au quidditch et aux études ainsi que pour les lancements de sortilèges. Elle était notamment célèbre pour le maléfice de Chauve-Furie dans lequel , elle excelle.

Entendre l'affection et l' inquiétude qu'Harry ressentait pour lui , était comme un baume sur son cœur , trop malmené ces derniers temps. Harry , pour Ron, était lui aussi son premier véritable ami et celui qui lui avait également fait ressentir ce sentiment d'appartenance. Pour Harry, il n'était pas un autre Weasley, il était simplement Ron. Malheureusement, depuis la fin de la guerre, il était littéralement accaparé par Ginny . Dès qu'Harry faisait mine de passer un peu de temps avec son meilleur ami, elle surgissait sous divers prétextes pour l'éloigner de lui. Ginny avait toujours été jalouse de la complicité des deux amis, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais . Harry était fou amoureux de Ginny et jamais, il ne se mettrait entre les deux amants . Alors quand, il a entendu Ginny, lui apprendre l'incroyable nouvelle de sa future paternité. Il savait qu'il devait s'effacer et ne pas créer de tension entre eux. Le rêve du garçon qui a survécu à toujours été d'avoir une famille à lui. Et ce rêve allait se réaliser plus tôt que prévu.

Samedi 04 juillet 1998

Le lendemain , après un agréable après-midi passé dans le jardin de Mary alors que David , monsieur Brown, s’occupait du barbecue, Lavande et lui avait fait une agréable promenade le long de la rivière . 

Au Terrier, ce soir-là, pendant le dîner, l'ambiance était étrangement silencieuse , on entendait que le bruit des couverts. Arthur semblait perplexe, car sa fille qui était d'habitude plus volubile était très calme et semblait inquiète. Tandis qu'Harry qui lui demandait toujours des nouvelles du Ministère, lui jetait des regards nerveux . Ron se taisait comme d'habitude et faisait mine de se concentrer sur le contenu de son assiette. Molly au contraire avait un sourire secret et semblait jubiler comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Ron supposa qu'elle était déjà dans la confidence. Elle partagea un regard avec Harry comme pour l'encourager. Ce dernier se leva en faisant grincer les pieds de la chaise qui faillit basculer par le mouvement brusque. Il prit la main de Ginny pour qu'elle se mette debout à côté de lui et serra sa main . Il regarda Arthur dans les yeux et s'adressa d'une voix forte au patriarche de la famille Weasley.

\- Monsieur Weasley, me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder la main de votre fille, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je promets de m'occuper d'elle et de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse, ….. hésitant , il ajouta très rapidement en marmonnant, etvousallezbientôtêtregrand-père. 

Arthur, qui souriait au début de son discours, perdit son sourire à la dernière phrase.  
Sa voix était d'un calme inquiétant. 

\- Mon cher garçon, peux-tu répéter la dernière partie car il me semble avoir entendu que je serai bientôt grand-père. 

Harry qui devint très pâle , acquiesça de la tête et dit courageusement en déglutissant avec difficultés.

-Oui,.... Ginny et moi …..nous allons être…... parents.

Arthur , à cette conformation, mit son visage dans ses mains avec les coudes sur la table et on pouvait voir le haut de son crâne dégarni. Il ne bougea pas pendant un si long moment que les quatres autres occupants de la cuisine ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Harry et Ginny toujours debout main dans la main étaient comme des statues de pierre. Molly regardait anxieusement son mari en torturant le bas de son tablier.

Ron qui assistait à tout ce drame silencieusement, vit son père relever la tête lentement en prenant une grande inspiration et regarda sa femme avec reproche.

\- Je suppose que tu savais déjà . 

Molly d'un air coupable confirma par un hochement de tête, mais elle avait un si grand sourire, tel qui n'avait pas été vu depuis la mort de Fred et ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

\- Arthur, donnes leur ta bénédiction, je sais qu'ils sont trop jeunes et que notre Ginny est elle-même encore qu'une enfant mais ils s'aiment. Avec un regard espiègle, rajouta, rappelle toi qu'on a aussi été jeune et que Bill est né 6 mois après notre mariage. 

\- Molly ! Dit Arthur alors qu'une rougeur envahissait son visage d'embarras.

Ron pu voir qu'Harry commençait à se détendre légèrement. Arthur se leva et s'approcha des deux amoureux.

\- Harry, tu sais que nous te considérons déjà comme un fils et que nous t'aimons . Bien sûr que je t'accorde la main de ma Ginny même si c'est un peu plut tôt que je ne le pensais. Par Merlin, vous êtes si jeunes . Après avoir passé ta vie à avoir la responsabilité de l'avenir du monde magique britannique sur tes épaules, j'aurais voulu que tu commences ta vie de jeune adultes sans responsabilités, que tu apprennes à être insouciant et que tu prennes le temps de t'amuser. Et voilà que tu vas te marier et avoir l'une des responsabilités les plus difficile mais aussi la plus belle et la plus gratifiante qui soit . Mais je te fais confiance et je sais que tu feras ton possible pour prendre soin de ma fille et de votre enfant .

Pendant que son père s'adressait à son futur gendre, il pouvait voir que les yeux d'Harry s'embuaient d'émotion. Ginny était au bord des larmes quand son père continua mais cette fois en s'adressant à elle.

\- Ginny , tu as été un miracle et j'ai toujours été fier de toi, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ta jeunesse et que tu penses que parce que tu va être maman, que tu ne puisses pas finir tes études ou réaliser ton rêve de jouer au Quidditch de manière professionnelle. Je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne renonceras pas à ton rêve car on sera là pour vous aider , toi et Harry.

A ces mots, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de son père, en sanglotant de bonheur et de gratitude. Molly avait une main sur sa bouche et des larmes de joie coulaient sur ses joues.

Alors que Molly rejoignait le petit groupe de l'autre côté de la table, Ron voulut s'éclipser discrètement quand Harry croisa son regard. Les yeux verts demandèrent silencieusement son approbation. Ron lui sourit de manière rassurante et leva son pouce vers le haut avant de sortir de la cuisine. 

Les jours qui ont suivis ont été démentiels, Molly était extatique, on la voyait revivre, elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et le sourir. La perspective du mariage de sa princesse avec le héros du monde sorcier , la rendait si heureuse. La nouvelle a été annoncée le lendemain au déjeuner dominical, à toute la famille, Charlie était là pour l'occasion.  
Après un moment de stupeur, les futurs beau-frère d' Harry, voulait soit l'assassiner soit l'embrasser. Ce fût un jour de célébration. 

Comme il était hors de question pour Harry de s'installer au 12, Square Grimmaurd , Il s'était mis à la recherche d'une maison dans les environs du Terrier mais sans résultat, alors d'un commun accord, Ginny et lui avaient décidé d'en construire une sur le terrain des Lovegood qui étaient à vendre . La maison avait été détruite par des mangemorts et depuis le décès de son père, Luna ne voulait plus y revenir, il y avait trop de souvenirs de ses parents décédés. 

Ginny allait passer ses ASPIC en décembre, deux mois avant la naissance du bébé, en étudiant de manière autonome. Le mariage a été décidé pour le 31 août, le jour de l’anniversaire d’Harry . Il a dit que ce serait le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait jamais rêver de recevoir.

Hermione reviendrait exceptionnellement 3 jours pour assister au mariage . Luna et Hermione seront les demoiselles d'honneur de la mariée et comme garçons d'honneur , Harry ne voulait que Ron mais Ginny le supplia de prendre aussi Neville. Pour elle, Neville avait été un soutien lors de cette horrible année. Harry finit par accepter. 

La presse en avait fait ses gros titres. Des journalistes s'entassaient devant les barrières du Terrier. Ils ont dû faire appel aux Aurors pour les faire partir. Heureusement, la grossesse n'avait pas encore été découverte et Harry espérait que ça resterait confidentiel encore longtemps. 

Ron regardait les évènements se dérouler comme s'il n'en faisait pas partie, il se sentait exclu. 

Heureusement qu’il avait son travail à Saint Mangouste, il y passait de plus en plus de temps , allongeant ses heures de bénévolat . Il passait son temps entre Saint Mangouste et la maison des Brown.

Jeudi 09 juillet 1998

Ron poussait un chariot de linges sales vers l'ascenseur pour les amener à la buanderie quand son chariot entra en collision avec un corps au détour d’un couloir qui fut poussé au sol . Ron, inquiet, se baissa pour aider l’homme qui s’était accroupi pour se relever. Ron ne put voir d’abord que des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, qui tombaient sur le front de l’inconnu. Ron tendit la main pour l’aider à se relever et une fine main pâle et élégante l’attrapa, l’homme souleva son visage et plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux de Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà on arrive à la fameuse rencontre de nos deux principaux protagonistes. 
> 
> Je ne mettrais à jour que le weekend prochain.
> 
> Merci à ceux qui me lisent.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien plutôt que prévue, je poste 2 nouveaux chapitres. Dites moi , ce que vous en pensez.

Draco Malfoy sortait de l'ascenseur au quatrième étage de Saint Mangouste et allait contourner le couloir quand il fut projeté au sol en entrant en collision avec un objet assez volumineux. Un peu étourdie, il s'accroupit pour pouvoir se relever quand une paire de baskettes usées apparurent devant ses yeux et qu'une grande main aux ongles peu soignés lui fut tendue. Il la prit avec reconnaissance et leva le visage pour remercier l'inconnu quand son regard croisa celui bleu de Ronald Weasley, l'acolyte du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. 

-Désolé Malfoy, je ne t'avais pas vu, rien de cassé ?

Drago était surpris par le ton civil de Weasley. 

-Heu, non ça va merci.

Le grand roux tira sa main vers lui dans laquelle la sienne était toujours prisonnière dans l'intention de l'aider à se relever . Il fut tellement surpris par le mouvement que son corps entra en contact avec celui du Gryffondor.

Drago voulant se dégager rapidement fit un pas en arrière en dégageant brusquement sa main de celle de Weasley, qu'il trébucha sur une serviette tombée au sol et faillit basculer en arrière si ce n'était pour le bras du roux qui le rattrapa par la taille et le serra contre son torse .

Ils restèrent là, figés à se regarder intensément. Le cœur de Drago battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il sentit une chaleur monter à ses joues , il ne savait pas si c'était d'excitation ou d'embarras, ou les deux. Il lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches et il vit les yeux bleus suivre le mouvement. Il était si près qu'il sentit le souffle de l’homme sur son visage . Le bras qui l'entourait par la taille se desserra lentement et il s’empressa de se dégager mais cette fois-ci plus prudemment.

-Fais attention. Dit simplement Weasley , avant de se baisser pour relever le chariot renversé et se mettre à ramasser les serviettes éparpillés sur le sol pour les y jeter.

Pendant ce temps , Drago qui après avoir vérifiés que sa tenue n'avait subi aucun dégât se mis à l'observer . Il avait l'impression qu'il avait encore grandi. Il était, lui-même, ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme de taille normale pour un homme . Mais quand il avait été si près de lui, Il avait dû lever les yeux pour rencontrer son magnifique regard bleu clair comme l'océan qui semblait pour une fraction de seconde troublé. De si près, il avait pu voir ses taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient si joliment son nez droit et ses pommettes bien dessinées et de belles lèvres charnues qui appelaient au baiser. 

" Attends, à quoi je pense. Jolie, belle, magnifique, baiser ? Par Salazar, je deviens fou , je crois que j'ai dû me cogner la tête en tombant. "

Il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à l'observer.

Ses cheveux d'un roux lumineux semblaient s'enflammer sous les lumières du hall et apparemment pour ne pas être gêné par eux, il les avait attachés en une courte queue de cheval au sommet de sa tête. Malgré tout, des mèches rebelles s'étaient échappées pour retomber sur son front. Il portait un uniforme jaune canard qui jurait horriblement avec sa chevelure de feu . Le tissu mince laissait deviner des muscles nerveux que Drago avait pu sentir contre lui malgré un corps trop maigre pour son gabarit. Il avait de larges épaules et en baissant les yeux il vit des jambes qui semblaient interminables. 

À un moment, Weasley se pencha et il eut une vue imprenable sur son cul rond et musclé. Drago avala difficilement sentant une partie de son anatomie réagir à cette vue tentatrice.

Drago était horrifié par la tournure que prenait ses pensées. Il essaya de se rassurer en se persuadant que c'était simplement une réaction physique dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de sexe depuis longtemps, et que ça n'avait rien avoir avec ce foutu Gryffondor, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Heureusement , il portait des robes sorcières qui cachaient son petit inconvénient. 

Alors que Weasley se releva et finit sa tâche , il se retourna vers Drago .  
Ne trouvant rien à dire, il le contourna avec son chariot et en lui jetant un dernier regard. Dit simplement.

-Eh, bien. Heu, ….. passez une bonne journée Malfoy.

N'attendant pas de réponse, Weasley se dirigea vers l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrirent et s'y engouffra.

-Toi aussi, Weasley. Dit Drago si bas que personne ne l'entendit. 

…………………………

Ron s'adossa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et ferma les yeux. Alors que la cabine descendait vers le sous-sol où se trouvait la buanderie.  
La rencontre avec Malfoy avait été surréaliste. Le fait qu'ils aient échangé si peu de mots et d'une banalité affligeante sans se mordre la tête était déjà étrange, mais le regard de Malfoy sur lui, était transperçant, il avait eu l'impression qu'il le scrutait comme s'il était la choses la plus étrange qu'il ait vu. Sous ce regard, son corps s'était tendu comme s'il attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose . Quoi ? Il ne savait pas.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le Serpentard , c'était juste après la fin de la bataille. Il l'avait aperçue avec ses parents dans un coin de la Grande Salle . Les visages de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy étaient impassibles, essayant de conserver un peu de dignité tandis que leur fils hébété regardait autour de lui comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. À un moment le regard de Malfoy croisa le sien et Ron y vit tout un maelstrom de sentiments qu'il dû détourner le regard. Après, il ne l'avait plus revue jusqu'à aujourd'hui. 

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et il se secoua mentalement pour se dégager la tête. 

....................

Ses parents, Ginny, Harry et lui passaient une soirée paisible dans le salon, ce qui avait été un événement rare ces derniers temps . Arthur était plongé dans la lecture d'une revue moldu sur les voitures tandis que Molly et Ginny lisaient le magazine Sorcière-Hebdo. Ron jouait une partie d'échecs avec Harry et était heureux de passer un moment avec son meilleur ami. Tout en jouant, ils discutaient tranquillement quand Molly s'exclama.

-Saviez vous que Drago Malfoy s'était fiancé avec Daphné Grengrasse ? Apparemment un contrat existait entre les deux familles depuis leur naissance. 

Au nom de Malefoy, Ron se crispa et écouta la conversation qui se poursuivit par l'intervention de Ginny.

-Je plains vraiment cette pauvre fille, je ne souhaite à personne d'être obligé de se marier à une telle pourriture. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec Daphné l'année dernière, malgré qu'elle soit une Serpentard, c'est une fille décente et gentille. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment cette famille de bigots ait pu s'en sortir sans aller un seul jour à Azkaban . Et regardant son fiancé , elle continua.

-Que Narcissa Malfoy soit relaxé, c'est compréhensible. C'est quand même elle qui a menti à Voldy , droit dans les yeux , ce qui a t’a sauvé . Mais Drago et son père sont des monstres. Ils sont tous les deux des mangemorts , c'est à cause de Drago que ses congénères sont entrés à Poudlard et que Bill a été défiguré par ce maudit loup-garou et n'oubliez pas le journal de Tom que son père m’a remis délibérément. Jamais je ne pourrai leur pardonner. Son ton était monté et elle commençait à s’ agiter. 

Harry se leva et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté de Ginny et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Calme toi, mon amour , ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé de t'énerver ainsi. 

Molly s'était levée à son tour pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Je vais te faire une tisane, ma chérie, ça te détendra un peu. 

Arthur avait posé sa revue et s'intéressa à la conversation. 

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Ginny , mais comme Lucius a accepté de coopérer avec la justice en dénonçant tous les mangemorts ainsi que les partisans de Voldemort qui n'avaient pas reçu la marque noir, comme Dolores Ombrage , il a pu échaper à Azkaban. Sans lui, beaucoup auraient échappé à la justice. Donc , c'est un mal pour un bien. Il est quand même assigné à résidence dans son Manoir et sa baguette a été cassée. Il est interdit de magie pour une période de 10 ans. 

-Ton père à raison, tu sais que j'ai dû témoigner à leurs procès. Et bien pour Narcissa Malfoy , c'était simple, n’etant pas marqué et pas connus pour être une femme violente comme Bellatrix et tennant compte de son acte qui a fait basculer la bataille en notre faveur , elle a été acquité. Comme je lui devais une dette de vie , son prix était la liberté de sa famille, donc j'ai témoigner pour Drago Malfoy , j’ai donné mes souvenirs de ce jour dans la Tour d’Astronomie et j’ai expliqué qu’il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledor, que c'était pour sauver la vie de sa mère , qu'il avait accepter la marque noir et fait entrer les mangemort à Poudlard. Aussi qu’il nous avait fait gagner du temps au Manoir, en mentant sur le fait qu'il savait qui j'étais lorsqu'on a été attrapé par les rafleurs. Donc il n'a eu aucune condamnation surtout parce qu'il était encore mineur quand il a été marqué par Voldemort. Pour Malfoy père, ce qui l'a aidé est le fait qu'il n'avait pas combattu du côté de Voldemort lors de cette dernière bataille, il s'était abstenu, préoccupé seulement par retrouver Drago et le mettre en sécurité. 

Molly était revenue avec une tasse de thé à la camomille pour Ginny. Cette dernière l'accepta avec reconnaissance. 

-Allons, arrêtons de perdre notre temps à parler de cette famille , le nom Malfoy est désormais synonyme de lâcheté et déshonneur. S'exaspéra Molly.

-Tu as raison ma chérie, ils ne sont pas de notre préoccupation, mais je pense que ce mariage avec la famille Grengrasse qui est connu pour sa neutralité et qui a une réputation sans tache a pour but de redorer un peu leur blason..

La discussion des Malfoy prit fin et Molly profita qu'Harry avait oublié sa partie d'échecs avec Ron pour lui demander son avis sur la planification du mariage. 

Ron qui avait écouté avec intérêt, connaissait déjà le déroulement du procès des Malfoy. En apprenant les fiançailles du furet, il ressentit un étrange malaise au creux de l'estomac qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Il n’avait raconté à personne sa rencontre de ce matin , avec le Serpentard, même pas à Harry. Il ne sut même pas pourquoi il gardait cette interaction secrète. 

Il observa l'échiquier devant lui et décida de terminer la partie seul , il allait faire un mouvement quand il pensa aux yeux gris de Malfoy . Son regard avait été scrutateur. Pourquoi, il ne savait pas . Quand Ron l'avait rattrapé pour ne pas retomber, les joues de Malfoy avaient rougi ce qui avait apporté de la couleur à son teint d'albâtre. À un moment les yeux de Ron s'étaient baissés sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond . Elles étaient d'un joli rouge brillant surtout après que le furet avait sorti sa langue pour les lécher. Se mouvement l'avait hypnotisé. Lorsqu'il avait pris une inspiration, le parfum de Malfoy, boisée et acidulée avait emplie ses narines . Reprenant ses esprits, il avait commencé à enlever son bras de la taille fine de Malfoy qui s'était dépêché de reculer. 

Le haut de la tête de Malefoy lui était arrivé au niveau des tempes . Il a toujours été le plus grand parmi ses camarades et même plus grand que ses professeurs depuis la quatrième année . Ron avait toujours été complexé par sa taille, ce qui fait qu'il adoptait toujours un maintien voûté pour réduire sa hauteur et pour que ses robes d'école n'apparaissent pas trop courtes. Ce qui lui donnait une attitude peu sûre de lui. Malfoy , malgré sa taille moyenne , avait toujours eu l'air sûr de lui, arrogant, il se tenait bien droit la tête haute. Il portait toujours des robes de qualité et élégante. Aujourd'hui, particulièrement il avait une allure royale, il portait des robes sorcières 3 pièces d'un vert foncé presque noir, d'aspect velouté et fluide. Elles ressemblaient un peu à celle du professeur Rogue mais plus modernes et plus raffinées avec des rangées de petits boutons sur le devant de la robes et des manches. Un motif serpentin miroitait sur les ourlets. Ça se voyait qu'elles étaient faites sur mesure. La tenue étreignait son torse mince et ferme et s'évasait vers le bas à partir de ses hanche étroite . Sa chevelure presque blanche contrastait sur la couleur sombre du tissu. Comparé à lui, Ron s'était senti misérable dans sa tenue de travail criarde. 

"Je me demande ce qu'il faisait à l'hôpital, …"

Il se figea et se leva brusquement.

" Par les seins de Morgan et les couilles de Merlin , pourquoi je pense à ce furet et comment j'ai pu faire attention à tout ces détails. "

-Ca va Ron ?

La voix d'Harry le sortit de sa stupeur mentale.

-Oui, oui, je suis seulement fatiguée, c'était une longue journée à l'hôpital, je pense que je vais monter me coucher.


	15. Chapter 15

Drago Abraxas Malfoy dînait avec ses parents dans la petite salle à manger du Manoir, celle-ci était de taille modeste par rapport à celle de l'aile ouest où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'habitude de siéger. Toute cette partie du bâtiment avait été scellée par ordre de sa mère. Elle ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Trop de souvenirs horribles étaient associés à la présence du Seigneur Sombre en ces lieux désormais hantés par toutes les âmes qui y avaient été torturées . Drago , lui-même, faisait chaque soir des cauchemars où il entendait les cris de ces pauvres malheureux.

Il observa sa mère, malgré qu'elle approchait de la cinquantaine , de même que son mari, elle était toujours magnifique. De beaux cheveux blonds foncés avec une mèche sombre sur le côté étaient tenus en un élégant chignon élaboré par une jolie pince en argent en forme de serpent.

Son visage fin , arborait un air serein, ses yeux bleu marine brillaient d'intelligence et ses lèvres minces qui souriaient rarement étaient peintes d’un beau rose sombre qui allait parfaitement avec son teint clair . Elle portait un tour de cou où pendait un camée en ivoire, héritage de la famille Black. 

Son père avait perdu de sa superbe, il ne restait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait admiré enfant. Même s'il avait retrouvé une certaine prestance il ne sera plus jamais cet homme puissant que le monde sorcier avait plus craint que respecté. Drago ressemblait beaucoup à son père, ils avait la même couleur de cheveux , tandis que Lucius les portaient attachés par un ruban de soie et tombaient au bas des reins , Drago préféraient les laisser libre et était assez long pour effleurer le creux du dos. 

Ils avaient aussi en commun des yeux d'un même gris qui changeait d'intensité selon leur humeur , ceux de son père pouvait devenir glacial quand il était en colère mais pour le moment ils étaient d’un gris brumeux.

Alors que Lucius avait un visage au menton carré , Draco avait hérité des traits fin de sa mère et de ses lèvres minces qui paraissait plus rouge qu'elle n'était réellement à cause de son teint très pâle. Les grandes lèvres de Lucius semblait toujours dédaigneuse sauf quand il regardait sa femme car on pouvait reprocher énormément de choses à son père, sauf de ne pas aimer sa famille . Lucius aimait Narcissa d'un amour passionné depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express , ce fût un coup de foudre entre les deux premières années et encore aujourd'hui le cœur du patriarche Malfoy battait la chamade à chaque fois que sa femme lui donnait un de ses très rares sourires. 

Remarquant que son fils les observait tranquillement, et qu'il n'avait presque pas touché à son assiette, Narcissa demanda . 

-Drago, le dîner n'est-il pas à votre goût ?

-Le repas est excellent mère , seulement, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit ce soir. Je crois que je vais vous demander de m'excuser et de quitter la table . Je voudrais monter dans ma chambre pour me reposer. 

Il s’était à moitié levé quand Lucius leva la main.

-Attendez un instant , Drago. Vous ne nous avez pas dit comment s'était passée votre visite à Saint Mangouste. 

Drago se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise..

-Comme prévu père, le guérisseur Curaludo était très intéressé par ma proposition. Au début, quand je me suis présenté pour proposer un partenariat avec l'hôpital pour développer des potions curatives innovantes , en me reconnaissant, il ne voulait absolument pas m'entendre. Alors, j'ai fait mine de m'en aller quand j'ai fait remarquer de manière désinvolte que c'était bien dommage que j'allais proposer les travaux de mon parrain, Severus Rogue , à l'hôpital Saint David . Dès que j'ai cité le nom de Severus, tout ce qui suivit fut une formalité. Je commence lundi.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle, Draco. Votre implication dans la recherche pour trouver un remède aux malédictions et maladies réputées incurables, redonnera un peu de prestige au nom Malfoy.

Aux mots de son père, Drago dit d'une voix glaciale et en serrant les dents.

-Père. Je ne le fait pas pour comme vous dites , pour redonner du prestige au nom des Malfoy, mais en respect pour les dernières volontés de mon parrain.

-Peu importe, le résultat sera le même. Dit Malfoy senior, indifférent à l'indignation de son fils. Et continua.

-Samedi, les Grengrasse seront nos invités, il est temps qu'on discute des modalités du mariage. Même si, le mariage n'est prévu que dans deux ans , à vos vingt ans . Il faut qu'on organise des rencontre plus fréquentes avec votre fiancé et pour vous et votre mère des sorties et des invitation aux évènements mondains.  
Avec votre implication avec Saint Mangouste on pourra peut-être sortir de ce marasme social .

Drago se crispa de colère et son estomac se tordit au mot mariage , il hocha simplement la tête et demanda à quitter la table. 

Narcissa le suivit des yeux , le regard inquiet. 

..................

Draco avait un bandeau sur les yeux , couché nu sur des draps de soie, les bras attachés à la tête de lit par des liens en velours autour de ses poignets. 

il sentit un corps planer au-dessus de lui, puis une langue lécha un de ses tétons de manière experte, il haleta d'excitation. L’organe mouillé tourna délicieusement autour de son teton sensible puis le prit complètement en bouche et le suça longuement et ensuite une douce morsure envoya un pic jusqu'à sa bite qui frémit de désir et qui était déjà semi érigée.Cette bouche passa à l’autre teton et lui administra le même traitement. 

De grandes mains un peu rugueuses se posèrent sur son corps et se mirent à l’explorer sensuellement . Drago était fou de désir et se tortillait de besoin. Il laissait échapper des gémissements de plaisir . Une jambe s'insinua entre ses genoux pour les écarter .Drago se conforma et les ouvrit pour laisser un corps se nicher entre ses jambes, le souffle lui manqua quand une grande bite frôla la sienne et commença un mouvement de va et vient lent et délicieux , les deux bites glissaient l'une sur l'autre allumant un brasier dans ses reins . Il haletait de plaisir et ses hanches bougèrent d'elle-même pour aller à la rencontre du mouvement de l'homme . 

Ne supportant plus de ne pas toucher son amant inconnu, il détacha ses mains d'un informullé, pour enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux , ils étaient doux et soyeux et Drago glissa ses mains sur son cou fort et ses épaules larges . Il explorait le dos de l'homme pendant que ce dernier poursuivait ses va et vient en continuant à mordre et lécher ses tétons sensibles. Le plaisir était trop intense pour Drago qu'il empoigna les cheveux de l'homme et souleva sa tête jusqu'à ce que des lèvres charnues rencontrèrent les siennes. 

Son amant l'embrassa férocement, il sentit une langue chercher à s'introduire dans sa bouche , Drago accepta avec enthousiasme et leurs langues se mêlèrent, tournèrent, s'enroulèrent et se sucèrent avidement . Ils ne se séparèrent que quand l'air leur manqua. 

Leurs queues continuaient cette danse qui l'amena presque à la folie, il était presque sur le point de jouir quand tout d'un coup, l'homme silencieux s'éloigna mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il revenait avec sa bouche qui traçait un chemin de feu avec sa langue en commençant par son lobe d'oreille qui lui donna un frisson délicieux , il continua vers son menton pour suivre la jugulaire de son cou et s'arrêter sur sa pomme d' Adam qu'il lécha , il fit le même traitement au creux de sa gorge et y déposa ensuite de petits baisers et suça golument sa peau qui serait sûrement marqué de taches rouges prouvant la passion de son amant. 

Continuant son chemin en descendant sur son sternum, toujours aussi sensuellement, il s'attarda un moment dans la cavité de son nombril en y tournoyeant sa langue . Drago dont le corps s'était un peu apaisé commença à trembler d'anticipation à ce qu'il savait aller arriver. 

La bouche continua son chemin quand des poils en haut de son sex firent obstacle. Il sentit un grand nez y plonger et prendre une inspiration. Les jambes de Drago toujours écartées tremblaient . 

Pendant un petit moment rien ne se passa, la déception commençait à l'envahir quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur la tête de son sex . Sa bite dure frémit, désespéré d'attention. La même langue qui l'avait enflammé passa sur la fente de sa queue pour y goûter son liquide pre-séminale , il sentit toutes ses terminaison nerveuses s'electrifier. 

Tout le corps de Drago tremblait de désir qui s'apparentait presque à de la douleur. Une main se posa sur son bassin pour le calmer tandis que l'autre entourait le bas de sa virilité. Enfin une grande bouche avala sa bite désespérée , elle se retrouva dans une cavité chaude et humide. La bouche experte montait et descendait en aspirant avec ses joues. Sa langue tournoyai autour de son sexe. C'était enivrant . 

La main qui était sur son bassin se déplaça pour empoigner ses couilles et les presser , il cria de plaisir et de surprise quand il sentit un doigt mouillé s'introduire doucement dans le trou de son cul . Son amant commença à pousser son long doigt dans son trou serré s'enfoncant le plus loing possible pour ressortir et recommencer à s'enfoncer dans son anus tout en continuant d'avaler sa bite avec enthousiasme. Il se crispa un peu quand l'homme rajouta deux , puis trois doigts et entreprit un mouvement sensuel de va et vient . La sensation de sa queue dans cette merveilleuse bouche qui se synchronisait avec ses doigts le rendait presque hystérique. 

Draco tournait la tête de droite à gauche, la bouche ouverte en émettant des gémissements rauques. Le corps tendu, les mains dans la chevelure soyeuse, il se laissait submerger par le plaisir. Le mouvement de la bouche s'accélèrent et il se tendit d'extase quand il sentit les doigts cogner sa prostate. il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus résister et qu'il allait tirer sa semence. Il voulut avertir l'homme, mais ce dernier continuait à pomper avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, Drago poussa un cri de libération, son orgasme était si intense qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle . Son cœur battait si fort que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tandis que son sperme giclait dans la bouche de cet inconnu et qu' il le sentit déglutir pour avaler , son cœur et son souffle commencèrent à se calmer . Son sexe devenue mou glissa lentement de la bouche de l’homme. 

Alors qu'il errait encore dans les méandres de la félicité poste orgasmique , il voulait voir le visage de celui qui lui avait donné des sensations et un orgasme si époustouflants . Il enleva le bandeau de ses yeux et se figea d' horreur . Ronald Weasley se léchant les lèvres plongeait son regard bleu assombri par la passion dans ses yeux gris grands ouverts. 

C'est alors que Draco se réveilla dans sa chambre au Manoir , seul dans son lit, en sueur, les couvertures emmêlées avec un désordre complet dans son pyjama.

-Bordel de merdre, c'était quoi ça !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de sex slash alors soyez indulgent. C'est la partie qui m' a le plus posé de difficultés, je crois l'avoir réécrite plus d'une dizaine de fois avant d'en être satisfaite.


	16. Chapter 16

Samedi 11 juillet 1998.

Ron après sa matinée de travail à l'hôpital, s'était rendu chez les Brown. A sa surprise, il les trouva habillés de tenues estivales , David portait des sacs dans la voiture, apparemment prêt à partir.

-Oh, je suis désolé, je vois que vous devez partir. Je vais y aller. Passez…..

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte grand idiot. On t'attendait. Lavande, le prit par le bras, allez viens, aide moi à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

Mary les suivit avec les béquilles de sa fille.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva une heure plus tard , allongé sur un grand drap de bain , sous un parasol , à Whitmore Bay, une plage de sable fin au nord de Cardiff. 

Lavande se prélassait à côté de lui en maillot 2 pièces , les cheveux relevés en chignon sur la tête . Il avait exécuté pour elle son charme de glamour modifié, aucunes cicatrices n'apparaissaient sur son visage et son corps magnifique. Il l'admira un instant, son regard s'atarda sur ses seins ronds et fermes débordant des petits triangles en tissus rose qui mettait en valeur sa peau dorée. Son ventre plat , sa taille fine, des hanches évasées où les liens de son bas de maillot également rose, formaient de petits noeux et de jolies jambes galbées . 

Ayant exécuté le même sort sur lui-même , il ne portait qu'un short que David lui avait remis en arrivant sur la plage. 

C'était une journée exceptionnellement chaude, le soleil brillait et l'eau avait une température idéale. Des touristes s'y baignaient joyeusement. Des vacanciers occupaient la plage , heureusement elle n'était pas trop bondée, ce qui leur permettait une certaine intimité.  
Mary et David s'étaient dirigés vers le parcours de mini-golf , les laissant seuls.

Se redressant , Ron sortit une bière fraîche d'une glacière . Désignant la canette .

-Tu en veut une, Lavande ? 

-Non, merci Ron . Ne te gêne pas pour moi. 

Décapsulant la canette, il la but en une fois , il faisait de grande gorgée en penchant la tête vers l'arrière, sa pomme d'Adam bougeait au mouvement de déglutition et une goutte glissa sur le côté de sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Lavande regardait ce spectacle, la mâchoire ouverte et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à en profiter , un peu plus loin deux adolescentes semblaient fascinées par le grand roux. 

Ayant fini de boire, Ron inconscient de l'émoi qu'il avait suscité, essuya sa bouche du dos de la main et dit à son amie.

-Tu es sûr, que tu n'en veux pas, elle est délicieusement fraîche. 

Ayant quand même la bouche sèche, elle s'assit et se pencha pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans la glaciere. 

-Pas de boissons alcoolisées pour moi, elles interfèrent avec les potions que je prends. 

Se tapant la paume de la main sur le front , Ron dit penaud. 

-C'est vrai , désolé, j'avais oublié . 

Buvant une gorgée, Lavande soupira.

-Dommage, que ton charme se dissout sous l'eau, la mer à l'air vraiment tentante. Elle regardait l' océan avec envie. 

-Je suis désolé Lavande, ….

Elle tourna la tête vers lui .

-Arrête ! De quoi t'excuses tu ? C'est déjà exceptionnel que tu ais pu développer ce charme à partir du glamour. Seuls des sorciers puissants et talentueux peuvent le faire.  
Par tous les Fondateurs, arrête de te rabaisser ainsi ! Dit-elle exaspérée. 

Ron rougissait du compliment de Lavande, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle admirait chez lui. Ce sort avait été une nécessité pour lui. 

Il avait trouvé un livre dans la petite bibliothèque de Bill qui traitait de la conception des sort et charme. Il l'avait déchiffré avec difficultés, lu et relu pour comprendre le concept . Lui qui n'avait jamais fait d'arithmancie, avait compris facilement la logique derrière les calculs, ce n'était pas différent des échecs pour lui. Les runes par contre étaient une tout autre histoire. Heureusement, Bill étant un briseur de malédiction avait les livres dont il avait besoin pour combler ses lacunes. Pendant trois semaines, caché dans la petite chambre que lui avait attribué Fleur à son arrivée , il y travaillait avec acharnement, jamais de sa vie , il ne s'était autant concentré. Il avait pris comme base le sort de glamour qui est un charme d'illusion et il avait non seulement réussi à faire disparaître visuellement les cicatrices de son dos mais ce qui était remarquable c'était qu'au toucher on ne les sentait plus, sa peau était aussi lisse qu'avant, malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à faire durer le charme plus de 12 heures et il se dissolvait sous l'eau. Ce qui était un échec pour lui. Il était sûr qu'Hermione, elle, aurait réussi à résoudre ses inconvénients. 

Il avait très peu vu son frère et sa femme, pendant son séjour à la Chaumière aux Quoquillages, seulement aux repas, qui avait été gênant et silencieux en sa présence. Bill par son silence lui montrait son mépris et sa déception. Il avait réussi à maîtriser le sort en informulé et sans baguette deux jours avant que son Déluminateur le guide vers Harry dans la forêt de Dean. 

Revenant au présent, il vit que Lavande avait commencé à s'enduir de crème solaire. Essayant d'atteindre son dos, elle y renonça et tendit le tube à Ron.

-Ron , s'il te plaît veux tu bien me mettre de la crème sur le dos , je n'y arrive pas. 

-Bien sûr. 

Elle s'allongea sur le ventre pour être plus confortable et détacha d'une main le noeux du haut de son maillot. 

Ron appuya sur le tube directement sur le dos de Lavande, et se mis à étaler la crème , trouvant la position gênante , il se positionna au-dessus d'elle les genoux de part et d'autre des hanches de la jolie blonde .

Il sentit la peau douce et soyeuse sous ses mains qui massaient ses épaules menues, il descendit sur sa colonne vertébrale en remontant en cercle. Lavande se détendit et ferma les yeux

-Mmmmm, par Godric , tes mains sont magiques , un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. 

À ce son, les mains de Ron cessèrent de bouger.

-Ne t'arrête pas ! Supplia Lavande d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune homme , reprit ses mouvements, sans rien dire, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite , son massage se transforma en caresse sensuelle. Une chaleur se répandit sur son visage et il sentit un début d'excitation. Son sexe dans son short prit vie et il sentit le moment où Lavande s'en était rendu compte. 

Elle se tortilla un peu, ce qui fit que sa virilité vint se placer entre l'espace de ses jolies fesses galbées , elle se mit à bouger son bassin de sorte que sa bite devenue dure frottait entre la douce fente de son cul . Malgré les deux couches de tissus, la sensation sur sa queue était fantastique. 

-Lavande ! S'étrangla Ron, à la sensation et au fait qu'ils étaient en public. Malgré tout il ne s'éloigna pas de cette douce torture. 

Lavande tendit la main vers son sac de plage posé à côté d'elle, prit sa baguette et lança discrètement un sort de compulsion, ne me remarque pas , et un sort de silence.

-Voilà, personne ne fait attention à nous , et elle poursuivit son mouvement des hanche qui emmenait lentement son compagnon au bord de la jouissance.

-On ne ….. devrait pas …. faire ça, dit-il d'une voix saccadée, alors qu'il s'était lui-même mis à bouger, frottant son sex gorgé dans cette crevasse délicieuse. 

Lavande souleva un peu ses hanche, regarda par dessus son épaule et croisa son regard embué de désir et quémanda doucement.

-Touche moi .

Ron hésita un instant , puis plaça sa main entre ses jambe qu'elle écartait doucement pour lui. Le tissus de son maillot était mouillé de son excitation, il commença à presser son doux monticule, Lavande fit un son étouffé la tête enfuit dans le creux de ses bras croisés 

-Oui… oui, Ron ,.... s'il te plaît...

Tout en continuant son propre mouvement de sa bite entre ses fesses , il écarta le maillot sur le côté et passa deux doigts entre ses lèvres et chercha son clitoris, le trouvant, il commença à faire des mouvement circulaire avec ses doigts autour de son bouton déjà gonflé de désir. Grace à la lubrification naturelle déjà présente, ses doigts glissaient facilement. Il entendit Lavande gémir et se tendre . 

-Oh, …. Ah, ....C'est trop, …. Oui, la , continue, Ron, …. Ron..... Ron....

Tout en continuant de bouger sa main entre les jambe de Lavande, il baissa son maillot pour découvrir son derrière enchanteur et fit de même avec son propre short qui laissa sortir son sex gorgé de sang. Du liquide près séminale suintait du gland, il cracha dans la paume de sa main, et enduit la salive sur sa queue et la mit entre ses fesses et il faillit jouir au contact de sa peau satinée , il bougea ses hanche et son sex glissa avec bonheur entre les deux monticules . 

-C'est trop bon, ….par Merlin, …. Lav tu est … , on ne devrait….. 

De là , ils étaient dans un autre monde , dédié seulement à leur plaisir. Ron s'était penché sur le dos de Lavande pour embrasser sa nuque et passer sa main libre sous elle pour attraper un sein qu'il se mit à malaxer . 

Lavande devenait incohérente, Ron pouvait seulement comprendre son nom entre ses gémissements. 

-....... Ron, Ron,...........Ron……...

Elle haletait et gémissait , Ron accelera ses mouvement , ses doigts passait du clitoris à son vagin , à chaque fois arrivé au bord de la cavité brûlante, le bout de ses doigts s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin . Lavande n'arrêtait pas de dire le nom de Ron jusqu'à sa libération où le nom mourut sur ses lèvres dans un cri rauque. Ron a ce son , mordit le cou de Lavande pour étouffer son propre cri de jouissance et il senti des giclée de spermes se répandrent entre son ventre et le dos de la jeune femme. 

Ron s'affala sur le dos de sa compagne et ils restèrent ainsi, le moment de reprendre leur souffle, ensuite Ron bascula sur le côté pour s'étendre sur la dos, remis son sex en berne dans son short et mis un bras sur ses yeux pour éviter de regarder son amie .

Lavande , se redressa prit sa baguette et exécuta un tergeo sur elle et Ron pour nettoyer la preuve de leur activité. Elle ratacha son haut et réajusta le bas de son maillot.

Elle regarda Ron, s'approcha et se baissa pour poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ron surpris dégagea son bras et croisa ses beau yeux miel qui le regardait avec tendresse.

-Ron, ne fais pas ça, ne te cache pas. Ce fut un moment extraordinaire, c'est moi qui t 'ai excité et je le voulais. Si on avait été dans un endroit plus intime, je t'aurai supplié de me prendre complètement.

-Mais, c'est faux , Lavande, tu sais que je ressent pour toi que tendresse et amitié et j'ai l'impression de me servir de toi , tu…….

Lavande l'interonpit avec un doigt sur la bouche. 

-Pourquoi dis tu que c'est faux, ce qu'on a ressenti était réel . Et quel mal y a t il à se faire plaisir quand les deux parties sont consentantes. Ron, je t'ai aimer sincèrement en sixième année et je crois que je recommance à t'aimer de nouveau . Pourrais tu nous donner une chance ? Je ne demande pas de serment d'amour mais je penses qu'on est bon l'un pour l'autre.

Ron la regardait et une tendresse le submergea pour cette fille courageuse , belle et gentille qui lui ouvrait son coeur sans condition.

Il embrassa de ses lèvres le doigt qui était toujours sur sa bouche ensuite prit sa petite main qu'il mit sur son propre cœur. La regarda et dis sérieusement. 

-On peux essayer , mais je ne peut rien te promettre , seulement que je serai toujours honnête avec toi.

Lavande avec un cri se jeta sur Ron toujours couché sur le dos. Elle attrapa ses lèvres férocement, Ron répondit à son baiser en suçant sa lèvre supérieure et d'un mouvement, il la retourna sur le dos et s'allongea de tout son long sur son corp doux et accueillant, elle écarta les jambe et il se retrouva au creux de ses cuisses . Il pris les rênes du baiser en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de Lavande. Leurs langues se goutèrent, s'enroulèrent autour l'une de l'autre et commencèrent une danse exquise. Lavande avait attrapé ses cheveux et se pressait contre lui en gémissant contre sa bouche . Ron dont le sex etait à nouveau dur bougeait des hanches entre ses cuisses quand tout d'un coup il se dégagea de ses bras. 

Il haletait et essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-On.. on devrait arrêter car si non , je ne pourrai pas me contenir et te prendrai ici et maintenant. Voyant son air déçu, il la rassura en lui donnant un dernier baiser. 

-Je veux que notre première fois ensemble soit spéciale , Lavande. je veux prendre le temps de te faire l'amour comme tu le mérite. 

Lavande lui fit un si grand sourir qu'il pensa qu'il pourrait éclipser le soleil qui brillait dans le ciel.

Après qu'ils se soient calmés, les deux tentèrent de reprendre contenance. Lavande en position assis remettait son chignon en place qui s'était défait dans la passion. Ron debout , d' un mouvement de la main annula les sorts de compulsion et de silence juste à temps pour voir les parents de Lavande , Mary et David , les chercher du regard. Quand ils les virent , il s'avancèrent vers eux.

-C'est bizzard , on arrivait pas à vous trouver , on a pensé qu'on s'était trompé d'endroit dit Mary, suspicieusement en les scrutant du regard, ses yeux se posèrent sur une marque dans le cou de sa fille . 

Ron et Lavande se regardèrent et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.


	17. Chapter 17

Drago se promenait dans les jardins du Manoir, le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, Daphné marchait d'un pas tranquille à côté de lui.

Le dîner avec la famille Grengrasse avait été ennuyeux et guindé.

Sa mère avait supervisé les deux elfes de maisons qui restaient à leur service pour que la soirée soit une réussite. 

Le ministère avait obligé les Malfoy à libérer tous leurs elfes de maisons qui seraient réaffectés aux services communautaires, comme à Saint Mangouste . Ils avaient été autorisés à garder Wooki et Waaki, qui avaient refusé de quitter les Malfoy. Le ministère avait accepté aux conditions qu'ils soient payés avec un jour de congé par mois et sans s'auto infliger des punitions. Les petites créatures s'étaient indignées aux paiement et au jour de congé mais le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques avait été intransigeant pour le bien-être des deux elfes.

L'argenterie sur la table, les mets délicats et les vins de qualité avaient mis les parents de Daphné et les siens dans une agréable ambiance. Tandis que Daphné et lui restaient silencieux, Astoria , la fille cadette des Grengrasse, lui jetait des œillades énamourées . Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. 

A la fin du dîner, son père et son futur beau-père s'étaient retirés dans le bureau pour discuter et déguster un verre de Wiski-Pur-Feu . Les deux épouses s'étaient installées dans le salon pour boire du thé avec Astoria. Madame Greengrasse avait insisté pour que les fiancés fassent une promenade au coucher du soleil. Astoria voulaient les suivre, mais elle fut grondé par sa mère et elle dû rester avec les femmes plus âgées. 

Drago guida sa compagne jusqu'à un banc sous une arcade de roses où ils s'installèrent pour voir le coucher de soleil. 

Le ciel commenca peu à peu à change de couleur, le bleu passa au mauve , ensuite au jaune et à l’orange. Les nuages prirent une teinte rosée. Le couple leva la tête pour apprécier le spectacle. Les ombres disparaissent doucement .

Le jardin était recouvert d’une douce lumière apaisante, alors que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient, les lumières du jardin s'allumèrent autour d'eux tel des lucioles. Daphné soupira de contentement et inspira les effluves des roses qui les entouraient. 

-C'est magnifique !

Drago tourna la tête pour l' observer . Sans conteste Daphné peut être décrite comme une femme magnifique. Blonde , aux longs cheveux lisses et brillants, un visage fin aux traits aristocratiques, des yeux vert feuilles, des lèvres rouges sang. Un corps aux proportions parfaites. Des seins volumineux haut perchés, dont on pouvait voir le galbés en cœur que laissait voir son fourreau bleu nuit qui étreignait son corps comme une deuxième peau. Malgré toute cette beauté , cela ne remuait rien en Drago.

-Daphné ?

A son nom , la jeune femme tourna la tête vers son fiancé. 

-Oui ? 

-Il faut qu'on discute de notre situation, dit sérieusement Drago.

-Situation ? Tu veux dire notre mariage ? 

-Oui,.... tu sais que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour toi et je sais que tu n'es pas amoureuse de moi non plus . Si nous laissons nos parents décider à notre place , nous aurons un mariage malheureux et sans amour.

-Drago, tu sais très bien, que notre mariage est plus un contrat d'affaire entre nos deux familles qu'un véritable mariage. Mon rôle sera de te donner un héritier et ta famille renflouera notre voûte à Gringotte de plusieurs milliers de Galions, puisque mon oncle qui était l'héritier a dilapidé toute la fortune familiale avant de mourir , nous laissant presque sans le sous. Alors, tu vois que l'amour n'a rien à voir avec notre mariage mais on est amis et je pense qu'on peut le faire fonctionner.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je ne pourrai pas te donner d' héritier, confessa-t-il , en attendant sa réaction.

Daphné le regarda confuse et demanda.

-Es-tu stérile? 

-Non !

Ne comprenant pas, elle resta silencieuse et demanda au bout d'un moment .

-Es tu impuissant ?

-Non !!

Frustrée, elle se leva et s'exclama.

-Alors quoi ? 

-Je n'aime pas les femme, j'aime les hommes, je suis gay.

Abasourdi, Daphné se rassit et regarda Drago stupéfaite.

-Tu .......je… depuis quand tu le sais .

-Mes 13 ans.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

-Non, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-D'accord ! Et bien ça ne change rien, comme l'amour n'entre pas en compte dans cette affaire, un sexe mécanique jusqu'à la procréation suffira. Ensuite , on pourra chacun de notre côté trouver du plaisir ailleur , discrètement. 

-Daphné , je n'ai aucun désir pour le corps féminin, cela me laisse complètement indifférent. 

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu n'as jamais essayé. 

-J'ai expérimenté avec Pansy, impossible d'avoir une érection . Elle a essayé de me faire une fellation, rien . Pourtant Blaise et Théo m'avaient dit qu'elle était une experte dans le domaine. Même en fermant les yeux, je n'ai pas pu . J'ai fini par l'oublier pour qu'elle n'aille pas cancaner autour de Poudlard.

Daphné ne savait plus quoi dire .

-Ecoute, je te propose un marché, restons fiancés jusqu'à la date supposée de notre mariage. Ensuite , je romprai notre engagement. Comme c'est moi qui serait la cause de la fin du contrat , ma famille serait obligée de payer la somme promise. Et nous serions libres sans que vous soyez lésés toi et ta famille. Et tous les torts me seront attribués. 

Prenant la main de son ami , depuis leurs 12 ans , il dit avec émotion.

-Tu ne voudrais pas trouver quelqu'un dont tu tomberais amoureuse et qui t'aimeras en retour ? Moi, c'est ce que je voudrais , même si je sais que c'est un espoir insensé . Et si par miracle je trouvais cette personne spéciale, je sais que la société nous accepterait difficilement mais je me battrai pour que cette amour que mon cœur aspire tant puisse exister.

-Drago! dit elle les larmes aux yeux en l'écoutant lui ouvrir son coeur avec tant de ferveur. 

-J'accepte ton marché. Et elle lui fit un sourir espiègle, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je serai ta fée marraine, je vais te trouver l'homme de tes rêves.

Drago éclata de rire.

……………

Alors que la famille Grengrasse avait quitté le Manoir et que ses parents se sont retirés pour la nuit. Drago, transplanna dans une ruelle déserte dans le quartier de Soho au cœur de Londres.

Pour l'occasion, il portait un pantalon en cuir moulant qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et une sorte de débardeur semi transparent qui laissait apparaître ses tétons . Ses cheveux blond recouvraient sensuellement son dos et ses épaules. 

Il était près de minuit mais les rues étaient très animées en cette nuit d'été. Arrivé devant une grande porte sur laquelle une enseigne lumineuse indiquait, The Haeven, se tenait des videurs qui faisaient entrer les clients qui attendaient leur tour dans une longue file . Drago passa devant tout le monde par l'entrée VIP, le videur le reconnaissant le laissa entrer. 

De la musique électro et des néons de toutes les couleurs l'accueillirent. Des corps se trémoussant sur la piste de danse, sur le podium un DJ faisait l'ambiance et des hommes portant pour seul vêtement, un string noir dansaient sensuellement autour de barres de poles dances . 

Drago se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un Martini. Il sirotait sa boisson en regardant la piste de danse quand une main se posa sur son genoux. Drago déshabilla du regard l'homme à qui appartenait cette main. Il était grand, avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, cheveux court châtain, des yeux brun. Un visage banal mais un corps à damner un saint. Il était torse nue, portant seulement un jean bleu délavé d'apparence élimé. Des épaules larges, un ventre plat avec un pack de 6 , des hanches étroites, des bras et des jambes musclées. L'homme voyant qu'il ne protestait pas, remonta sa main en caressant sa cuisse jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle son entrejambe. Drago continuait à siroter son martini, le châtain, empoigna son entrejambe et serra un peu fort.  
L'homme se pencha vers son oreille , la lécha d'un coup de langue et chuchota 

-Je veux t'enculer jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce et défoncer ton jolie petit trou de cul. 

Drago frissonna et hocha simplement la tête en accord. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers un escalier en colimaçon. Drago le suivit après avoir bu sa dernière gorgée. 

Il le retrouva , l'attendant dans une cabine réservée aux VIP. Une grande vitre donnant sur la piste de danse étouffait les sons. Des fauteuils rouge confortables entouraient une table basse sur laquelle se trouvait diverses bouteilles d'alcool et amuses-gueules . 

Sans préambule, l'homme attrapa d'une main Drago par l'arrière de la tête et écrasa sa bouche sur la sienne. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre, c'était sauvage. Drago y répondit avec la même force . Le châtain ouvrit le fermoir et dézippa le pantalon du blond d'une main experte , le jeune homme était nu en dessous. Interrompant le baiser, l'homme plus âgé, le retourna, le pencha en avant , les mains agrippant le dos du fauteuil , ses cheveux lui tombant dans les yeux. Le châtain baissa , d'un mouvement, le pantalon de Drago jusqu' aux genoux. Un cul rond et lisse d'une blancheur d'ivoire apparut devant l'homme qui se léchait les lèvres d'anticipation. L"homme se mit à genoux, écarta les fesses et les cuisses de Drago pour découvrir ce petit trou plissé si tentant. Drago essayait de ne pas gémir et serra les dents . Il sentit la langue humide de l'homme derrière lui , faire le tour de son anneau et l'humidifier de sa salive. Puis un doigts enduit de lubrifiant s'introduisit doucement en faisant des va et vient, puis il rajouta d'autres doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il put en prendre quatre. Drago sentit la douleur se mêler avec le plaisir. Puis les doigts sortirent de son trou désormais dilaté pour être remplacés par une langue qui explora son tunnel prêt à être pillé. C'était tellement bon , que les gémissements que Drago essayaient de contenir , sortirent dans un cri de gorge , de ses dents et lèvres serrées. Drago attrapa son sexe qui désespérait d'attention et se mis à se masturber. 

Retirant sa langue , l'homme se redressa .

-Ca suffit, je crois que tu es assez préparé. Dit l'homme d'impatience. 

Drago l'entendit s'affairer pour se libérer de son jean. Le châtain déchira l'emballage d'un préservatif et le mis autour de son sexe érigé . Drago sentit le bout de la bite de l'homme entouré de latex lubrifié à son entrée, elle s'introduisit d'abord avec prudence, pour le laisser s'adapter à sa circonférence . Drago se crispe d'inconfort. Quand l'homme fût complètement à l'intérieur, il se retira d'un mouvement brusque pour replonger dans ce fourreau brûlant. Drago cria de douleur et de plaisir entremêlés . L'homme attrapa ses hanche des deux mains et commença à l' enculer comme promis, avec des mouvements brusques presque violents . L'homme se pencha un peu et pour le bonheur du blond dans lequel il était enfouit , car sa bite cognait à chaque mouvement sa prostate. Drago criait de plaisir intense et allait à la rencontre de l'homme qui martelait son trou impitoyablement. Drago vint en premier, sa semence se répandit sur le tissu du fauteuil. Son trou palpitait autour du sexe de l'homme, qui éjacula à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment pour reprendre leurs souffles. 

Quand la bite du châtain commença à ramollir, il se retira , enleva le plastique qui pendait de son sex et le jeta dans la corbeille près de la table . Il se releva , remit son jean en place. Draco faisait de même, il s'était essuyé avec des mouchoirs qui se trouvaient dans un distributeur. 

Ils s'installèrent ensuite confortablement. Drago versa deux verres de whisky, poussant en un vers le châtain, il but le sien d'une traite. L'homme prit un paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son pantalon , retira deux cigarettes, il en mit une dans sa bouche et l'autre la proposa à Drago.

Drago l'accepta et dit faussement en colère. 

-Serge, quand tu as dit que tu allais me défoncer le trou de cul, je ne pensais pas que ca serait si littérale.

Serge éclate de rire , il alluma sa cigarette avec un briquet qu'il prit de la table près du cendrier et Drago se pencha pour qu'il allume aussi la sienne.

-Drago, mon petit prince délicat, avoue que tu adores quand c'est rud et sauvage . La prochaine fois je te laisserai me baiser et tu pourras prendre ta revanche.

-Je te le rappellerai . Après une dernière bouffée, il écrasa sa cigarette à peine entamé et se leva pour partir. 

Serge le retint par la main. 

-Drago, on se revoit quand ? Demanda t il presque suppliant.

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais commencer lundi à travailler, donc je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps. J'essaierai de passer les samedis soir si je peux. 

-Drago, cela fait deux semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je t'attend ici chaque soir espérant que tu apparaissent . Je ne connais aucun moyen pour te contacter, pas d'adresse , pas de numéro de téléphone. Je sais que pour toi ce n'est que du sexe et au début pour moi aussi , mais plus maintenant , je voudrais ....

Drago l'interrompit

-N'en dit pas plus s'il te plaît, écoute, à part le sexe, on est des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. Ma vie est trop compliquée pour le moment . Donc je ne voudrais pas la compliquer plus qu'elle ne l'est. Je penses qu'on va en rester là. 

Retirant sa main, Drago quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Ce fut la dernière fois que Serge vit Drago.


	18. Chapter 18

Dimanche 12 juillet 1998

Molly regardait sa famille élargie, autour de la grande table sous la tonnelle dans le jardin, avec tendresse. Ils avaient bénéficié d’un été exceptionnellement chaud cette année, mais ce dimanche, une légère brise rafraîchissante provenant du lac allégeait l’atmosphère. Des plats cuisinés par ses soins s'étalaient sur la table, des viandes rôties, des légumes grillés, sa délicieuse purée de pommes de terre, trois sortes de tourtes différentes, des boissons faites maison, des desserts, ... Molly adorait cuisiner, elle trouvait une satisfaction personnelle à nourrir son petit monde, même si les Weasley ne roulaient pas sur l’or, Arthur et elle s'étaient toujours assuré que leurs enfants ne manquaient jamais de nourriture sur la table.

Charlie étant présent dimanche dernier, manquait, il ne sera de retour qu’au mariage de sa petite sœur, pour l’occasion, on lui avait accordé une semaine de congé.

Andromeda Tonk et le petit Teddy, s'étaient joint à eux, en ce moment le petit métamorphomage de 4 mois dormait dans un berceau placé près de son parrain. C'était étrange pour elle, de regarder Andromeda, elle était presque le portrait craché de sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, en pensant à cette dernière, son visage se durcit un instant, elle ne regrettait aucunement d’avoir tué cette chienne. Andromeda était tout le contraire de sa sœur aînée, elle avait payé un tribut trop grand dans cette guerre menée par un fou. Elle avait perdu son mari Ted à cause de Greyback et sa fille unique Nymphadora et son beau-fils Remus Lupin, morts tous deux héroïquement dans cette maudite bataille. Pauvre Teddy, ayant perdu ses parents si jeune heureusement qu’il avait sa grand-mère et bien sûr son parrain, Harry .

Elle regarda son futur gendre et sa fille, le cœur débordant de joie, sa Ginny allait réaliser son rêve en épousant le garçon qu’elle avait toujours aimé. Harry, qui était un fils pour elle, depuis que Ronald et les jumeaux l’avaient amené au Terrier dans la Ford Angelina de leur père, semblait heureux et serein malgré ce qu’il avait vécu depuis ce fameux jour d’Halloween. Elle avait senti que ce petit garçon avait soif d'amour et de tendresse et elle avait essayé de combler ce manque par de bons repas et des câlins. Arthur et elle s'étaient inquiétés pour lui autant que pour leurs propres enfants. 

Son regard passa à Bill et à sa femme Fleur. Ils formaient un si beau couple. Elle a toujours été fière de son fils aîné, il a toujours été le plus responsable de ses enfants, dû à son statut de grand frère. Dès qu’il avait commencé à gagner sa vie, il avait insisté pour les aider financièrement. Au début, Arthur avait refusé, mais finit par accepter son aide devant son insistance. Molly sourit de gratitude quand elle vit Fleur poser un doux baiser sur sa joue cicatrisée. Elle ne remerciera jamais assez cette femme merveilleuse qui avait déclaré férocement au chevet de son fiancé, que ce n’était pas à cause d’une attaque de loup - garou qu’elle cesserait de l’aimer.

À côté de sa belle-fille, Percy discutait avec son père de manière calme et composée. Elle était si fière de lui et si heureuse qu’il soit de retour avec eux, là où il appartenait. 

Molly poursuivit son observation et son cœur se sera de douleur en contemplant George, le voir seul sans son jumeau, était difficile pour elle. George avait perdu cette aura joyeuse qui entourait toujours les jumeaux. Elle espérait que reprendre ses activités à la boutique que lui et Fred avaient rêvé, serait assez suffisante pour lui permettre d’avoir un but dans la vie. Lee, qui était assis à côté de lui, riait en lui racontant un événement drôle qui concernait Mopsy, l’elfe de maison qui les aidait à la boutique. Molly fronça un peu les sourcils aux souvenirs d'un autre elfe de maison qu'elle avait connu. 

À cette pensée, elle regarda son plus jeune fils. Il était silencieux et chipotait dans son assiette avec sa fourchette, le coude sur la table et le menton dans sa paume droite. Elle avait remarqué qu’il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, lui qui mangeait auparavant comme quatre. Il était trop mince pour sa stature. 

Un sentiment de culpabilité l’envahit. Sa relation avec Ronald avait toujours été conflictuelle.

Les souvenirs de la venue au monde de Ronald l'envahirent.

…………………………………….

À la naissance de Ronald, à Saint Mangouste, quand la sage-femme lui avait tendu ce minuscule bébé en la félicitant pour avoir un autre garçon, les mains qu’elle avait tendu pour prendre son bébé tombèrent mollement sur le lit. Elle s'était figée. 

-Non, ... Vous devez vous tromper, c’est une fille.

La sage-femme, Philomène Partridge, découvrit le drap qui recouvrait le bébé et Molly pu voir que c’était bien un garçon.

Arthur, qui était à son chevet, prit le bébé dans ses bras. Elle avait pu voir que lui aussi était un peu déçu, vu que pendant toute la grossesse, le médicomage avait assuré que leur enfant serait une fille. Mais Arthur s'était vite ressaisi et en serrant tendrement son fils dans ses bras essaya de la raisonner.

-Molly, c’est notre fils, je sais que tu es déçu, mais il a besoin de toi. 

Son mari tenta de lui mettre le nouveau-né dans les bras, mais elle se détourna sur le côté dans son lit et se recroquevilla en éclatant en sanglots. Arthur déposa, le bébé dans le coffin prévu à cet effet et se rapprocha de sa femme pour la réconforter. Un peu plus tard, le bébé qui était jusque-là, silencieux commença à pleurer de faim, la sage-femme qui revenait dans la chambre, prit l’enfant et le lui présenta pour l’allaiter.

Molly, cette fois, le prit contre elle, mais sans émotion, la sage-femme l’aida à mettre le téton dans la bouche du nourrisson qui se mit à téter goulûment, mais très vite, il recommença à pleurer. Ne comprenant pas, Mademoiselle Partridge, vérifia les deux seins de la maman et constata stupéfaite qu’il n’y avait pas de lait.

Voyant que Molly était indifférente, elle reprit le bébé et le donna à son mari pour qu’il puisse le calmer et lui dit d’une voix basse.

-Votre femme ne produit pas de lait, je vais aller chercher un substitut pour le nourrir, on ressayera plus tard. Les seules fois où on a dû donner un substitut étaient au décès de la mère en couche, ajouta t'elle presque en chuchotant.

Malheureusement , même plus tard, il n’y avait pas eu une seule goutte de lait, ses seins s’étaient asséchés comme ses yeux, à force de pleurer. 

………………….

De retour à la maison, Arthur avait dû acheter du lait maternisé dans le monde moldu, car le substitut donné à l'hôpital était trop cher pour leur bourse. Molly faisait une grave dépression, appelée par la médecine molu , un post-partum. Elle restait couchée toute la journée, n’arrivant pas à sortir de sa tristesse. Ses autres enfants encore en bas âge ne comprenaient pas, Percy et les jumeaux trop petits , réclamaient leur maman. Bill âgé de 10 ans, pour soulager son père, avait pris la responsabilité de s’occuper de ses petits frères avec l’aide de Charlie. Arthur avait pris un congé pour s’occuper de la maison et de ses enfants en attendant que sa femme sorte de sa dépression.

Molly s'était opposé à ce qu’il installe le bébé dans la chambre prévue pour le nouveau-né, une jolie chambre, à côté de la leur, décorée d’un rose pâle avec un joli berceau blanc et des tiroirs remplis de layettes tricotées par Molly pendant sa grossesse. Alors, Arthur avait repris le vieux berceau dans le grenier et l’avait installé dans un coin du salon pour Ronald, qu’il avait nommé lui-même. Voyant qu’au bout de trois jours que son fils n’avait toujours pas de prénom, il le choisit seul, Arthur en était triste, car ils avaient toujours choisi les prénoms de leurs enfants ensemble.

..........

Les jumeaux âgés de 2 ans regardaient leurs nouveau petit frère, dans le couffin du salon où leur père avait charmé un biberon qui lévitait au-dessus de lui, la tétine dans la bouche du petit Ronny. Ils en voulaient un peu au bébé, Fred et George avaient ressenti que d'une certaine manière leur maman n'était plus là même depuis son arrivée. 

...........

Arthur faisait son maximum pour permettre à sa femme de faire face à sa déception et de reprendre son rôle de mère aimante. Au bout de quelques semaines, elle semblait se ressaisir et retrouva le chemin de la cuisine et reprit sa routine quotidienne entre le ménage et ses garçons. Ses enfants étaient si heureux de retrouver leur maman. 

Malheureusement, Arthur constata que Molly refusait toujours de s'occuper de son dernier. Il devait retourner bientôt au travail et ne savait pas quoi faire. Arthur ne comprenait pas sa femme. Comment pouvait-elle rejeter son propre fils !

La solution vint, quand il dut retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour un bilan de santé et les premiers vaccins de Ronald. Après être sorti du service pédiatrique, son fils dans ses bras, il rencontra la sage-femme qui avait aider Molly à accoucher, Mademoiselle Partridge.  
Cette dernière s'enquit des nouvelles de Molly et du petit Ronald. Arthur, à bout, s'effondra. Le voyant bouleverser, la jeune femme lui prit Ronald des bras, le força à entrer dans un petit bureau vide et le fit asseoir sur une chaise.


	19. Chapter 19

Philomène Partridge le laissa reprendre contenance pendant qu'elle berçait le bébé de 3 semaines qui commençait à s'agiter. Elle appela sa nounou Neemy.

Une petite elfe apparut, elle était vêtue d’une robe bleue uni tenue à la taille par une ceinture. Elle se tenait droite et regardait Philomène de ses grands yeux globuleux, reflétant la sagesse et brillant d’intelligence. On pouvait dire à première vue que Neemy était une elfe de maison singulière. 

-Neemy, veux-tu bien nous apporter du thé et des biscuits, s’il te plaît ?

La petite elfe sourit gentiment et d'une douce voix mélodieuse, ce qui était étonnant puisque les elfes avaient d’habitude une voix grinçante, répondit à Philomene. 

-Ca sera avec plaisir, mademoiselle Philo, et elle disparut.

La sage-femme, adorait cette petite elfe, elle avait été sa nounou pendant son enfance et après en grandissant sa confidente. La famille Partridge était une famille de sang pur traditionnel, mais tel que les Weasley, avait été décrite comme des traîtres à leur sang. Mais au contraire des Weasley, ils respectaient les traditions, tout en essayant de vivre dans un monde qui était sans cesse en évolution. Les Partridge n'étaient pas considérés comme riches, comme les Malfoy ou les Black , mais avaient une fortune honorable. 

.........................................

Neemy avait eu un parcours de vie particulier. Elle était considérée comme un membre de la famille et non comme une domestique.

La petite créature avait été recueillie par la défunte grand-mère de Philomène. Grand-mère Phyllis, âgée de sept ans, lors d’une promenade, avait trouvé un bébé elfe abandonné à la lisière de la forêt près de leur propriété. Elle avait été attendrie par cet être sans défense et l’avait ramené à la maison, demandant la permission à ses parents de la garder, ces derniers acceptèrent, considérant la petite elfe comme un animal de compagnie. Phyllis s'était occupée d’elle comme le ferait une petite maman.

Quand il était temps d’aller à Poudlard, elle avait dû se séparer d'elle et la retrouvait seulement pendant les vacances. Pendant ce temps Neemy qui avait 4 ans, était confié aux elfes de la demeure. C'est comme ça qu'elle grandit entre les quartiers des serviteurs et ceux de Phyllis. Phyllis lui avait appris à lire et à écrire, lui faisait voir le monde différemment que celui que connaissaient ses semblables.

Neemy, devenant plus âgée, comprenait qu’elle avait un statut à part par rapport aux autres elfes de la demeure qui étaient des domestiques, certes très bien traité et qui semblait heureux de servir leurs maîtres, mais considéré comme des esclaves par le monde sorcier.  
Neemy de part son education, avait remarqué que bien que servile, les elfes avaient une magie particulière, et même plus puissantes que celles des sorciers. À leurs contacts, elle apprit la culture de ses ancêtres et cette magie ancienne liée à la nature. Connaissant les deux mondes et étant libre, cela faisait d’elle un être exceptionnel. Elle ne jugeait pas ses semblables d’aimer servir, elle condamnait seulement leur mauvais traitement par certaines familles sorcières. 

Lorsque Phyllis, s'était mariée, Neemy l'avait suivi et était resté à ses côtés en devenant la nounou de ses enfants. L’elfe n’avait jamais eu le désir de se mettre en couple, car elle ne pourrait jamais trouver un compagnon elfe, qui pourrait être compatible avec sa façon de penser et de vivre. Elle s’est donc consacrée à aimer et à élever les jumeaux de Phyllis, Armando et Apolline. Elle s'était occupée d'eux à la mort de sa chère Phyllis, morte d'un cas grave de vérolé du dragon quand les enfants avait 9 ans. Armando , l'héritier s'était marié avec une sang-pur aux préjugés contre les créatures magiques et n'avait pas pu accepter que Neemy soit traitée comme une égale. Alors Nemmy suivit Appoline, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa maman, lorsqu'elle s'était mariée dans la famille Partridge et servit aussi de nounous pour ses enfants. Apolline en a eu 3, elle les aimaient tous, mais la petite dernière, Philomène, était sa préférée. Alors lorsqu'elle décida de devenir sage femme, elle la suivit à Londres où Philomène s'était installer pour suivre sa formation et travailler à Sainte Mangouste. 

...................................

Neemy était revenu avec un plateau de thé et de biscuit et le déposa sur la table. 

-Merci, Neemy. dit avec reconnaissance Philomène.

L'elfe observa le bébé dans ses bras qui avait commencé à pleurer.

-Il a sûrement faim, dit Arthur et prit le sac qu'il avait posé sur le sol, sortit ensuite un biberon déjà préparé et conservé avec un sort de stase.

-Laissez-moi m'en occuper pendant que vous discutez et buvez votre thé. 

Philomène demanda la permission à Monsieur Weasley. Il accepta d'un signe de tête.

Neemy prit l'enfant dans ses bras qui a son contact s'était arrêté de pleurer. D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit apparaître un fauteuil à bascule où elle s'installa confortablement avec Ronald . D'un mouvement fluide, elle lévita le biberon, de la main d'Arthur jusqu'à elle. Elle chauffa le lait à la bonne température simplement en entourant de ses longs doigts le biberon. Ronald téta avidement. 

Pendant ce temps, Arthur se confiait à la gentille jeune femme en lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur sorti de la maternité. Il lui apprit qu’il se trouvait dans une situation difficile, car il devait retourner travailler au ministère et que Molly refusait toujours de reconnaître Ronald et que comme il n'avait pas les moyens de se permettre d'engager une nounou permanente pour s'occuper du bébé , pendant ses heures de bureau . Il se voyait obligé demander de l’aide à la famille. 

Du côté de Molly, il ne restait que sa grande tante Muriel et quelques cousins éloignés. Les deux frères aînés, les jumeaux Fabian et Gideon Prewett qui avaient été des Aurors et membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, avaient été assassinés, il y avait peu, par un groupe de mangemort. De son côté, il y avait son frère Billius, un excentrique toujours en vadrouille dans le monde pour découvrir de nouvelles cultures et une pléthore de Weasley à qui il ne pouvait pas demander d’aide, car il savait qu'à la minute suivante, tout le monde sorcier serait au courant que Molly avait rejeté son propre enfant. Les parents d’Arthur n'avaient jamais accepté son mariage avec Molly, la suspectant de l’avoir piégé en tombant enceinte et l’avait empêché de poursuivre une carrière dans le département des Aurors. Depuis, Arthur avait très peu de contact avec eux.

Neemy, qui écoutait, intervint et s'adressa directement au père éploré.

-Excusez-moi, de m'immiscer dans votre conversation, mais puis-je vous suggérer une solution à votre problème, Monsieur Weasley ?

Arthur la regarda surpris et intrigué par cet elfe au langage et à l’attitude si raffiné qui étaient à l’opposé de ce qu’il connaissait d’eux. 

-Oui, … bien sûr, je t'en ….. Hum, pardon, ….. Je vous en prie, …. Madame ?

Neemy, sourit.

-Vous pouvez m’appeler Nemmy, Monsieur Weasley.

-D’accord, dans ce cas, appelez moi Arthur. Eh bien sûr, je suis prêt à vous écouter. À quoi pensez-vous ?

.....................................

C'est ainsi que Neemy apparaissait tous les matins dans la petite chambre sous le grenier du Terrier pour emmener avec elle le petit Ron dans la maison de Philomène et s’occupait de lui jusqu’au retour d’Arthur du travail. Neemy s'était très vite attachée à l’enfant, elle avait senti une puissante magie venant de lui et quand elle regardait dans les yeux bleus céruléens de Ron, un amour inconditionnel pour ce petit être rejeté par celle qui aurait dû l’aimer et le protéger. Elle avait remarqué qu’il faisait de la magie accidentelle plus fréquemment qu’un enfant normal. Elle l’avait trouvé plusieurs fois à léviter au-dessus de son berceau, elle avait dû mettre un sort pour qu’il reste collé sur son matelas et éviter les accidents.  
À la fin de la journée, elle le ramenait à son père qui reprenait le relais. 

Arthur malgré les journées fatigantes au bureau essayait de prendre soin de Ronald et pour que l’enfant puisse être en contacte avec ses frères et sa soeur, passait la soirée avec lui dans le salon, mais c'était surtout pour que Molly prennent conscience de son existence.  
Devant l’attitude de sa femme, il perdait souvent patience et des conflits commençait à apparaître dans leur couple. Arthur avait mis un sort d’alerte dans la chambre de Ronald en dessous du grenier pour que s'il se réveillait pendant la nuit, il puisse être alerté et monter s’occuper de lui. Étonnamment, le petit garçon passait des nuits paisibles jusqu’au matin , à l’arrivée de Nemmy.

......................

Bill et Charlie étaient déroutés, il ne voyait leur petit frère que le soir et les week-ends, pendant que leur père était à la maison. En journée, leur maman était comme d’habitude, mais il ne la voyait jamais interagir avec le petit Ronny, il supposait qu’elle s’occupait de lui dans sa chambre. Il n’avait aucune idée de l’existence de Neemy.

......................

Un an passa ainsi jusqu’au jour où Molly extatique annonça à Arthur qu’elle était de nouveau enceinte et qu’elle était déjà à 4 mois de grossesse. Elle avait fait le tour d’au moins quatre guérisseurs pour leur demander le sexe du bébé et on lui avait assuré que cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment une fille. Arthur était inquiet, c'était la première année de Bill à Poudlard, la guerre s’intensifiait, il y avait de plus en plus de meurtres et de disparitions. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait gérer si le rêve de Molly ne se réalisait pas et surtout, il était inquiet de son manque de reconnaissance de son plus jeune fils. Il en avait discuté avec Nemmy et Philomène et ils lui avait conseillé de l'emmener voir un guérisseur d’esprit. À cette suggestion, Molly refusa en se mettant en colère, c'était l’une de leurs disputes les plus violentes. D'habitude, ils essayaient de ne pas montrer leurs désaccords devant leurs enfants, mais ce jour-là les enfants s'étaient tous cachés dans la chambre de Charlie, effrayés par leurs cris.


	20. Chapter 20

Un mois avant la naissance prévue de Ginny, Molly s'était rendu au chemin de Traverse, pendant que Bill devait surveiller ses petits frères.. C'était en fin d'après-midi et la rue était encore bondée, en ce début des vacances scolaires, des sorciers faisant leurs courses ou simplement se promenaient en famille. Molly sortait de l'apothicaire quand elle rencontra Lily Potter. Elles se saluèrent chaleureusement et discutèrent un moment quand dans la conversation, Lily demanda des nouvelles des enfants. Elle fit remarquer que leurs garçons, Harry et Ronald commenceraient Poudlard la même année et qu'il y aurait beaucoup de chances qu’ils soient tous les deux repartis à Gryffondor vu leur famille et qu’ils pourraient devenir de très bons amis. 

Molly en entendant quelqu’un d’autre faire référence à Ronald, se figea d’horreur, c'était comme si un voile s'était déchiré devant ses yeux. Elle s’excusa rapidement auprès de Lily et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur pour y utiliser la cheminée et entra en trombe dans le salon du Terrier vide, les enfants jouaient dans le jardin. Elle déposa ses paquets et monta les escaliers jusqu’à la chambre au dernier étage. Elle était devant la chambre où elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Elle poussa doucement la porte, elle entra, la chambre était presque nue, un vieux berceau qui semblait avoir été agrandi magiquement et un fauteuil à bascule trônaient au milieu de la pièce et une petite commode se trouvait sur un côté du mur. Elle s’approcha du berceau et constata qu’il était vide à part un ours en peluche.

Elle redescendit et entra tranquillement dans la cuisine pour préparer le goûter aux enfants. Quand ce fut prêt, elle les appela par la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. Après qu’ils aient fini de manger, elle fit faire aux jumeaux une sieste, installa Percy sur un petit tapis douillet avec un livre illustré pour enfant, il savait déjà lire à 5 ans.

Elle demanda aux plus âgés de les surveiller et elle monta dans la chambre sous le grenier, s’installa dans le fauteuil à bascule et attendit. Au bout d’un moment un plop se fit entendre.

.............

Neemy, apparaissant dans la chambre de Ronald, fut surprise de trouver Molly Weasley, assise dans le fauteuil, les mains croisées sur son ventre arrondi . Toutes les deux s'étaient figées et s'observaient en silence. Nemmy ne se sentait pas rassuré et une angoisse s'installa dans son estomac. Elle tenait Ron, âgé de 16 mois, qui se tortillait accroché à son cou.

-Madame Weasley. Dit simplement l’elfe, pour briser le silence.

-Tu dois être Neemy ? demanda Madame Weasley.

-Oui, madame.

-Bien, je suis ici, pour te dire que tes services ne sont plus nécessaires. Je te remercie d’avoir pris soin de Ronald. À partir d’aujourd’hui, je reprends mon rôle légitime auprès de mon fils. 

Aux paroles de Molly Weasley, le cœur de Neemy s’affola de terreur à la perspective d'être séparé de Ron et elle serra ses bras plus forts autour du petit corps de l’enfant. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et essaya de sourire.

-C’est formidable, Madame, que vous vous sentiez mieux pour pouvoir vous occuper de Ron. Mais je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas de continuer à prendre soin de lui et à vous aider, surtout avec la venue imminente d’un autre enfant dans votre famille.

Molly se leva difficilement du fauteuil et se tint bien droite devant Neemy et dit d’une voix très froide en baissant les yeux vers l’elfe qui tenait toujours Ronald dans ses bras.

-Je pense que tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes de mon fils et que tu mettes les pieds dans ma maison. Maintenant, donne le moi et tu pourras retourner à tes maîtres. 

Neemy tremblait, avec les yeux brillant de larmes, elle supplia cette femme qui, jusque-là, ne reconnaissait pas même pas l’existence de son fils.

-Je vous en prie, madame, ne me séparez pas de lui, laissez moi au moins le voir de temps en temps, un lien magique s’est créé entre nous et nous séparer risque de lui faire du tort. Ne lui faites pas ça. 

Ron, qui avait senti Neemy bouleversée, s'était arrêté de bouger et la regardait de ses grands yeux célestes.

-My ? Interrogea-t-il d’une douce voix anxieuse.

-Ce n’est rien, Ronny. Essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

le

Maintenant, la mère de Ron était rouge de colère et arracha l’enfant des bras de Neemy. 

Ron ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passait, s'était mis à pleurer et essayait de se dégager des bras de sa mère pour revenir dans ceux de Neemy qui était en pleurs.

-Disparais ou je ferais appel au ministère pour t’arrêter et je te préviens, si tu approches mon mari pour lui demander de revoir MON fils, tu le regretteras. 

N'ayant pas le choix, Nemmy disparut dans un plop. 

........................

Au bruit de disparition, Molly se calma et essaya de retenir difficilement Ronald dans ses bras , elle avait du mal à le maîtriser à cause de son ventre de 8 mois . Elle se rassit dans le fauteuil en tentant de rassurer son fils qui sanglotait en réclamant “ My “. Il était tellement agité que Molly sentit la magie de l’enfant se manifester, les murs tremblaient, la vitre de la fenêtre se brisa. 

Ne pouvant contenir cette magie accidentelle, elle prit sa baguette de sa manche et lança sur lui un sort de sommeil artificiel. Le corps de Ronald devint mou dans ses bras et tout redevint calme. 

Molly prit une décision rapide et lança le sort oubliette pour modifier tous les souvenirs de Ronald où l’elfe était présente pour les remplacer par elle-même.

Quand, elle eut fini, elle le réveilla par un enervate. Ronald semblait un peu perturbé et regarda Molly et lui fit un grand sourire en gazouillant et en levant les mains vers son visage. 

-Ma ! …. Bizzou ! …….

....................

Ce soir-là, Arthur trouva une maison tranquille, en entrant dans le salon, il fit le tour de la pièce et trouva les jumeaux au sol près de la cheminée s'amusent avec des animaux en bois, Percy se concentrait sur sa lecture, tandis que Bill et Charlie discutait en feuilletant un magazine de quidditch. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit Molly installé dans un fauteuil avec Ron dans ses bras, endormi contre son cœur. Un soulagement l'inonda et des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur ses yeux. Il s’approcha de sa femme et de son fils.

Molly lava le visage vers son mari et lui sourit.

Molly ! Chuchota Arthur, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

.........................

Dans leur lit, alors que tout leur petit monde était endormi, Molly entendit son mari lui demander alors qu’ils étaient couchés en cuillère, sa main posée sur son ventre proéminent .

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Neemy, je sais qu’elle s’est beaucoup attachée à notre fils et que Ron l’aime beaucoup. 

Sans attendre de réponse, il continua en caressant le ventre de Molly avec tendresse. 

-Avec l'arrivée de ce trésor, tu auras beaucoup de travail et son aide serait la bienvenue. Tu penses que si on lui demandait, elle accepterait de continuer à prendre soin des enfants, cette fois seulement pour t'épauler……

-Non. Dit doucement Molly, mais Arthur qui ne l’avait pas entendu continuait de parler.

-....... Bien sûr, je pense qu’on devrait lui verser un petit salaire, même si je sais qu’elle le ferait sans rien demander en retour, ……….. 

-Non ! Dit un peu plus fort Molly.

-..... C’est une elfe remarquable, j’en ai jamais connu com……..

-NON ! NON, cette fois plus fort en s’asseyant sur le matelas.

Arthur s'interrompit devant son éclat.

Se calmant, elle dit plus doucement.

-Arthur, écoute, cet elfe nous a beaucoup aidé et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante, mais maintenant, tout va bien aller, je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je vous ai fait subir à toi et aux enfants. Heureusement, Ronald est trop jeune pour se souvenir de la mère indigne que je suis. Mais pour que notre famille puisse se reconstruire et que je noue une réelle relation avec notre fils, il ne doit pas y avoir d'interférence et pour cela, j’ai demandé à l’elfe d'arrêter toute relation avec Ronald pour son bien et elle a accepté dans son intérêt.

Arthur qui l’avait écouté sans rien dire, hocha la tête et la prit dans ses bras.

-D’accord mon amour. Je comprends.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginerva Molly Weasley vint au monde un mois plus tard, sa mère était au septième ciel, son bonheur était enfin complet. Molly arrivait à s’occuper de son petit monde, malgré l'énorme charge de travail, elle avait assuré à son mari qu’il n’avait pas besoin de prendre congé. Elle avait installé Ginny dans la chambre rose et passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. 

Ron, qui était un enfant silencieux, jouait calmement dans le salon en compagnie de ses frères. Il était souvent embêté par les jumeaux, mais le plus souvent, il était laissé seul. Il pouvait jouer des heures avec des blocs en bois, ce que les autres ne voyaient pas, c’est qu’il les faisait léviter et changer leurs couleurs.

Molly avait remarqué que Ron avait tendance à de petits accidents magiques quand il était sujet à des émotions fortes. Comme la fois où les jumeaux avaient volé sa part de gâteaux de son assiette. Il avait été tellement fâché, que quand Fred mordit dans le gâteau, qu’il se cassa presque une dent, il était devenu dur comme de la pierre.  
Elle essaya de passer du temps avec chacun de ses enfants, mais Ginny lui en prenait beaucoup et les jumeaux à 4 ans était de vrais diablotins, il fallait les surveiller continuellement. Comme Ronald ne demandait pas beaucoup d’attention, elle commença à le négliger au profit de ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin. Ronald traînait un ours en peluche où qu'il aille, il l'avait nommé My, à la contrariété de Molly. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir sans lui. 

.....................

L'été laissa place à l’automne et le soir d’Halloween 1982, Harry Potter vaincu “celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom “. Devenant orphelin. Le monde sorcier était en liesse. 

....................

Arthur se retrouva à faire des heures supplémentaires au ministère, les mois suivants, il n'était pas souvent à la maison. Percy trouva un rat dans le jardin et demanda la permission à ses parents de le garder. N’y voyant pas de mal, Croûtard devint son animal de compagnie.

.........................

Le temps passa relativement bien et ce fut au tour de Charlie de rentrer à Poudlard. Molly se retrouva avec Percy, Fred et George, Ronald et Ginny à les gérer seul. Charlie avait été un soutien pour Molly et lui permettait de souffler un peu. Avec son départ, elle devait être partout, surtout pour éviter les catastrophes des jumeaux.

.....................

Pour l'anniversaire des 5 ans de Fred et George, leur parent leur avait offert un balai jouet. Il était si heureux qu'ils puissent voler à un mètre du sol. Ron était un peu envieux, alors un matin, il entra dans la chambre des jumeaux et prit en cachette le balai pour l’essayer, malheureusement, il tomba et le cassa en deux. Ayant peur, il le cacha sous le lit et ne dit rien. Toute la journée, il avait été anxieux et est resté dans le salon en serrant My dans ses bras. Ginny dormait dans son parc près de la fenêtre. Molly préparait le dîner dans la cuisine et Percy était dans sa chambre sûrement en train de lire. 

Le moment tant redouté arriva, Fred entra dans le salon furieux, George essayait de le calmer, mais il ne fit pas attention à son jumeau. Il attrapa Ron par le cou de son pull et le jeta à terre, Ron s'écrasa sur le sol avec son ours en peluche toujours serré dans ses bras, les yeux grands ouverts. C’est alors qu’il vit avec horreur, son ami My, son confident, celui qui le protégeait pendant qu’il dormait, se métamorphoser petit à petit, d’abord les yeux doux de My, grandirent en deux globes effrayants, sa gentille bouche se transformer en une énorme cavité avec des mandibules et des pinces, sa tête et son ventre grossirent, sa douce fourrure brune se transforma en poils noirs et de ses bras et jambes sortirent huit pattes velues. L'araignée géante qui avait pris la place de son ours en peluche recouvrait maintenant le corps de l’enfant de 3 ans. Ron était terrorisé et surtout, il se sentit trahit. Son émotion était si difficile à gérer, qu’il sentit une chaleur et une lumière sortir de son corps, il y eut une énorme explosion et il perdit connaissance.

....................

Molly, qui remuait son ragoût, sentit la maison trembler puis une énorme explosion. Croyant à une attaque, elle sortit sa baguette et courut dans le salon, en y entrant en trombe, son cœur s'arrêta de choc. 

Le salon était complètement retourné, les meubles, les armoires étaient tous écrasés contre les murs qui semblaient fissurés à l’impact, son regard trouva Ronald au milieu de la pièce, qui ne bougeait pas, elle se précipita vers lui le cœur remplit d'effroi. Elle constata qu’il respirait même si c'était très faiblement. Elle se forçait à rester calme, ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, elle devait garder la tête froide. Percy venait d'apparaître dans le salon, terrifié.

-Maman, que se passe t'il ?

-Percy, viens, ici, reste auprès de ton frère.

Percy fit ce que sa mère lui demanda même s'il avait peur et prit la main de Ronald. Molly chercha ses autres enfants du regard, elle trouva Fred et George étendu sur le grand sofa qui avait heureusement empêché les jumeaux de s'écraser sur le mur. Ils semblaient indemnes seulement évanouis. Ensuite, son regard se dirigea vers là où devait se trouver le parc de Ginny, une peur horrible la saisit qui la paralysait presque. Un pan du mur s'était effondré et avait recouvert le parc. Elle se mit frénétiquement à léviter les pierres pour dégager le parc, elle y trouva le petit corps de Ginny, immobile et un filet de sang coulait de sa tête. Elle ramassa sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle respirait normalement ce qui la rassura, elle dégagea ses cheveux et un immense soulagement l'envahit , ce n'était qu’une petite blessure, certe un peu profonde mais sans trop de gravité.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et appela les urgences de Saint Mangouste par la cheminée, qui heureusement était restée intacte.

........................

Bien plus tard, à Sainte Mangouste, après que les guérisseurs avaient examiné les enfants. Les jumeaux et Ginny allaient très bien et pouvaient rentrer à la maison, ils avaient seulement reçu une potion apaisante pour pouvoir passer une nuit paisible. Ron, par contre, qui était toujours inconscient était maintenu en observation. Les jumeaux avaient été interrogés pour savoir ce qui s’était passé, Fred et George ont raconté l’histoire du balai jouet cassé, la fureur de Fred et qu’il ne comprenait pas comment l’ours en peluche de Ron s'était transformé en une horrible araignée et puis ils se souvenaient seulement de la lumière aveuglante et de l'explosion. Les guérisseurs en avaient conclu que la magie accidentelle de Fred était la cause de la métamorphose de l’ours en peluche et qu'à son tour celle de Ron s'était manifestée par cette explosion. Molly était rentrée à la maison avec les enfants alors que son mari était resté avec leurs plus jeunes fils à l'hôpital. Le lendemain, Ronald n'était toujours pas réveillé, Arthur demanda un congé au travail et Molly prit sa place au chevet de Ronald pour qu’il puisse rentrer au Terrier et se reposer un peu. Molly avait confié les enfants à leur voisin les Lovegood qui avaient une petite fille du même âge que Ginny.

..................

Molly était dans la chambre de Ronald, assise à son chevet quand un guérisseur fit son entrée. Molly se leva et s’adressa à lui..

-Guérisseur , pouvez- vous me dire pourquoi mon fils ne se réveille pas.

-Bonjour, Madame Weasley, je me présente, je suis le Guérisseur de votre fils, Alphonse Leroy. 

Molly rougit d’embarras.

-Veuillez, m’excuser Guérisseur Leroy, de mon impolitesse.

-Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser, je comprends que vous voulez des réponses, c’est tout à fait naturelle. 

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et invoqua une chaise pour lui-même.

-Bien, dit-il en consultant le dossier qu'il avait en main. Votre fils, comme vous le savez à eu un accident magique dû à la peur et au stress, selon nos résultats Ronald à un noyau magique trop fort pour son petit corps et de ce fait cela rend sa magie instable. Ce qui peut être dangereux pour lui et les autres, car il n'est pas encore capable de la maîtriser. Comme vous l’avez pu le constater vous-même avec ce qui s’est passé hier, les conséquences auraient pu être graves. Heureusement, personne n’a été blessé. Il est encore inconscient, car son corps a besoin de récupérer, je vous rassure, il se réveillera bientôt, peut être ce soir ou demain.

Molly avait écouté le guérisseur silencieusement. 

-Vous voulez dire qu’il pourrait exploser ainsi à tout moment, dès qu’il aura une émotion forte et qu'il peut être un danger pour ses frères et sa sœur.

-Oui, mais il y aune une solution, même si elle n’est pas idéal, mais c’est la seule pour le moment qui pourrait garantir sa sécurité et celle des autres.

-D’accord, en quoi consiste t'elle ?

-Je propose de poser un scellé sur son noyau magique. Normalement, c’est une technique qui a été créée pour bloquer la magie des condamnés à Azkaban avant que les Détraqueurs n’en deviennent les gardiens. Mais la version que je vais utiliser est plus douce, elle consistera à brider sa magie, mais cela aura pour conséquence que les capacités magiques de Ronald ne se développeront pas à leur potentiel et il aura beaucoup de mal à l'apprentissage.

-Mais il pourra faire de la magie ? Demanda Molly d'une voix calme.

-Oui et ça ne serait que temporaire, je propose de garder le scellé jusqu’à ses dix ans, un an avant de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard. Le corps de Ronald aura mûri et il aura appris à maîtriser ses émotions. Qu’en pensez vous , Madame Weasley ? Ce serait mieux que le scellé soit posé pendant que votre fils est encore inconscient, ça facilitera la procédure, car comme il n’a pas encore récupéré, sa magie ne se battra pas contre le sort. 

\- Faites-le, guérisseur Leroy.

Dans l’après-midi, le guérisseur exécute le sort et le soir Ronald pu rentrer chez lui.

Le lendemain, on pouvait lire que toute la famille Leroy avait été assassinée pendant la nuit par vengeance par des partisans de Voldemort.

Molly Weasley n’avait rien dit à son mari à propos du scellé et ne le fit jamais.

Molly en entendant que Ronald pouvait blesser ses frères et sa sœur et au souvenir de l’effroi qu’elle avait ressenti à la vue de Ginny inconsciente et saignant de la tête prit la décision de n’en parler à personne. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque que Ron puisse blesser quelqu’un et le médicomage avait assuré qu’il ferait toujours de la magie. C'était pour le bien des autres tout autant que celui de Ronald. 

Elle avait constaté qu’après le scellé, que la belle couleur des yeux céruléens pleins de vie de Ronald, avait disparu et fut remplacée par un bleu océan, plus clair et plus terne. La magie accidentelle avait complètement disparu.

Une culpabilité, sous-jacente, avait toujours fait partie de son interaction avec son plus jeune fils et pour ne pas ressentir ce sentiment désagréable, elle redevenait distante et indifférente envers lui. Chaque fois que Ronald essayait de se rapprocher d'elle, elle agissait encore plus durement avec l'enfant. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. 

……………………………………………………..

-Molly ? Chérie, tu vas bien ?

La voix d’Arthur la fit revenir vers le présent. Elle sourit à son mari.

-Oui, ça va Arthur, j'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensées.


	22. Chapter 22

Lundi 13 juillet 1998

Ron se trouvait dans les vestiaires du personnel à Saint Mangouste pour enfiler sa tenue de travail, quand il se rendit compte que plusieurs de ses collègues chuchotaient et semblaient soit indignés soit excités. Il s'adressa à son voisin de casier.

-Dit Jonathan, tu as une idée de ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme à la peau sombre referma son casier et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Et bien si je l'étais, je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Allez, dit moi.

Jonathan , qui était une vraie pipelette et qui aimait les potins , ne se fit pas prier.

-À ce qui paraît, Drago Malfoy a été engagé dans le Département de développement des Potions Curatives. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en possession des travaux du professeur Rogue et qu'il les avait offerts gratuitement à la condition de faire partie de l'équipe de Curalado. Le guérisseur Curalado, qui est un maître de potion et aussi le chef de service de ce département a apparemment accepté. Ce qui est vraiment extraordinaire, car normalement, il est connu pour être très sélectif dans le choix de ses collaborateurs. Je me demande comment Malfoy va se débrouiller vue sa jeunesse et son inexpérience. Et, a-t-il même obtenu ses ASPIC ? N’attendant pas vraiment de réponse, il continua. Mais surtout, c'est un ancien mangemort et vu ce qui est arrivé à la famille du guérisseur l'année dernière ca risque de créer des tensions. Ça va être vraiment intéressant à observer. Curalado est connu pour avoir un caractère de merde et Drago Malfoy la déjà rendu chèvre jeudi dernier,....... 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout d'un coup de parler et consulta sa montre. 

-Merde ! Je dois y aller, mon service commence dans 5 minutes, et il se dépêcha de sortir du vestiaire presque vide.

Ron se dépêcha aussi, il monta au quatrième étage, où se trouvait le service de rééducation et entre autres celui de Développent des Portions. 

Plus tard dans la maniée, Ron aidait Sophie, une petite fille de 8 ans qui avait eu la jambe droite amputée à cause de l’effondrement d’un mur dans le village de Pré-au-Lard, pendant la guerre, à revenir dans sa chambre après une séance de rééducation pour apprendre à utiliser sa prothèse magique. Il poussait son fauteuil roulant quand il vit Drago Malfoy venir en sens inverse dans le couloir. Il marchait la tête haute, vêtu d’une robe bordeaux, tenue officiel des potionnistes, par-dessus une tenue plus sobre que lors de leur collision la semaine dernière, étonnement un costume gris de style moldu parfaitement coupé. Les employés et patients dans le couloir s'arrêtaient un instant pour l’observer et chuchotaient en lui jetant des regards en coin. Malfoy semblait ne pas s’en préoccuper, quand il arriva à la hauteur de Ron, il le dépassa en lui faisant un simple signe en reconnaissance. Ron fit de même et il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête pour l'observer. Sa longue chevelure, attachée sur sa nuque par un ruban en velours noir, se balançait sur son dos alors qu’il disparaissait au coin du couloir pour se diriger probablement vers le Département des Potions Curatives. 

-Ron, Ron, .....  
Il sentit un tiraillement sur sa manche et regarda surpris, Sophie qui l’avait attrapé pour attirer son attention. Dans sa contemplation de Malfoy, il l’avait complètement oublié.

Ron se secoua et sourit à la petite fille.

-Excuse moi Sophie, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. 

-Dis, Ron, c'était qui, ce beau monsieur, ressemblait à un ange, soupira-t-elle. Vous semblez vous connaître. 

-Oui, il est de la même année que moi à Poudlard, mais sans plus. Allons-y , ta grand-mère doit nous attendre avec impatience dans ta chambre. 

………………………………..

Drago quand il vit Weasley , toujours aussi horrible dans sa tenue jaune , failli trébucher au souvenir don son rêve érotique le concernant, il se reprit très vite et le dépassa avec un signe de tête. Contournant le couloir, il essaya de se vider l’esprit avant sa rencontre avec Curalado. Si ce dernier pensait qu’il pouvait l’intimider, il se trompait lourdement, lui qui avait pu résister à Bellatrix et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Il arriva devant la porte du département et entra. Devant lui, un gigantesque laboratoire où régnait une température tempérée, était divisé en pièces de différentes tailles par des parois vitrées, chacune d’elles était équipée de plusieurs plans de travail en marbre où des potionnistes travaillaient au-dessus de chaudrons de différentes tailles et matériaux. Des tiges d'agitation, des louches, des mortiers, des couteaux tranchants, pouvaient être observés sur divers étagères en dessous desquelles se trouvaient des éviers aux robinets étincelants. Toutes ces pièces étaient agencées autour d’une très grande réserve d’ingrédients, rangée de manière ordonnée et efficace. À sa grande surprise, il y reconnut Neville Londubat parmi les préparateurs d’ingrédients.

À la droite de l'entrée du laboratoire, se trouvait une pièce vitrée, mais celle-ci à la différence des autres n'était pas transparente. Sur la porte, une plaque indiquait, en lettres dorées : Nigel Curalado, Guérisseur, Maître de Potion et Chef du Département de Développement des Potions Curatives.

Drago frappa à la porte et attendit.

-Entrez ! dit une voix grave.

Sans attendre, il entra et se tint debout devant le grand bureau en chêne derrière lequel était assis le Guérisseur Cuallado dans une chaise confortable 

-Monsieur Malfoy. Vous êtes là. J'espérais que vous auriez changé d’avis sur votre implication dans cette affaire. Comme je vous l’ai dit votre aide n’est pas nécessaire, vous devriez plutôt penser à retourner à Poudlard pour terminer votre éducation. J’ai eu le temps d'étudier les travaux du professeur Rogue sur les deux projets que vous m’avez remis, la potion contre les effets graves de l’Endoloris et celle de la Tue-Loup qui selon ses recherches pourrait être encore plus efficace et peut être empêché la transformation. Le processus maintenant est d'expérimenter ces potions et faire des essais cliniques. 

Drago avait écouté le guérisseur en silence. S’asseyant sans y être invité, il le regarda de ses yeux gris glacial.

-Guérisseur Curalado, je pense qu’il y a vraiment eu un souci de communication entre nous, mes conditions ne sont pas négociables, je veux être là du début à la fin du processus pour la réalisation de ce projet. Se penchant un peu en avant, il continua. N’oubliez pas que j’ai encore plusieurs malles de travaux de mon parrain qui contiennent des ébauches de recherches sur plusieurs afflictions et malédictions. Et vous ne pourrez y accéder qu’avec mon autorisation. S’adossant de nouveau sur sa chaise, il ajouta. Pour ce qui est de mon éducation, j’ai récemment passé mes ASPICS au Ministère, si vous voulez, je vous enverrai mes résultats lorsque je les recevrai en fin de semaine.

Le guérisseur comprenant qu'il n’avait plus le choix, se leva et dit les dents serrées.

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter le Département et vous présenter vos collègues.  
………………………………………………………………….  
Drago fatigué marchait vers l'ascenseur, il avait eu une journée épuisante, après que Curalado lui ait présenté les autres membres de l'équipe de recherche, ils avaient parcouru ensemble le premier projet qui concernait l’Endoloris. Cette malédiction impardonnable attaquait le système nerveux, ce qui provoquait une douleur insoutenable, les endommageant et laissant des séquelles. La conséquence la plus grave de la malédiction était la mort après une trop longue exposition, mais pouvait aussi provoquer la folie, l’esprit se retirait si loin dans l’inconscient qu’il lui était impossible de revenir. C’était ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville Londubat.

Il était tard, il n’y avait presque personne dans le couloir, arrivant devant les portes de l’ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton et attendit. Très vite, les portes s'ouvrirent, il entra et au moment où les portes commençaient à se refermer, une main la bloque et un grand corps s'engouffra dans la cabine.

-Ouf, j’y suis arrivé. Dit le grand roux, qui essayait de reprendre son souffle les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Ronald Weasley, car il s’agissait bien de lui se releva et regarda autour de lui.

Ces yeux bleus entrèrent en contact avec les gris de Drago. Il sembla un moment surpris.

-Malfoy. Dit-il simplement 

Drago répondit de même.

-Weasley. 

Puis le silence dura le temps que l'ascenseur arrive au rez-de-chaussée.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'hôpital, se retrouvant dans le Londres moldu.

Weasley allait se diriger vers le point d’apparition pour transplaner quand Drago, ne savait pas pourquoi, l’appela.

-Weasley !

Le Gryffondor se retourna, le regard interrogatif et attendit.

\- Il y a un bar tout près, tu veux aller boire un verre ?

Et contre toute attente, Weasley accepta d’un hochement de tête.


	23. Chapter 23

Ron marcha à côté de Malefoy silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la rue jouxtant Sainte Mangouste où il y avait beaucoup de passage. Malfoy avec son costume et lui-même avec un jean et une chemise bleu, ne dénotait pas parmi les moldus. Le serpentard entra dans un bar assez sympa, qui servait aussi des repas, tout en lambris avec des banquettes en cuir et un grand bar avec de hauts tabourets. Il y avait peu de monde, comme il n'était encore que 18 h, ce qui était trop tôt pour que le bar soit bondé. Drago et lui s'installèrent dans le fond du bar l’un en face de l’autre. Ils ne disaient toujours rien, un silence gêné s'était installé entre eux.

Un serveur leur demanda ce qu’ils voulaient boire, tous deux optèrent pour une bière.

Ils burent quelques gorgées, quand Ron demanda, brusquement.

-Pourquoi, tu m’as demandé de t'accompagner ?

Malfoy posa sa pinte sur la table et demanda à son tour.

-Pourquoi, tu m’as suivi ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-La vérité, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Draco fit un léger sourie en coin et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le cœur de Ron s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite.

-Je suis dans le même cas que toi, c'était une impulsion.

Il fit une pause et dit à Weasley, en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

-Eh bien, comme nous sommes ici, je profite de l’occasion pour pouvoir te remercier.

Ron le regarda sincèrement surpris et confus.

-Me remercier ?

-Oui, te remercie de m’avoir sauvé la vie, dans la bataille en déviant un sort de Bellatrix.

-Je pense que tu te trompes, Malfoy, je n’ai rien fait de tel.

-Si tu le dis, mais merci quand même.

Ron hocha simplement la tête en acceptant silencieusement ses remerciements. 

Ils se turent un moment en dégustant leur bière, cette fois, le silence n’était pas aussi gênant qu'auparavant.

-Dis-moi comment peux, tu porter une couleur aussi horrible à l’hôpital, quand on te voit, on dirait une gigantesque torche, tu dois sûrement briller dans le noir.

-Très drôle Malfoy, et toi, te retrouver avec une couleur cramoisi, ca doit te changer du vert serpentard.

-Au moins moi , cette couleur ne jure pas avec ma couleur de cheveux, je dirais même qu’elle me met en valeur .

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ensuite, leur conversation devint plus facile, ils parlèrent de l'hôpital. Ron expliqua qu’il était bénévole, car il s’ennuyait et Draco lui raconta sa première journée au département de développement des potions. Ils évitèrent de parler de la guerre qui était un sujet sensible entre eux, étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans des camps opposés. 

…………………………………………………..

Le serveur leur déposa sur la table des Fish and Chips et deux autres pintes de bière que Drago venait de commander. Weasley s'était inquiété de ne pas avoir d'argent moldu sur lui , mais Drago , le rassura en lui disant qu'il était son invité, un peu gêné le gryffondor accepta. 

Draco, après avoir avalé une bouchée de poisson avec sa fourchette, demanda au jeune homme en face de lui , qui ne se gênait pas de manger avec ses doigts.

-Alors tu comptes retourner à Poudlard, en septembre ?

-Non, je n’y retournerais pas. Lui répondit le roux tout en continuant de manger.

Faisant semblant de réfléchir, Drago dit, un peu moqueur.

-Que je suis bête, tu iras sûrement avec Potter au Ministère pour devenir Auror. Tu l’as toujours suivi depuis votre première année.

-Non plus. 

-Non ? Cette fois, Draco fut vraiment étonné.

Il regarda Weasley, dont le visage avait un peu rougi. Il semblait embarrassé.

-Le bureau des Aurors, apparemment, ne me trouve pas digne d’appartenir à leur rang. Dit il un peu amer.  
Drago ne comprenait pas, il avait vu Weasley se battre et à son avis, il était un très bon combattant, rapide et vif et en plus, il faisait partie du Trio d’Or, les sauveurs du monde sorcier. 

-Potter, je suppose a été reçu, avec un tapis rouge déroulé à ses pieds ? 

Le meilleur ami de l'Elu ne dit rien et se contenta de hausser les épaules en réponse à sa question rhétorique. Le roux prit une frite encore chaude, souffla dessus en avançant les lèvres et la mit en bouche tout en la savourant et se lécha les lèvres du bout de sa langue. Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout ce processus, les lèvres charnues du Gryffondor et ce bout de langue rose lui fit déglutir difficilement sa salive, pour se donner contenance, il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière et faillit étouffer en avalant de travers.

-Malfoy, tu vas bien. Weasley s'était levé et le frappait du plat de sa main sur le haut de son dos.

-Oui, …….. oui, ….. ça va, ……...j’ai ….. seulement bu …... de travers. 

Il se calma et il put reprendre une respiration normale. Weasley était toujours penché vers lui sa main droite sur le haut de son dos où il avait dégagé ses cheveux sur son épaule et sa main gauche sur le bord de la table. Drago put sentir l'odeur propre et naturellement musquée du Gryffondor. Il avait pris apparemment une douche avant de sortir de l'hôpital. Il inspira fort et ce parfum divin qui envahit ses narines et se dirigea directement vers sa bite qui frémit d'excitation. À cela, il rougit fortement, espérant que Weasley ne l’avait pas remarqué. Il repoussa la main du roux en bougeant son épaule, à ce geste, le jeune homme se redressa et revint à sa place. 

Ron s'était remis à manger ses frites et son poisson frit avec appétit. À la fin, il se lécha les doigts de la main très lentement. Sa grande bouche avalait les doigts puis remontait en serrant les lèvres autour avec un bruit de succion. Il se demandait un instant, si c'était intentionnel. Drago n’en pouvant plus devant ce spectacle, sa bite était devenue dur dans son pantalon, heureusement la banquette cachait son état d'excitation. Il prit sa propre serviette et la lui lança.

-S’il te plaît, utilise une serviette, c’est dégoutant.

Weasley attrapa la serviette de la main et en souriant et la lui relança. 

-Pas besoin, c’est meilleur en se léchant les doigts.

………………..

Ron trouvait étonnante la facilité qu'il avait à parler avec Malfoy. Il était loin du garçon dont il se souvenait, arrogant et cruel. Toujours se pavanant comme un paon, croyant être meilleur que les autres à cause du statut de sa famille. Surtout dans leurs premières années à Poudlard. Là devant lui, était un Malfoy tranquille, qui savait écouter, avec un sens de l'humour. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas discuté ainsi avec quelqu'un. Il y avait bien sûr Lavande, mais malgré les bons moments passé ensemble, il n'arrivait pas à lui ouvrir son cœur et à discuter vraiment de chose personnelle. Et là, son ennemi presque attitré, l'inimitié entre leur deux famille était bien connue de tous, l'écoutait et semblait vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire.

Il observa le blond qui avait fait signe au serveur. Le bar commençait à se remplir lentement. Malfoy demanda la carte des desserts. 

-Weasley, tu veux un dessert ? 

-Oui, merci, choisis pour moi s'il te plaît, tu semble très bien connaître cet endroit. 

-D'accord. 

Malfoy s'adressa au serveur qui se tenait devant leur table avec un carnet et in stylo en main.

-Deux cafés et 2 parts de votre délicieux pudding au beurre salé 

Bien sûr, monsieur. Le serveur nota la commande dans son carnet et partit.

-Tu sembles bien connaître le monde moldu. Fit remarquer Ron.

Drago sembla hésiter avant de parler.

-Après mon procès et quand je fus relaxé, je me sentais étouffer au Manoir, je ne pouvais aller nul part dans le monde sorcier sans être reconnu et les rares fois où j’ai dû me rendre au chemin de Travers pour affaire à Gringotte, j’ai été montré du doigt et insulté. Alors, j’ai commencé à me rendre dans le monde Moldu et ce fut libérateur. Ici, on ne me connaît pas, on ne me juge pas. C'est étrange que le monde que je méprisais si fort est maintenant celui où je me sens le plus à l'aise.

Ron fut surpris par la sincérité de Malfoy. 

-C’est étrange de t’entendre parler ainsi, je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais su qui était vraiment et de te découvrir aujourd'hui.

……………………………………………..

Weasley regardait Draco, comme s'il voulait l'étudier, il se sentait un peu étrange devant ce regard scrutateur qui reflétait un intérêt évident.

-Wesley, je crois qu’on ne se connait ……

-Ron. L'interrompit le grand roux. 

-Pardon, Weasley ?

\- Ron, c’est mon prénom et je pense qu’il est temps qu'on cesse de s’adresser l’un et l’autre en tant que Weasley et Malfoy , qu’en penses tu, Drago ?

En entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Weasl.., Ron , un sentiment chaleureux envahit sa poitrine .

-Ron,.. Essaya-t-il doucement sur sa langue, je ne pense pas . Que dirais-tu que je t’appelle Ronald. Je trouve que c’est plus distingué. Je n’ai jamais aimé les diminutifs.

-Va pour Ronald, dit-il en tapant la main sur la table.

………………………………………………………..

Le dessert et le café étaient arrivés et Ron plongea sa cuillère dans le pudding et l’amena à sa bouche. Il laissa sa langue goûter la texture crémeuse et sucrée avec un arrière-goût salé, l'avala et lécha sa cuillère. 

-Mmmm ! Tu avais raison Drago, c’est un vrai délice.

Il remarqua que Drago l’observait intensément et qu’une rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues. Cela lui donnait un air adorable. 

-Drago, tu vas bien ? Peut-être qu’il fait trop chaud ici, avec tout ce monde ? 

-Non, je veux dire, oui ça va, mais effectivement, il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût. Terminons, nos desserts et sortons.

…………………………………………………

Drago, n’avait jamais remarqué que Ronald, pouvait être aussi sensuel, le regarder manger était un vrai spectacle. La façon dont il goûtait les aliments, les tournait dans sa bouche autour de sa langue et cette façon, de faire de très légers bruits de contentement était un supplice pour lui. Il but son café et ne mangea que la moitié de son pudding. Il se leva en s'excusant pour aller aux toilettes.  
Ronald l'interpella avant qu'il ne quitte la table.

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas finir ton dessert ?

-Non, tu peux le terminer, si tu veux. 

Laissant le Griffondor à table, il se dirigea vers les toilettes pour homme.

Il s'enferma dans une cabine de toilette, sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence autour de lui.  
Dès que c'était fait, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir son pantalon, baissa sa braguette et sortit son sexe de son boxer. Il cracha dans sa main et entoura sa bite dur et gorgée. Il se mit sans tarder à la caresser, sa respiration était erratique, ses caresses devinrent saccadées dues à son excitation extrême. Ses hanches se balançaient en même temps que ses mouvements frénétiques, la tension montait dans ses reins et ses couilles se serrérent. Drago haletait et gémissait en psalmodiant entre ses lèvres un seul nom.

-Ron,... Ron, oui, .. oui, Ron…R...

Puis avec un cri guttural, il jouit dans sa main, si fort qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Petit à petit, sa respiration et son souffle se calmèrent.

Drago, d'un mouvement de baguette nettoya le désordre qu'il avait fait, se réajusta et remis de l'ordre dans sa tenue et sortit de la cabine.  
Il se dirigea vers l'évier pour se laver les mains et en levant son visage, il rencontra son regard gris voilé encore de désir dû à la rémanence de l'incroyable orgasme qu'il venait de vivre en pensant à celui qui l’avait suscité : Ronald Weasley.

-Merde, par Merlin, je suis foutu !


	24. Chapter 24

En sortant du bar, comme il n'était que 19 h 30, Drago suggéra une promenade au Parc Saint-James. Ron, qui semblait vouloir étrangement rester en sa compagnie, accepta.

Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille dans l'allée bordée d'arbres qui menait non loin à un petit lac. Des promeneurs s'attardaient et quelques joggeurs les dépassaient de temps en temps. 

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est bizarre ? Demanda Drago.

-Quoi donc ?

-Nous ici, un Weasley et un Malfoy, se promenant tranquillement dans le Londres moldu.

-Peut-être, mais le plus étrange, je pense est le fait que je commence à t'apprécier.

À ces mots, le cœur de Drago fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

-Non, je pense que le plus étrange est que c'est moi qui t'apprécie, parce que le fait de m'aimer est tout à fait naturel. 

-Bien évidemment. Concéda Ron avec humour.

Après un petit moment de silence, Drago déclara.

-Alors, Potter et ta sœur vont bientôt se marier. N'est ce pas un peu précipité ? Y aurait-il un petit Potter en route ? 

Ron le regarda, stupéfait. 

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Simple déduction, un mariage si rapide alors que ta sœur n'a pas encore fini l'école. C'est évident, tes parents n'auraient jamais accepté de précipiter le mariage s'il n'y avait pas eu une raison, comme un bébé. 

-C'est évident, comme tu dis. 

Faisant une pause, le roux demanda. 

-Toi et la fille Grengrasse ? 

À cette question, Drago se crispa légèrement, mais répondit calmement .

-Oui, c'est un mariage arrangé, entre nos deux familles. Plus un contrat commercial qu'autre chose. Les noces sont prévues pour nos vingt ans.

-Je vois, ça ne te dérange pas de te marier sans amour ? 

Drago s'arrêta, se tourna vers Ron qui fit de même. Il réfléchit un instant puis prit une décision et regarda de ses yeux gris ceux bleu du Gryffondor. 

-Je suis gay. 

Ron ne sembla pas avoir de réaction à sa déclaration ou plutôt si, il devint figé comme une statue de pierre, le visage sans émotion. 

Voyant que le roux ne disait toujours rien. Il mit sa main sur son bras.

-Ronald, tu vas bien ?

Baissant les yeux sur la main de Drago, il recula d'un pas pour se dégager.

Drago blessé dit.

-Je te rassure ce n'est pas contagieux. 

-Quoi ! … Non, bien sûr que non. Désolé…. Ta déclaration m'a simplement surprise. Et tu peux me toucher quand tu veux ….

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit fortement.

-Merde,… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ….

Drago ne put s'en empêcher, devant son embarras, il éclata de dire. 

…………………..

Ron regardait Drago rire d'un son presque musical, il était fasciné par la vision devant lui. Le blond semblait libre, se laissant aller, la tête en arrière, les épaules secouées de soubresaut en même temps que le son sortait de sa jolie bouche entrouverte. 

"Par Merlin qu'il est beau ! Il est magnifique ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi " . pensa-t-il, devant ce spectacle, le cœur battant un peu plus vite.

Drago commença à se calmer. Ron lui fit un sourire que lui rendit le blond qui avait complètement arrêté de rire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sur quelques mètres pour arriver aux abords du lac, ils prirent place sur un banc sous un énorme peuplier. Il contemplait au loin le Palais de Buckingham Palace et sur l'eau nageaient de beaux cygnes blancs. L'ambiance était calme et reposante.

-Alors ça ne te dérange pas que j'aime les hommes, lui demanda le serpentard.

-Non. 

-Cela ne te met pas mal à l'aise. 

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Et bien, la plupart des gens trouve cela anormale et contre nature, surtout dans notre monde. Les moldus aussi, mais ils sont plus ouverts à ce sujet.

-Le fait que tu sois gay ou hétéro, tu vois n’a aucune importance pour moi, j’apprécie le Drago que j’ai découvert aujourd’hui. Pour ce qui est d'être anormale et contre nature, c'est drôle que le monde sorcier où l'on peut trouver des loup-garous, des vampires, des gobelins, des géants, des Veelas et j'en passe et qu'il arrive que ces espèces puissent s'accoupler entre elles, et même avec des sorciers, que ces mots aient vraiment une signification. Les sorciers ont toujours eu des préjugés, ce n'est pas l'apanage des suprémacistes de Sang-Pur. Même ma famille, qui est considérée comme traître à leur sang, n'est pas si tolérante.  
Faisant une pause, il continua.

-Même moi, j’avais ces préjugé, je me souviens lorsque j’ai appris que Remus était un loup-garou, j’ai eu des aprioris contre lui, seulement à cause de sa nature , alors que j’avais appris à le connaître en tant que notre professeur, c'était un homme gentil, plein de compassion et même en sachant celà , mon premier réflexe à été le rejet ou encore avec les elfes de maison, pour moi, ce n'était que de petites créatures au service des sorciers, sans conscience et faible , mais Dobby m’as appris ce qu'était vraiment l’abnégation et le courage. Et ne parlons même pas du professeur Rogue, derrière cette façade froide et cruel se cachait le cœur le plus noble. Alors, tu vois Drago, même ces histoires de maisons à Poudlard, ne sont que des connerie, je comprends que créer des sentiments d’appartenance à un groupe est génial, mais pourquoi, on nous apprend cette rivalité, ce concept du bien et du mal, si simpliste, comme si tout devait être noir ou blanc.  
Peut-être que sans cette rivalité Gryffondor / Serpentard, on aurait pu être déjà amis.

Drago regardait et écoutait Ronald comme s' il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ce jeune homme assis près de lui, n’était plus ce garçon impulsif qui chargeait tel un taureau à la moindre provocation. Ses paroles, son attitude reflétaient une maturité au-delà de ses 18 ans. 

Les derniers mots frappèrent Drago en plein cœur.

-Déjà ami ? Répéta t-il, doucement, le cœur plein d'espoir.

Ron le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr, on est ami, maintenant, n’est ce pas évident. 

C’est à ce moment précis que Drago Abraxas Malfoy tomba, éperdument, amoureux de Ronald Bilius Weasley.


	25. Chapter 25

Ils continuèrent à discuter comme de vieux amis, Drago lui raconta le marché qu’il avait fait avec Daphné et à un moment, curieux et voulant savoir, il demanda des nouvelles d’Hermione Granger .

Au nom de Granger, Ron prit un air triste et défaitiste.

-Hermione va bien, elle est partie depuis un mois en Australie pour être avec ses parents. Elle reviendra pour un bref séjour pour le mariage de Ginny et Harry. Ensuite , elle y retournera , jusqu'à la rentrée pour sa 7ème année. Se contenta-t-il de dire. 

-Excuse ma curiosité, Ronald, mais Granger et toi, il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre vous ? Tout Poudlard voyait bien que vous dansiez l'un autour de l'autre sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne fasse le premier pas. Je pensais qu'après la guerre, vous vous seriez réunis naturellement. 

-Moi aussi, on peut dire que toi et moi, on avait tort. Dit-il en laissant échapper un rire amer.

-Je suis désolé que ça ne soit pas comme tu l'espérais. 

-Merci. Dit Ron avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Mais à la réponse de son nouvel ami , un espoir fou l' avait envahi.

"Y avait-il, une infime chance que le Gryffondor puisse un jour partager ses sentiments ? Idiot, s'admonesta Draco mentalement, il est hétéro, as-tu oublié ? Et bien , je suis Drago Malfoy et je me regarde tous les matins dans le miroir , il ne pourra pas me résister si je mets tout en œuvre pour le séduire. Et j'envisage de m'atteler sérieusement à cette tâche. Je suis persuadé que je pourrai rendre Ronald Weasley gay, rien que pour moi."

Ses projets de séductions s'effondrèrent comme un château de cartes quand Ron lui parla de sa relation naissante avec Lavande Brown..

…………………………

Quand le soleil commença à se coucher, ils reprirent le chemin vers le point d'apparition près de Saint Mangouste, ils auraient pu trouver un coin à l'abri des regards pour transplaner en toute discrétion, mais on aurait dit qu'ils voulaient retarder le moment de se séparer. 

Arrivés à leur destination, ils étaient un peu gênés. 

Ron tendit la main à Drago, qui la prit et la serra dans la sienne.

-Ronald, j'ai passé un agréable moment. Hésitant un peu , il demanda. 

-Veux-tu qu'on se revoit demain, après le travail ?

Ronald sourit et acquiesça , sa main toujours dans celle de Drago . 

-Oui, ça serait agréable, Drago.

Ron retira sa main, pour se dégager, recula et dit. 

-Alors à demain. Et il transplanna. 

………………….

D'un commun accord, à l'hôpital, Drago et Ron évitaient de se parler, ils se saluaient simplement comme de vagues connaissances. Ils ne quittaient jamais Saint Mangouste ensemble, pour empêcher les ragots. Ils se rejoignaient généralement dans le bar de leur première sortie , si on pouvait la nommer ainsi, y prenait une boisson et allaient vers d'autres lieux de Londres , que Drago faisait découvrir au Gryffondor. 

Les deux jeunes de 18 ans , malgré leurs différences s'entendaient très bien, ils avaient tous les deux un sens de l'humour particulier et bien sûr leur amour du quidditch entraînait des discussion sans fin, Ron défendait son équipe favorite les Canons de Chudley ,et Drago les Puddelmore United, la meilleur équipe de tous les temps selon lui . 

Au Terrier, personne ne faisait attention au fait que Ron rentrait tard. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient occupés avec la construction de la maison et la préparation du mariage. Harry s'était installé dans la chambre de Ginny, vu qu'elle était déjà enceinte, cela aurait été ridicule et hypocrite de prétendre que rien ne se passait entre eux. Donc, Ron avait sa petite chambre en dessous du grenier rien que pour lui et voyait son ami et le reste de la famille seulement au petit-déjeuner.

Vendredi 17 juillet 1998 

Alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant deux coupes de crème glacées dans un charmant salon de thé, Drago remarqua que Ron semblait gêné de ne pas pouvoir payer, il posa alors sa main sur celle du jeune homme et le rassura.

-Ronald, écoute, tu ne dois pas te sentir gêné, tu sais très bien que je peux me permettre de payer pour nous deux et que ça ne va pas vider mes voûtes à Gringotte, plaisanta-t'il, puis plus sérieusement il ajouta, je connais ta situation et en plus tu travail toute la journée bénévolement, ce qui est admirable de ta part. Tu es mon ami et en amitié, il ne doit pas y avoir de gêne pour une question d'argent. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisse moi payer au nom de notre amitié, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. 

-Merci, Drago. Dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant. 

-Très bien, comme cette question est réglée, que dirais tu d'aller dans une boite de nuit gay.

De surprise, Ron recracha son thé.

-Quoi ?

Drago, eut un sourire malicieux. 

-Allez , fais moi plaisir et accompagne moi. Tu vas voir, ça sera vraiment amusant.

-Mais …. C'est pour les gays, non ?

-Je te rassure, même si c'est une boite gay, beaucoup d'hétéro aiment s'y rendre pour l'ambiance. En plus où je vais t’emmener, l’ambiance est assez soft. Allez, ne te fais pas prier. 

-D'accord.

Drago, regarda la tenue de Ron d'un œil critique. Il portait un jean noir délavé légèrement trop court et une chemise en coton kaki qui flattait sa carnation. 

-Il faut qu'on fasse d'abord quelque chose à propos de ta tenue.

Ron se regarda.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue?

-Rien, cette couleur kaki te va bien, mais ta tenue dénoterait un peu dans le club.

Ron rosit au compliment et Drago le trouva adorable. 

Le serpentard se leva.

-Finis ton thé pendant que je vais régler la note, on a quelque part où aller.

Un peu plus tard, Ron et Drago sortirent d'une boutique de vêtements . 

Drago avait opté pour une veste slim cintré sur une chemise en soie grise argentée avec les premiers boutons ouverts, d'où l’on pouvait apercevoir ses clavicules, rentrée dans son pantalon noir style chino près du corps. Une fine ceinture en cuir brun complétait sa tenue. Il portait aux pieds d'élégants mocassins en cuir également brun. Il avait préféré attacher ses cheveux en catogan avec un lien en cuir au lieu de les laisser lâchés. 

Pour Ron, Drago avait choisi une chemise également en soie, mais en bleu indigo qui illuminait son teint et ses cheveux flamboyants tombant sur ses épaules faisait un contraste saisissant. Les manches avaient été retroussées et les boutons ouverts comme pour Drago. Un jean taille basse très près du corps gris cendré, déchiré sur les genoux, lui donnait un cul d’enfer, selon le serpentard .Une ceinture épaisse en cuir et des désert Boots en daim, tous deux camel , finissaient son look.

…………………………………………………………...

Ron avait protesté à la vue des prix des vêtements, mais Drago avait insisté que c'était pour son plaisir et il finit par se résigner. Les deux jeunes hommes s’étaient beaucoup amusés à essayer divers vêtements et tenues. Ron par précaution avait renouvelé son charme de dissimulation, cette fois sur tout son corps comme quand il avait été à la plage, pasque sur son dos, il ne voulait pas que Drago puisse voir son corps cicatrisé.

Ils marchaient vers le quartier plus animé de Londres quand Ron remarqua que beaucoup de filles et parfois de garçons se retournaient sur leur passage. Il les comprenait, car il trouvait, lui-même, Drago magnifique dans sa tenue en même temps sexy et élégante. 

Si on avait dit à Ron il y a quelques années qu’il se retrouverai ami avec le serpentard et sur le point d’enter dans un club gay, il les aurait d’abord ensorcelé et ensuite leur aurait conseiller d’aller consulter à Saint Mangouste.


	26. Chapter 26

Ron était installé confortablement sur une banquette en " U ", les jambes écartées, un bras sur le dossier de la banquette et portait à ses lèvres un cocktail fruité, nommé Zombie, que lui avait commandé Drago. Il en était à son deuxième verre. Comme il n’était que 21 h 30, le Club n’était pas encore trop bondé. Il observa les alentours. L’endroit ressemblait à une sorte d'entrepôt chic, tout était en acier et en métal, des piliers imposants en fer forgé soutenaient le haut plafond d'où pendent de gigantesque boules à facette qui brillaient de mille feux au-dessus de la foule qui se trémoussait sur la piste de danse.

Parmi cette foule, il pouvait observer Drago qui bougeait au rythme d’un son électro. Ron était fasciné, il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. Drago avait enlevé sa veste et sa chemise était complètement ouverte sur son torse lisse et glabre, il pouvait admirer une poitrine legerement musclée et bien dessinée avec une taille fine et un ventre plat. Il faisait une sorte de chorégraphie qui mouvait son corps souple et agile. Ron remarqua que d'autres étaient tout aussi fascinés que lui. Il vit un homme aux cheveux noir, assez grand et musclé s'approcher trop près de Drago. Ron à cette vue ressera sa main autour de son verre . L'homme s'était positionné derrière Drago et essayait de se frotter à lui. 

Ron ne pouvant plus se contenir, but d'un trait son verre et allait se lever pour rejoindre Drago sur la piste quand il sentit une main caresser l'intérieure de sa cuisse, surpris, il se figea, il baissa les yeux sur cette main importune, la dégagea d’un mouvement brusque et dirigea son regard sur l'effronté qui se permettait de le toucher. Un jeune homme, pas plus de 25 ans, aux cheveux teint en bleu nuit, vêtu d’un gilet court clouté sur une poitrine nue et d’un pantalon moulant tout deux en cuir souple lui souriait en le déshabillant du regard.

-Salut, belle rousse, tu veux de la compagnie, lui dit l’inconnue d’une voix aguicheuse.

-Non, merci, je ……..

-Il est avec moi, alors bas les pattes. Drago venait d’arriver et poussait l’inconnue pour se mettre entre eux et passait un bras sur les épaules de Ron pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Je t’ai manqué, mon amour ? Dit-il après lui avoir posé un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

L’homme aux cheveux bleu, se leva et s’adressa à Drago.

-Ok.. Ok, j’ai compris, sache gardé, je vois, tu en as de la chance, joli blond, en désignant Ron et il tourna les talons pour retourner à son groupe d’amis.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ron avait le cœur qui tambourinait, avoir Drago si près de lui et ce petit baiser l’avait pétrifié. Une chaleur avait envahi son visage et ses joues, il était sûr d'être cramoisi, il maudit sa carnation qui trahissait toujours ses émotions.

Dès que l’homme disparu, Drago s'éloigna de lui.

\- Désolé, si je t’ai mis mal à l’aise, c'était seulement un petit spectacle pour éloigner cet importun. Drago semblait aussi embarrassé et évitait ses yeux. 

Puis le regarda en face et demanda brusquement.

-Ses attentions étaient bien importunes, n’est ce pas ? Je n’ai pas fait de gaffe en le faisant partir ? S'inquiéta le serpentard.

\- Oui, Drago, ne t'en fais pas. Merci, ton intervention était la bienvenue ! Et tu sais bien que je suis hétéro ! Le rassura Ron .

-Bien! J’ai soif, après tout cet exercice. 

Drago héla un serveur et commanda un Daiquiri pour lui et un autre Zombie pour Ron.

-Tu viens souvent dans ce genre d’endroit ? Interrogea Ron.

-Oui, comme je te l’ai dit, celui-ci est plutôt soft, d’habitude, je vais dans des nights clubs un peu , disons, ….. moins convenables.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? Demanda Ron, curieux.

-Et bien, ce n’est pas celui-ci que je choisirai, si je voulais me faire baiser.

Ron failli s'étrangler avec son cocktail, à sa réponse.

-Te faire b….baiser ?

-Ouai, me faire baiser, sauter la cervelle, me défoncer le trou du cul, m’enculer …..

-Ok, ok, arrête! J’ai compris. Mon dieu, je n’aurai jamais rêvé, un jour, d'entendre Drago Malfoy utiliser un langage si fleuri. Dit-il amusé.

Etant donné que Ron n'était pas habitué à boire et commençait à se détendre à cause de l’alcool, il osa demander une question qui le travaillait depuis que Drago lui avait confié son homosexualité.

-Alors, tu as déjà couché avec des hommes ? 

-Oui, c’est évident, il me semble l'avoir énoncée en plusieurs qualificatifs.

-C’est comment ?

-Et bien, je suppose que c’est comme avec une fille, mais ça dépend, si c’est toi qui te fais enculer ou pas, et regardant Ron avec un sourire sexy en se tortillant le derrière sur le siège de la banquette. Il ajouta.  
-Moi, je préfère me faire défoncer le trou du cul ! Et il éclata de rire devant le visage de plus en plus rouge de Ron. Se calmant, il demanda à son tour.

-Et , toi, tu as déjà couché avec une fille ? 

-Non, oui, pas vraiment !

-Ronald, c’est soit oui, soit non !

-Tu vois, samedi dernier, Lavande et moi, nous étions à la plage et il y a eu un moment où j’ai commencé à lui étaler de la crème solaire sur le dos ; de fil en aiguille, on s’est laissé déborder par les hormones et on a fini par jouir tous les deux, mais sans pénétration. 

Faisant mine de réfléchir, la main sur son menton, Drago demanda faussement sérieux . 

-Tu as joui par sa main ou sa bouche ?

-Aucun des deux, je me suis frotté entre l'espace de ses fesses.

-C’est vrai qu’elle a un joli cul ! Ronald, j’ai le regret de t'annoncer que techniquement, tu es toujours vierge. Déclara-t-il comme s’il lui annonçait qu’il était atteint d’une maladie grave.

-Très drôle, Drago. Dit-il avec un reproche amical, en buvant la dernière gorgée de son cocktail.

-À part moi et ta fiancée, quelqu’un d’autre sait-il que tu est gay ? Demanda, Ron.

-Non, personne.

-Pourquoi, tu me l’as dit , à moi ? 

Vraiment intéressé , le roux était attentif à la reponse de Drago .

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j’avais besoin que quelqu’un sache qui j'étais vraiment, ne plus devoir me cacher ou mentir . À ce moment-là dans le parc, j’ai senti que je devais te le dire. Pourquoi toi ? Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mais je ne le regrette pas , et regardant Ron avec émotion , il ajouta. 

-Merci, …. merci , Ronald, de m’accepter tel que je suis. Tu es la seule personne au monde à qui je me montre tel que je suis réellement . Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que l’on ne sait pas l’un sur l’autre, sur ce qu’on a vécu pendant la guerre, mais j’espère qu’un jour, on sera capable d’en parler. En moins d’une semaine, tu es devenu une personne essentielle à ma vie, je n’ai jamais connu une amitié comme celle-ci, sans arrière-pensée. 

Ron, tu es important pour moi.

Ron submergé par l'émotion prit Drago dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre son cœur.

Ron était envahi d’exaltation et de bonheur , son cœur était gonflé de tendresse , d’amitié et d’amour pour cet homme qui lui faisait la plus belle des déclaration . Même Harry, son meilleur ami, son frère, n’avait jamais ressenti ça pour lui. Quand Drago a prononcé ces mots, “ tu es devenu une personne essentielle à ma vie “, “ Tu es important pour moi.” Il sut qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui, en un instant, le serpentard avait gagné sa loyauté, son amitié et son amour pour toujours.


	27. Chapter 27

Drago était emprisonné dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait , il se sentait à l’abri du monde, protégé dans sa chaleur, c’était là qu'était sa place. Il mit, lui aussi, ses bras autour du torse de Ron et les noua au creux de son dos , l'oreille pressée, tout contre son cœur qui battait au rythme du sien . Il sentit les mains de Ron passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux de manière rassurante.

Drago se fondit dans cette étreinte, inspirant son odeur naturellement musquée . Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, puis lentement se détachèrent l’un de l’autre , ils se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux et se sourirent tendrement .

Ron enserra ses mains dans les siennes et prit la parole.

\- Drago, tu ne sais pas ce que tes mots me font, toute ma vie, j’ai voulu les entendre. C’est moi qui te remercie de voir en moi, malgré tous mes manquements et mes imperfections, une personne digne d'être aimée, j’en ai toujours douté et rêver en même temps . J'aime ma famille, je pourrai mourir pour elle, mais je sais que ce sentiment n’est pas partagé. Pour ma mère je ne suis qu’ une déception, depuis le jour de ma naissance et mon père me porte de l'intérêt que lorsqu'il en a le temps. Pour mes frères aînés, je suis le petit Ronny qui n’a rien de particulier et en ce qui concerne les jumeaux, j’ai été leur souffre-douleur. Ne parlons même pas de Ginny qui me méprise et qui a toujours été jalouse de mon amitié avec Harry. Hermione, qui je croyais était au moins l’une de mes meilleures amies, j’ai découvert, récemment, qu'apparemment sans Harry, nous ne nous serions jamais connectés. Harry, c’est le seul dont je peux être à peu près sûr qu'il m’aime d’une amitié sincère, mais il ne me connaît pas vraiment, je ne lui ai jamais montré mon vrai visage, j’ai toujours essayé d'être prudent avec lui, qu’il voit en moi ce qu’il avait besoin de voir. Alors, merci de me dire que je suis essentiel à ta vie, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ces mots valent pour moi.

Drago, écoutait cet homme qui lui livrait son cœur , il avait les yeux mouillés d'émotion, son cœur chantait d'allégresse, il s’est fait la promesse de ne jamais , jamais, le décevoir, d'être là pour lui quoi qu’il arrive quelle que soit la relation qu’ils développeront . 

Pour alléger l’ambiance forte en émotion, Drago se mit debout en tirant sur les bras de Ron pour l’inciter, aussi, à se lever.

-Ok, c'était le moment émotionnel de la soirée. Maintenant, que dirais-tu d’aller danser ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il le tira vers la piste de danse, Ron le suivit sans protester.  
……………………………..

Ronald et Drago avaient bu, dansé et s'étaient amusés jusqu’ à la fermeture du club. Pour se dessoûler, ils avaient marché dans les rues de Londres, encore animées en cette nuit d’été. Un agréable silence s’était installé entre eux. 

Avant de se quitter, Drago demanda.

-On se voit demain ?

-Je suis désolé, Drago, pas demain. J’ai promis à Lavande d'aller la voir . Etant donné que j’ai manqué la visite de ce mercredi, je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond, une deuxième fois. Dit-il avec regret . 

Drago était déçu et jaloux, mais le rassura en essayant que cela ne transparaisse pas trop dans le ton de sa voix.

-Ce n’est pas grave, on se verra, lundi . Je sais que les dimanches, c’est le jour de votre repas familial.

Ron le surprit en disant .

-Si tu veux, on peut passer toute la journée de dimanche, ensemble.

-Mais je croyais que ce repas dominical était incontournable ! S’étonna Drago.

-Effectivement , mais je sais que je ne manquerais à personne si je n'y assistais pas et je me demande, même, s'ils se rendraient compte de mon absence. Dit , comme une évidence.

-Tu en es sûr ? Insista Drago, plein d’espoir.

Ron hocha la tête.

-Formidable, dit Drago avec enthousiasme. Que dirais-tu d’aller pique-niquer, je connais un endroit magnifique. On se retrouve à notre bar habituel et de là on transplanera.

-Ok, je te fais confiance Drago, j’irai n’importe où, avec toi. Declara Ron.

À ces mots, sous une impulsion, Drago s’approcha, souleva un peu les talons et posa un baiser sur la joue du gryffondor, recula de quelques pas et avant de faire un demi-tour pour disparaître, il dit un seul mot dont le ton avait une portée beaucoup plus profonde.

-Merci.

……………………………………….

Drago apparut dans sa chambre, il resta un moment sans bouger, ne réalisant pas encore la joie et l’espoir que cette soirée avait planté dans son cœur.

Puis il se mit à tournoyer sur lui-même en riant de bonheur, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son lit, essoufflé.

Il n’arrivait pas à réaliser que le garçon qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa sexualité, l'appréciait et l’aimait, peut-être pas encore comme il le voudrait, mais il s’en contenterait , pour toujours si c’était pour qu’il puisse reste auprès de lui.

Avant Poudlard, Drago écoutait son père dénigrer les Weasley, dire qu’ils étaient des Traîtres à leur sang, pauvres, sans éducation et vivant dans une porcherie en se reproduisant comme des lapins. Apparemment, une querelle séculaire existait entre leur deux familles depuis plusieurs générations et Arthur Weasley et Lucius Malfoy se haïssaient .

Les Weasley, qui faisant pourtant partie des 28 Sacrés , n'adhéraient en rien aux traditions sorcières et ne suivaient pas les anciennes voies. 

Pour Drago, à l'époque, selon les dires de son père, les Weasley étaient des moins-que-rien, même pas dignes d’essuyer leurs chaussures.

Dans le train, quand il a voulu se connecter à Potter comme le lui avait ordonné son père. Drago avait été stupéfait que ce dernier choisisse ce garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus, dégingandé et vêtu de vêtements d’occasion trop petits pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela fut possible, que lui, Drago Malefoy, à qui l’on avait dit toute sa vie, qu’il était le meilleur, puisse perdre contre ce vanu pied. Alors, il s'était mis à le railler, à l’insulter, et à le provoquer chaque fois qu’il en avait l’occasion. Ensuite, pour comprendre ce qu’il avait de spéciale, il s’était mis à l’observer. Sans s’en rendre compte, Ronald Weasley était devenu une obsession !

Il ne comprenait pas comment le reste du monde ne remarquait pas cet être flamboyant , qu’il était à ses yeux. Les autres ne voyaient en lui que l’acolyte de l'Élu et le fair-valoir de la je-sais-tout .

C’est dans sa troisième année, que les rêves avaient commencé . A 13 ans , les hormones de la puberté lui firent réaliser ses réels sentiments envers le Gryffondor. Il a d’abord été dans le déni , surtout en comprenant que celà pouvait signifier qu’il puisse être gay. Drago par frustration, s'était déchaîné contre le roux. Il était devenu plus vicieux dans ces insultes , il frappait là où ça pouvait faire le plus mal. Il voyait bien l'impact que ses paroles avaient eu sur Ronald. Le serpentard se sentait encore plus mal après ça, il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment de culpabilité à la vue du plus jeune garçon Weasley, essayant de faire comme si ses paroles cruelles n’avaient eu aucunes importances pour lui.

Il finit par accepter son béguin pour Ronald, à la fin de sa troisième année et du même coup , de reconnaitre qu’il n’etait pas hétéroe puisqu'il aimait les garçons.

……………..

C'était 3 jours avant la fin de l’année scolaire, il n’y avait plus de cours et les étudiants étaient libres de leurs mouvements. Il marchait au hasard, dans les couloirs du château, quand il entendit un son, comme si quelqu’un s'étouffait.

Il chercha d'où il provenait , il écouta et se dirigea vers une classe désaffectée . Il ouvrit la porte doucement. Ron se trouvait affalé contre un mur, une jambe dans le plâtre et la main sur le cœur essayant de respirer, la bouche grande ouverte, ses yeux étaient révulsés et Drago pouvait y lire une épouvante sans nom. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers lui.

-Weasley, qu’est ce qui t'arrive ! 

Weasley ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il était occupé à essayer d'ingérer de l'oxygène quand tout d'un coup, il se mit à respirer très rapidement. Puis alors qu'il ventilait, son souffle s'arrêta, ses yeux tournèrent et il s'effondra contre Drago. La serpentard le rattrapa et l'étendit doucement sur le sol. Ronald ne bougeait pas. Paniqué, Drago se pencha vers sa bouche pour vérifier qu’il respirait encore. Un immense soulagement l'envahit en sentant un souffle sortir de ses lèvres. Il mit, ensuite, la main à l’emplacement de son cœur pour en sentir les battements. Le cœur du gryffondor battait normalement. 

Il hésitait à aller chercher de l’aide, ne voulant pas le laisser seul. Il prit le temps de le contempler et fut pris d'un désir d’embrasser ses lèvres charnues. Sachant qu’une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représenterai pas, il se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du garçon inconscient. Devenant un peu plus audacieux, il appuya plus fort et sortit le bout de sa langue pour en tracer le contour. Avec une dernière pression, il quitta cette bouche tentatrice. 

Ensuite, il était sorti rapidement de la classe pour courir ramener madame Pomfresh . Il était resté aux alentour de l’infirmerie, quelque temps, jusqu'à ce qu’il soit rassuré que rien de grave n’ était arrivé au gryffondor.

Les années suivantes, il avait fait en sorte d’ignorer le gryffondor, évitant toute interaction avec lui et quand il lui arrivait de croiser le Trio d’Or, il se contentait d’insulter Potter et Granger tout en lui montrant une indifférence froide et méprisante.

Cette attitude avait réussi à le garder sain d’esprit , jusqu'à ce fameux jour du premier mars de leur sixième année. Il l’avait empoisonné sans le vouloir ! Quand au déjeuner, alors qu’il passait devant la table des gryffondor, il avait entendu que Ronald était à l’infirmerie après avoir bu du vin empoisonné et qu'il avait survécu que grâce à l’intervention miraculeuse de Potter. Son cœur s'était littéralement arrêté et il avait failli s'évanouir, là, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Il s’était ressaisi et continua comme un automate jusqu’à la table de sa maison.

………………….. 

Drago, toujours dans son lit, avait le cœur serré et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, au souvenir qu'il avait failli perdre Ronald par sa propre main. Il savait que s’il devait arriver quelque chose au gryffondor, qu’il pourrait en mourir de désespoir.


	28. Chapter 28

Samedi 18 juillet 1998.

Ron avait transplanné directement du point d’apparition de Saint Mangouste au jardin des Brouwn, à l’abri des regards des moldus. Il entra directement par la porte arrière de la maison et entra dans la cuisine. Il était étonné de ne pas trouver au moins Mary dans la cuisine, qu'il trouvait habituellement en train de finir de préparer le dîner. Il passa dans le salon attenant et appela pour faire connaître sa présence.

-Lavande ! Mary ! Je suis là.

Il entendit la voix de Lavande, l’appeler de l'étage.

-Ron, monte, je suis dans ma chambre !

....................................................................

-Lavande ? Puis-je entrer ? Demanda Ron, derrière la porte légèrement entrouverte.

N’obtenant pas de réponse, Ron inquiet , ouvrit complètement la porte pour révéler Lavande ,debout au milieu de la chambre, vêtue d'un ensemble de lingerie en dentelle rouge . Il était stupéfait par cette vision. 

-Lavande ! Ron prit une profonde inspiration et continua. Par Merlin, tu es magnifique !

Lavande lui fit un sourire radieux, s’approcha langoureusement de lui, elle dut pencher sa tête en arrière pour le regarder dans ses yeux. 

-Ron, depuis ce moment sur la plage, je ne fais que penser à toi, je pense que je vais mourir si tu ne me fais pas l’amour, comme tu me l'as promis. Dit elle alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou et le tirait vers le bas dans un lent baiser sensuel. Ron enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la souleva et cette dernière, automatiquement, enserra sa taille de ses jambes. Ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, leurs langues s'entremêlèrent. Les mains de Ron sous ses fesses pétrissaient son doux derrière. Lavande se dégagea en posant de petits baisers tout au long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son d'oreille et chuchota.

-Emmène-moi au lit, et fais moi l'amour.

Ron gémit alors qu'elle commençait à lécher le lobe de son oreille. Il ferma la porte de la chambre avec son pied et Lavande, toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, la porta jusqu'au lit.

-Tes parents ?

Demanda Ron en la couchant doucement sur les draps . Lavande leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit en se léchant les lèvres.

-Parti, pour ne rentrer que ce soir. Confia-t-elle , espiègle.

-Maintenant, viens ici, Ron. Chuchota-t-elle, avec séduction. Elle baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et arrêta Ron avant qu'il ne monte sur le lit.

-Attends. Je veux d'abord faire quelque chose. Elle se redressa du lit pour s'asseoir au bord, devant Ron.

Lavande leva les yeux vers lui et tendit la main pour presser sa paume contre son érection, à travers le tissu de son jean .

-Est-ce pour moi ? Dit-elle de manière séductrice. 

Ron gémit au ton de sa voix et il ne pût qu’ hocher la tête. Elle caressa la bosse proéminente vers le haut jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture et la fit glisser hors des passants en un clin d'œil et se déplaça pour déboutonner et baisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Elle le baissa à ses chevilles et Ron put s’en dégager après s'être débarrassé de ses baskets et chaussettes. Lavande se redressa et souleva le bas de son t-shirt pour le lui enlever et Ron l'aida en levant les bras.

Elle se rassit sur le lit, le taquina en embrassant la tête de sa bite à travers son boxer. Ron grogna à la sensation. Il tendit la main et décrocha son soutien-gorge avec un peu de difficulté et le lui retira lentement, un bras après l'autre. Ron passa une main de sa joue à son cou et le long de sa clavicule jusqu'à ses seins. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau et passa ses doigts sur son téton droit et sans prévenir, il le tordit. Lavande haleta, à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Ron passa ses mains de ses deux monticules mous à son ventre jusqu'à sa hanche, puis il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et de ses doigts caressa son sexe mouillé à travers la dentelle de sa culotte. Lavande gémit et ses hanches bougèrent pour que sa féminité pousse sur sa paume. Ron quitta cette zone et accrocha ses doigts sur le bord de sa culotte la glissa sur ses jambes lisses et dorées par le soleil. Il remonta lentement ses deux mains le long de ses jambes. Ron leva son regard vers la jeune femme dont les yeux étaient à moitié fermés et qui se mordait les lèvres d'anticipation. Il quitta ensuite brusquement ses jambes et la poussa doucement contre les oreillers de son lit. Il la fit s'allonger avec ses cheveux bouclés éparpillés sur les oreillers. Ensuite, il lui écarta les jambes et Lavande était complètement exposée à son regard. Ron réprima un gémissement à cette vue. 

Ron se pencha, glissa ses bras en dessous des jambes de lavande pour les plier et les écarter légèrement pour lui permettre de plonger son visage entre ses cuisses. Il pressa son nez sur son sex rasé de près et prit un long et profond reniflement de son parfum acidulé. Lavande gémit et Ron recula un peu et sortit sa langue qu'il fit glisser de son trou encore vierge jusqu'à son clitoris. Il a ensuite commencé à lécher l'extérieur et l'intérieur de ses plis . Lavande gémit alors qu'elle se penchait pour saisir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ron était revenu vers le trou de sa chatte pour commencer à entrer et sortir sa langue dans cette cavité au goût salée. Il fit tournoyer sa langue en elle et Lavande commença à se frotter contre son visage en gémissant bruyamment. 

Ron sortit sa langue et remonta vers son clitoris, la fit tourbillonner tout autour et entreprit de le suçer goulûment.

-Oh,.... , Ron. Oh, oh, ah, c'est tellement bon. Je suis…aaah, , ooh, ooh, c'est merveilleux, oh oui, oh, Ron, RON, ROOON ! . Lavande hurla son orgasme en poussant ses hanches contre le visage de son amant. 

Ron retint Lavande par ses hanches tout en gardant sa bouche sur sa chatte essayant de lécher tout le jus qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait un goût délicieux. Il se retira doucement après avoir léché la dernière goutte. Sa bouche luisait de sa venue et il se lécha les lèvres tout en levant les yeux vers Lavande, qui était allongée désossée sur le lit et avait les yeux fermés. Son visage reflétait sa satisfaction et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Ses seins bougeaient de haut en bas alors qu'elle respirait fortement en essayant de se remettre de son orgasme.

Lavande regarda Ron et attrapa deux poignées de ses cheveux roux et l'attira vers elle où elle écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ron devint encore plus excité quand il savait qu’elle pouvait se goûter sur sa langue. Les mains de la jeune femme glissaient maintenant sur son visage et son dos et elle rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il pressa son front contre le sien alors qu'elle murmurait. 

-Waouh, c'était fantastique, où as- tu appris à faire ça ?

Ron eut un sourire narquois.

-Disons que j'ai écouté des conversations entre Bill et Charlie, qui étaient vraiment instructives.

Lavande rit et l'attira dans un autre baiser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes avant que Lavande ne retourne Ron sur le dos pour prendre le contrôle. Elle embrassa sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou et le mordilla puis continua cette douce torture tout au long de son corps tandis que ses dents frôlaient au passage ses mamelons sensibles. Lavande atteignit la taille du boxer de Ron, elle y passa ses doigts et le baissa pour le glisser le long de ses longues jambes. Ron la regarda fixer sa grosse bite complètement dure. 

Elle lécha ses lèvres et entoura lentement de sa petite main la base de sa bite qui était un peu plus imposante que la normale. . Ron gémit alors qu'elle commençait à glisser sa main de bas en haut plusieurs fois de suite. Ron haletait maintenant fortement alors qu'elle baissa sa bouche et embrassa du bout des lèvres la fente de son sexe, ensuite elle emprisonna la tête de sa queue entre ses lèvres et l'avala complètement dans sa cavité chaude et humide. 

Les hanches de Ron se cambrèrent alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas cogner le fond de sa gorge. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses cheveux bouclés alors qu'il haletait et gémissait. Il a commencé à guider sa tête de haut en bas pour en imposer le rythme..

-Putain de merde ! S'exclama Ron alors que Lavande frôlait de ses dents la tête de sa queue.  
Elle a continué à secouer sa tête de haut en bas sur sa virilité, la prenant plus profondément à chaque mouvement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres atteignent la base de sa bite. Ron gémit bruyamment, mais souleva la tête de Lavande.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Ron ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Rien, je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche. Je veux venir en toi. Expliqua Ron, la voix rauque de désir. 

Lavande gémit à ses mots, remonta lentement le long du corp de Ron vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa.

Ron retourna Lavande d'un mouvement souple , son érection poussant sur son ventre et l'embrassa tendrement. 

-Tu en es sûr ? Que tu veux, ça ? Demanda Ron.

-Oui, Ron, je veux ça. Je suis prête. Rassura Lavande, tout en montrant sa détermination.

Ron allait se placer entre ses jambes quand elle fit un cri étranglé. 

-Attends, Ron !

Ron se figea, croyant qu'elle avait changé d'avis, mais ensuite, il la vit prendre sa baguette qui était posée sur la table de chevet et exécuter le charme contraceptif sur son ventre, un scintillement bleu pulsa quelques secondes pour prouver que le sort avait bien été exécuté.

Après que Lavande rangea sa baguette, il s'insinua entre les jambes qu'elle avait écartées pour lui. 

Sa bite était maintenant pressée dans ses plis alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses hanches. La tête de son sexe glissa jusqu'à l'entrée de son vagin, il commença à pousser sa grosse bite en elle, l'étirant doucement. Ron prit tous le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui-même pour ne pas pousser du bassin, à cette merveilleuse sensation. Elle était chaude, mouillée et vraiment serrée. C'était incroyable. Il a continué à pousser en elle jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'obstacle de sa virginité. Lavande s'était crispé à son intrusion. Il la regarda et elle lui sourit en accord à sa question muette. D'un mouvement de hanche brusque, il brisa sa barrière. Lavande hurla de douleur, tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos. Ron était complètement enfoui dans sa chatte et essaya de ne pas se mouvoir pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à lui.

-Oh, Lavande, je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Murmura , doucement , Ron alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser les larmes qui s'échappaient malgré elle de ses beaux yeux miel .

\- C'est bon, vraiment. Donne-moi juste une minute. Haleta Lavande. Elle a commencé à bouger ses hanches en essayant de s'adapter à sa taille. Ron avait du mal à rester immobile. 

-Lavande, ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron.

-C'est bon, vas-y. Vas-y doucement s'il te plaît. Supplia Lavande. 

Ron acquiesça alors qu'il se pencha pour introduire sa langue dans sa bouche et l'a embrassée alors qu'il sortait lentement sa bite, ne laissant que la pointe à l'intérieur avant de s'enfoncer en elle toujours de manière prudente, encore et encore, puis ses hanches commencèrent à se mouvoir un peu plus vite. 

-Oh, Ron …. Ron , oui, .. plus vite , oh … , s'il te plaît… ne t'arrête … pas Ron , Rooon , … : Gémissait et suppliait Lavande . 

Ron s'exécuta, en allant plus vite. Puis accéléra son rythme et entreprit de pousser plus fort en donnant des coups brusques.

-Oui, Ron, oh, …. OUi, oui la …. ! Continuait Lavande , gémissant d'une voix aiguë.

-Mon Dieu, Lavande ! C'est si bon !

Pendant les quelques moments qui suivirent, Ron poursuivait ses pénétrations d'un rythme rapide et dur. Les muscles internes de Lavande commencèrent à se resserrer autour de sa bite, il était si proche de la délivrance, mais il voulait vraiment que Lavande puisse elle aussi jouir. Il savait que les filles n'avaient généralement presque jamais d'orgasme la première fois, mais Ron était déterminé à tout faire pour la satisfaire. Il a alors glissé une de ses mains entre leurs corps pour atteindre son clitoris. Il se mit à caresser, pincer, frotter son petit bouton de plaisir et il fut récompensé en sentant les muscles vaginaux de Lavande se resserre autour de son sexe toujours en mouvement. Ils haletaient et gémissaient ensemble.

Lavande fut la première à jouir dans un cri aigu, le corps tendu, la tête en arrière et la bouche ouverte. Sentant sa chatte pulser autour de sa bite, Ron la suivit dans un orgasme presque muet . Son sperme chaud giclait à l'intérieur de Lavande. Les seuls bruits dans la pièce étaient le halètement de Ron et Lavande essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

Ron, qui écrasait le corps de la jeune femme, sur le lit, se retourna d'un mouvement sur le dos à côté d'elle. Lavande gémit de sa perte alors Ron passa un bras autour d'elle et elle put se blottir au creux de son cou.

-C'était juste ... WOOWW ! Dit Ron. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. 

-Je t'aime Ron. Déclara Lavande.

Ron se raidit à ces mots mais ne dit rien en retour. Le silence s'installa entre eux, au bout d'un moment, Ron baissa les yeux pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie. 

Étrangement, Ron pensa à Drago Malfoy .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à mes lecteurs-trices, qui lisent ma fanfiction. Merci a ceux qui ont appuyé sur le petit cœur. Ça me fais énormément plaisir. 
> 
> Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous pensez de mon histoire, jusqu'ici. Je vous averti que ça sera une longue fic , avec beaucoup d'événements à venir. 
> 
> Merci .


End file.
